


The Broken God

by Monster_Guardian



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Healing, Monsters, Multiverse, Other, Skeletons
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-19
Updated: 2021-02-19
Packaged: 2021-03-16 02:15:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 25
Words: 38,085
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29568765
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Monster_Guardian/pseuds/Monster_Guardian
Summary: The forced God of destruction, Error, has finally caught up to the Creator. It seems as though the dark skeleton can finally catch a break.Such a naive though to have.Who would even think of giving the Destroyer a break? A being as vile as him should only face suffering, after all...... As it turns out though, quite a lot of beings do..... Some of these beings, who have watched everything since before the beginning, have decided that it was time for this game to start being played..In this wild and confusing turn of events, in a world where Correction and Chaos dance together yet also against each other, a select few take part in something way bigger than themselves.In this world where things are not as black and white as they seem, you'll have to find your way through a sea of grays.In this world of ever-shifting hues, how can you be sure that white is not actually black?Inspired by harrish6' book Falling into a different destiny, and Healing what has been broken.
Comments: 11
Kudos: 7





	1. A small hope

The God of destruction's day started not at all unlike the ones in the past few aeons of his existance. A soft ringing made its' owner's scarred skull rise slightly; this sound that could only be perceived by them brought the skeleton out of their trance. 

The skeleton blinked, and promptly stood up. They glanced at the spot they were sat on prior. Dust and bone marrow stained the floor of their endless white home. 

They averted their gaze from their spot and simply patted their clothing in an attempt to rid it of the dust that stained it. Seeing that their attempts were futile, they simply sighed and and shook their skull. 

Falling back into their usual routine, they proceeded to do a thorough check of their new and past injuries, and wrapped them up in strings - these ones lighter than those they usually used - to help them heal. The voices that kept him company in this endless void did not seem to quiet down during his check either. Their words overlapped each other as they screamed meaningless insults. Meaningless, for the one they were for did not care. Their screams had been following him for as long as he could remember. They were now simply another buzz in the back of their skull. 

After finishing their check-up, they willed their strings in front of them. Their right eyelight blinked in and out of existance a few times before finally going out. The strings that spilled out of the tips of their phalanges gathered a few ways away from their outstretched hand. The skeleton's expression was void of any emotion as the strings danced around each other together and suppressed themselves until a portal, or rather, a window, formed.

Error -for that was the name of this dark and glitching skeleton- let his arm fall to his side, and slowly aproched the eerie portal of dancing strings. After a moment, he rolled up his sleeve, and put his hand through. The portal emitted a white noise and he pulled his arm back slowly. 

Not even a moment afterwards, the strings that created the portal suddenly went slack. The portal dissipated and the strings retreated to Error's fingers. The magic used to create the strings came back in waves. It eventually reached his eye sockets and let his right eyelight blink back into place.

Error blinked a couple times to let his eyelight readjust. He looked at his arm, and inspected the now brighter row of ancient runes for a moment before dismissing them and looking around. His eye was now showing a list with AUs in his peripheral vision, that was only visible to him. Most of them were copies, or unnecessary swap, fell, and swap fell versions of various AUs, much to his annoyance. The God left out another glitchy sigh and opened a portal to his first stop. 

¦

The God of destruction had been destroying AUs for quite a while now. He had fortunately not been bothered by the Creator until now, so he had reached the near end of his list. As he let his strings loose in Swapfell #3087 - letting them sink into the AU's code itself- and allowing them to quickly destroy it, he glanced towards his list. A pequliar sight met him. An AU with the name "__mI_e__w__Ts_u" was his next target. He had never heard of such an AU before, and its rainbow tint indicated that the creator was still in it.

Curious, the God inspected the AU's code. Something he didn't usually do, since he could just see the AU in person. There was no reason to waste time inspecting AUs instead of destroying them. 

The AU's colour palette was really.. bland. Using only five colours was not something his counterpart would usually do. Error only got more curious when he noticed that the colours were all shades of really pale blue, two of them being so close to white that the only reason he knew it wasn't was because of the colors' ID. -This was a big surprise, concidering the Creator's hate and fear of this colour.- The parts of the code where the monsters were announced was -along with the plant, texture, and dialogue files- empty or missing.

After a while of contemplating on his actions, Error chose to leave that AU for last. The last thing he wanted was some kind of unfinished monstrosity created by a mulfunction in the multiverse, or some kind of failed AU feature Ink was testing, to injure him. He has had enough such cases created by Ink's AU experiments attack him in -usually unfinished- AUs, to figure out that Ink liked to leave his mistakes for others to clean up. Not that it wasn't obvious. It was the whole reason he was formed for afterall.

Not only that, but he couldn't afford to let his list to start pilling up again. He had sacrificed every kind of self care other that bathing and treating his wounds for multiple aeons to finally catch up to the creator. 

With that sorted out, the name of this weird AU was moved to the end of the list. A list, that was surprisingly down to only three more AUs other that the mentioned one. The God's face slightly brightened at that, and began to think of what he could do. He would finally have some time to make some more dolls and finally talk to the fallen ones and his family! How long had it been since they last talked? Decades? Centuries? He doesn't rememeber. He is just thanking Fate for showing him mercy for once.

The God of destruction felt a small, yet genuine smile form on his face, his soul fluttering in joy for a moment. After a moment of shock and confusion, he brought a hand to his lips. The feeling of him smiling, and the joyful flutter in his soul felt both foreign and familiar to him. 

The world around him started to fade into codes, and he was soon standing in the anti-void again. A thought of the things he could finally do reentered his mind, and he quickly set off again. Not wanting to waste any more time, he formed a portal to the next AU on his list. His smile, that was now slightly bigger, never leaving his face once as he did so. 


	2. First Encounters

Error was almost done destroying the last universe before he would visit the weirdly named one. His excitement was pilling up, and for the first time in as long as the God existed, he his eyes glowed a bright yellow. His happiness being felt through the entire multiverse, as a result of his deep connection to its codes, and making Dream feel as if a weight he didn't know he carried, was lifted off his soul.

As the world around him dissipated, and the destroyer got ready to summon a portal to the last -- and still rainbow tinted-- universe, a voice, much kinder than the rest, called him softly. "EᖇᖇOᖇ!" It called. A slight edge in its voice. Error stopped in his tracks, his eye lights glowing brighter as his happiness increased even more. "кїη∂ ṽ◎ї¢℮!" he exlaimed. His voice rough and hoarse, because of it being so unused, but the slight echo it left behind, seemed to enchant its sound enough to not seem noticeable. Happiness seeped through him as he heard the voice that helped him pull through his roughest of days, and cheered him up when he broke down. Even warning him before something too severe was going to happen.

"EᖇᖇOᖇ, ᗰY ᗪEᗩᖇ. ᑭᒪEᗩᔕE ᗪOᑎ'T GO TᕼEᖇE.ᔕOᗰETᕼIᑎG Iᔕ ᑎOT ᑫᑌITE ᖇIGᕼT ᗯITᕼ TᕼIᔕ ᗩᑌ" the voice cried out. The tone it used sounding really desperate. Error's eyes slightly dimmed but his happy aura mostly remained. "ї кη◎ẘ †ℌѦ† кїη∂ ṽ◎ї¢℮, βʊ† ї ﹩†їℓℓ ℌѦṽ℮ †◎ ∂℮﹩†ґ◎¥ ї†." He reasoned. Him being way too determined to finally finish the first part of his job to actually listen.

"EᖇᖇOᖇ ᑭᒪEᗩᔕE! Iᔕ IT ᑎOT OᗷᐯIOᑌᔕ EᑎOᑌGᕼ TᕼᗩT IT'ᔕ ᗩ Tᖇᗩᑭ? YOᑌᖇ ᕼᗩᐯE ᗷEEᑎ OᑌT ᗪEᔕTᖇOYIᑎG ᖴOᖇ ᕼOᑌᖇᔕ ᗯITᕼOᑌT IᑎTEᖇᑌᑭTIOᑎᔕ, ᗩᑎᗪ TᕼE ᑕᖇEᗩTOᖇ ᕼᗩᔕ ᗷEEᑎ Iᑎ TᕼᗩT ᔕᗩᗰE ᗩᑌ ᖴᖇOᗰ ᗷEᖴOᖇE YOᑌ ᑕᗩᗰE OᑌT Oᖴ TᕼE ᗩᑎTIᐯOIᗪ. ᖴᑌᖇTᕼEᖇᗰOᖇE, TᕼE ᑕOᗪE ᕼᗩᔕ ᑎOT ᑕᕼᗩᑎGEᗪ Iᑎ TᕼE ᔕᒪIGᕼTEᔕT Iᑎ TᕼIᔕ TIᗰEᖴᖇᗩᗰE. ᑭᒪEᗩᔕE ᒪIᔕTEᑎ TO ᗰE ᗩᑎᗪ ᗪOᑎ'T GO TᕼEᖇE! I ᗷEG YOᑌ!"

But the destroyer wasn't having any of that. So despite the voice's warnings, he opened a portal to the universe that was so bland, and close to white, that he almost thought his portal didn't work for a moment.

As his feet touched the universe's floor, he almost imidiately left when he realised what just happened. The kind voice only came to help him out emotionally, or save him from hurting himself too much. He was actually happy, so the only reason for the voice to come, would be the later. His happy aura, and the yellow glow in his eyes immediately disappeared. The force of the Destroyer's sudden change in mood --from the happiest he's ever been, to really stressed and tense-- would probably bring Dream, if not all of the more sensitive sanses to their knees.

The God's change of mood was accompanied by soft thuds from behind him and he turned around swiftly. He raised a bone brow, and slightly tilted his head to the side, for what he was seeing confused him greatly. There must have been hundreds, if not thousands of Judges in front of him, their codes all indicating that they did, in fact, not belong here. Quite a lot of them were kneeling on the ground shivering. Him guessing that they were the cause of the thuds he heard. The ones that were still standing looked at him in a mix of hatred and curiosity. All of them standing behind the Creator, Ink. 

Ink and Error's eyes met and they stared at each other. Ink having to crane his neck upwards to meet the gaze of the Destroyer, who he only reached up to just above his pelvis. None of them speaking up. Error spoke up after a while. "їηк¥? ẘℌѦ† ї﹩ †ℌ℮ м℮Ѧηїηℊ ◎ḟ †ℌї﹩?" he asked. The Creator seemed to be ticked about the nickname, but the rest just seemed mesmerized by the stranger's surreal hight and voice. It was as if the sound of their voice was incomprehensible, but the echo it left behind masked it softly, and left them in awe. 

Murmurs spread among the various judges. Discussions about the stranger they had gathered to kill begun to bloom. More and more of the Sanses and their judge counterparts participating in them as time went on, and more and more details about the stranger's apperence got noticed. As much as they could see from where they were that is. But that was all interrupted once the Creator let his brush hit the ground. The brush left out a soft thud as it sank into the snow, that appeared to coat the floor of this otherwise empty universe. 

"wє hαvє gαthєrєd hєrє tσ put αn єnd tσ чσur mєαnínglєѕѕ dєѕtructíσn, dєѕtrσчєr!" he stated loudly. His statement seemingly reminding the ones behind him, that they weren't there to get to know, but to kill the newcomer. With heavy sigh, the destroyer mumbled something under his breath sadly, before looking at his counterpart with what appeared to be disappointment. "Ѧḟ†℮ґ Ѧℓℓ †ℌ℮﹩℮ Ѧ℮◎η﹩ ẘ℮ ℓїṽ℮∂ †ℌґ◎ʊℊℌ †◎ℊ℮†ℌ℮ґ, ¥◎ʊґ мїη∂ ﹩†їℓℓ ∂℮ηї℮﹩ Ѧη¥ ѦẘѦґ℮η℮﹩﹩ Ѧ﹩ †◎ ẘℌ¥ ї ℮ϰї﹩† Ѧ† Ѧℓℓ. ◎ґ ї﹩ ї† ʝʊ﹩† †ℌѦ† ¥◎ʊ ℮ηʝ◎¥ м¥ ﹩ʊḟḟ℮ґїηℊ?" The destroyer asked. The sadness in his eyes more prominent, and a saturated blue glow further showing his distress. 

Ink's eyes turned red and he glared at the Destroyer. "í wíll nσt fαll fσr чσur αctíng αgαín dєѕtrσчєr! αn єmσtíσnlєѕѕ mσnѕtєr ѕuch αѕ чσurѕєlf cαnnσt pσѕѕíвlч hαvє α ѕσlíd rєαѕσn tσ єхíѕt! whαt kínd σf purpσѕє cσuld drívє α dєѕtrσчєr tσ kєєp gσíng!? thє multívєrѕє wσuld вє вєttєr σff wíthσut α murєdєr ѕuch αѕ чσurѕєlf αrσund!" The creator screamed.

Without leaving any time for the poor destroyer to explain himself, he raised his brush from the snow and pointed towards him. This simple gesture....

ｗａｓ ｔｈｅ ｂｅｇｉｎｎｉｎｇ ｏｆ ｓｏｍｅｔｈｉｎｇ ｔｈａｔ ｗｏｕｌｄ ｃｈａｎｇｅ ｔｈｅ ｍｕｌｔｉｖｅｒｓｅ ｆｏｒｅｖｅｒ . . . 


	3. All Hell Breaks Loose

Once Ink's brush was stationery, the first group of judges started their attacks; backup groups and healers getting ready to interfere if needed. Some of them lunged at Error with bones or their signature weapons in hand. Others summoned blasters or bones and attacked him from a distance. All of them working in a somewhat synchronised way, that could only come with practice. Their practice wasn't nearly enough though. A lot of judges hit, or barely missed each other, resulting in insults and warnings to be thrown around in a constant stream of unorganized chaos.

All the while Ink acted as a Commander, and ordered the apparent groups of Sanses around. The Creator himself not actually taking part in the fight at all. Error on the other hand was simply dodging and blocking all the attacks with the unnatural ease that came with fighting the creator constantly. He immobilized fighters by catching them with his strings with practised precision, before letting the strings lower them gently on the snow without actually untying or hurting them. The Destroyer had this sad, yet furious aura surrounding him. This in turn resulting in the judges that got even remotely close to him to wonder if this stranger was actually who their Creator and guardian said he was. 

The fight went on for hours. So many hours, that some of the Sanses on the ground, excluding the ones either tied up by the Destroyer's strings, or being healed because they were shot by another teammate of theirs, actually went out and brought food for them to eat as they watched the on going fight. As the fight went on, the Sanses started to become more and more unwilling to fight against the Destroyer. The ones on the ground even started to question their decision to participate. The God of destruction's steady mercy towards them and the Creator's constant ordering around not really being what they envisioned this fight would be. It was weird to thing that the Destroyer was helping them not get killed more than the for once stoic Creator. 

The ones on the ground were about to call the rest of the still fighting candidates to retreat, when a scene that made their marrow run cold played out before their very eye-lights. 

Three groups, each consisting of ten Judges, shot blasters towards the Destroyer, who in turn teleported out of the way. When he reappeared though, he saw that all of the blasters were aiming towards the injured, and tied up judges. Error's, along with the rest of the still fighting Judges', face twisted into one of pure terror. He instantly spawned a wall consisting of a thick layer of bones that emitted a strong glow and aura of power, and teleported himself, along with a blaster shield, in front of them. All of the strings holding the judges loosened a moment after the wall was spawned. 

But the Destroyer seemed to have made a futile mistake. In his panicked state, he had directed most of his power into the wall of bones, leaving him with just enough magic to teleport, and spawn a patheticly weak shield for himself. Everything seemed to go in slow motion as the blasters finally made contact with the shield. The shield had evaporated almost instantly, slamming Error onto the wall behind him. The wall not even cracking.

The Destroyer was stuck on his own wall, refusing to unsummon it in order to protect the helpless judges behind it. He didn't even let out a whimper. Everyone froze. Their eyes wide in terror and shock. When the blasters eventually stopped, everyone was silent. The wall of bones incinerated, letting the ones previously behind it see the God's figure. His clothes were ripped everywhere, with chunks of it missing, but the actual bones of the other were the most horrifying sight they'd ever seen. There were cracks everywhere. Burn marks, missing chips, and even missing chunks were what made up the other's body. 

The God turned his head towards them slowly. The left half of his skull was collapsing in on itself, but relief was evident through his agonised gaze towards them. The injured giant actually smiled slightly as he started to fall towards the ground, sockets half closed. 

He did not have such luck however. Just as his figure neared the snow coated ground, a blur of colours shot towards him and tackled him to the ground far away from the judges. A loud, glitchy, and painful inhale was heard on impact, and a large cloud of dust emerged from where the two landed.

Once the cloud cleared, all of the present Sanses, along with their counterparts, just about erased the 'lazy' from their character profiles, as they bolted towards the now viewable figures. Ink was standing above the now immobile destroyer. His foot on the other's chest, and his brush ready to strike. His eyes were red, filled with Bloodlust and rage, and a sinister smile was plastered on his face. 

Just when the judges were in shooting distance, Ink put up a shield, keeping them all out. The judges started to desperately attack the shield. Hoping to make good of their sin of attacking the friendly God, by saving him. But their attacks prooved to be useless. Leaving them to watch, as the Creator they used to think was trust worthy, beat up the poor monster underneath him.

Yet again, hours had passed. This time seeming to last longer than before. A few desperate judges still attacked the shield with all they had, refusing to let the monster who had just saved so many people to just die. Others were just looked at the turture with desperate, teary, and hopeless eyes. Some even just flat out crying and sobbing as they looked away, trying to ease their scarred mind from the horrors they witnessed. 

The Creator –that everyone now grew to despise– had kept torturing the Destroyer. He had chained him to the floor and kept attacking him with painful attacks. Kepping him awake so he may feel every bit of pain that was aimed towards him and the insults thrown his way blurred together. The Creator was trying to access his soul in order to kill the Destroyer in the most agonising way he knew: throw it into the void. 

In desperation, the creator finally tore the Destroyer's crimson turtleneck open and scanned the bright red, scar ridden ribcage in front of him. The Destroyer glitched harshly as the Creator shattered his ribcage and reached for his soul. The sound of the of the shattering ribcage, stopped all the noise from the other side of the shield, as everyone quickly turned to look at the broken God on the floor. A glitched, echoey scream, that rang through out the entire multiverse and shook the ground left the Destroyer's mouth as Ink touched his soul. 

Startled, Ink stumbled backwards. All he could do was stare as a portal filled with pure black opened underneath the Destroyer and two thin, long, ethereal hands gently pulled him in it. Just as the portal closed, and all the judges launched themselves towards the viscious Creator with teary eyes, the universe they were in, along with the rest existing in the multiverse, shook.


	4. Meetings and Unexpected Reunions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Maple trees simbolise balance. You will need to know that for later ;)
> 
> ~MG

The shaking made everyone stumble on their feet. Some were barely even standing. The Creator who now kneeled on the ground felt a sudden sting in the core of his soul, that left him clutching his chest in agony, and screaming his metaphorical lungs out. That pain was that of the Multiverse trying to find what was missing of the balance it grew accostumed to over the aeons, and tearing through his code to do so. The until now unknown force that was the multiverse itself not liking the absence of the destroyer that took care of it for so long at all.

The judges could only look at their creator with cold glares and empty stares. They might not know what was happening, but they knew that it had to do with the dark boned skeleton they had previously attacked. They all thought of the pain the Creator brought on himself to be justified, after he mercilessly tortured the poor soul. They had no idea what exactly happened to the God, but they were pretty sure that he was somehow rescued, according to the ones who witnessed the event of his disappearance.

The white, long, and slender hands that saved the injured skeleton, seemed to have something to them that screamed 'divine' and 'powerful', which only left more questions with answered to be desired. The thing they all learned though, was that there were beings much more powerful than the Creator currently screeching on the ground.

The judges looked at each other, and after a moment of staring, they seemed to come to a silent agreement. They opened numerous portals, and went through them without a word being exchanged. The only noise heard during this time being the soft, and slightly eerie sound of the swirling portals along with the agonised screams of the Creator behind them.

All of the judges were scattered around. The enormous assembly room they were in was similar to that the humans of the European parliament had in most Universes. The wood making up all of the slightly curved, desk like tables that filled this room, was –ironically– maple tree wood. The light coloured wood making the colorful variety of judges stand out even more. In the middle, facing all of the other judges, was Classic. The first, and therefore oldest, judge seemed to have taken it upon himself to take lead in this meeting.

Everyone, even the happiest, most easy-going, and fun oriented of judges, was quiet. The unanswered questions on everyone's mind making this silence seem unbearably loud. "Is everyone here?" asked Classic. His voice loud and clear. This question seemingly snapping everyone out of their trance.

Silence reigned the room once more. This time being broken by a somewhat short skeleton dressed in gray armor. His light blue gloves, boots, and scarf contrasted the rest of his gray attire nicely; the barely visible patterns on them making them look that much more beautiful. Even though his eyes seemed to be clouded with melancholy, it relaxed everyone to see that the usually energetic, and happy skeleton still carried large blue eye lights nonetheless. "No. Not yet. I have called some friends that usually don't come to any meetings. They, along with me, might be able to answer some of your questions. Just please, " he rose his until now hanging head and looked towards the rest of the judges. A pleading look in his tearstained eyes." keep an open mind. This is not the time for another fight, so as much as some of you" he glanced at Dream "might not want them here, you have to accept that the Creator is not always kind to his creations."

Dream went to say something, but was interrupted by Classic. "We will. We need them to explain themselves first though. If what I think you are implying is true, then we have to know what we are truly dealing with. And just a warning before they arrive. If any of you get the bright idea to start a fight... **You're gonna have a bad time."** Everyone nodded, or let out quiet 'yes' or 'okay's. Once Classic was satisfied with the amount of confirmation in the room, he turned to Blue and nodded as a sign for him to bring his friends in.

With a deep sigh, the short skeleton stood up. A shiver going down his spine, when he felt everyone's eyes follow him as he walked to the entrance of the gigantic assembly room. He stopped just before he reached the door, and opened a portal. Opening it in such a way, that no one but him could look through. He had a sad smile on his face as he looked at the slightly hovering portal. "You can come through now guys."

A deep purple boot with black shoe ties got through, and touched the ground. Another one soon following and revealing the first skeleton to be a light-silver-boned skeleton wearing deep purple and black formal wear. A silver crown with a cresent moon, rested on his sadly tilted head. As soon as he stepped out, Blue engulfed him in a hug. The darkly dressed skeleton soon hugging back tightly as purple glowing tears escaped his now tightly shut sockets. Blue patted his back to comfort him, and looked at the portal nodding. Four more skeletons came out solemly.

Everyone was shocked into silence at the sight in front of them. Blue was hugging Dream's long thought to be insane brother Nightmare, who was in his passive form and actually _crying._ Something no one ever thought they would see. More surprising was the depressed appearance on the people behind him though. Who the judges that knew of them called 'the Bad sanses' had their heads hung low in melancholy. Dust, Killer, and Horror all had their hoods hiding their faces, although the shaking of their bodies, and the ocational shine emitting from something sliding down their cheeks, clearly betrayed their crying. Cross, who was at the moment not fortunate enough to have a hood, was simply looking to the side, in an attempt to hide the tears that run down his already stained cheeks.

"B-Blue? What is the meaning of t-this?"


	5. Answers And Decisions

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am curious. Has any of you actually figured out what the AU the fight happened was named? It was not just random letters, so if any of you figure it out, your feature is guaranteed! Good luck my little monsters! I hope you find it out eventually! 
> 
> ~MG

"B-Blue? What is the meaning of t-this?" choked out Dream. The sight of his brother's form letting hope, but also confusion to settle within his soul. Blue wiped the newly formed tears from his sockets as he whispered something in Nightmare's ear, that made him go reluctantly. Blue turned to look at Dream. The look on both of their faces showing just how much strength it took for them not to let their tears fall. "You wanted answers right? We are some of the ones who knew Error the best, so we are here to tell you just who he truly was."

There was a moment of silence in the room as everyone mauled over what Blue had just revealed. "Some?" a voice pointed out after a while. The voice belonging to a Sciencetale Sans, who was sat close to the still standing group of skeletons near the exit.

"Yes" chimed in Cross. "The fallen ones had also taken a strong liking towards Error. Error, along with us, were the only ones who seemed to understand their predicament according to them. You know, since all of us have the same place in this twisted multiverse as the scapegoats." 

"Enough of that" said Nightmare. "We aren't here to complain. We have gotten used to being the ones blamed for everything. A bit too used to it. But we are here in our time of mourning to put an end to this unfairness. It's what he would have wanted... So now. Let's introduce ourselves properly.." Nightmare took in a shaky sigh, and started. 

"I am Nightmare. King and Guardian of Negativity, and Nightmares. Long ago, I used to guard the tree keeping the remains of my mother's soul, along with the dark and golden apples with my brother.

"My brother, the Guardian of positivity , was loved and adored by everyone in our world. So much so, that the residents of our world often brought gifts of all kinds to him. Me, on the other hand, the then prince and Guardian of negativity, was hated purely for the role I had been born into. No matter what I did, no matter who I did favors to, everyone hated me. Their hate often shown with insults and assaults. My brother never noticed. He was too busy doing his part, and being adored by everyone. He never once questioned the injuries I seemed to get while he was not around. He was always too busy to sit with me and talk.

"After an... Incident..." Cross put a hand on his shoulder to comfort him. They knew he didn't like talking about what happened the day he turned. " I had had enough. I ran up to the tree my brother and I swore to protect with tears rolling down my face, and hate settling within me. I ate one of the apples on my side of the tree. And then another. And another. I ate apples until there were only three gold ones left. It was then, that I became the Nightmare I am known as today. After killing everyone who had ever done me harm, and fighting my brother, I left.

"I eventually found a place to stay, and claimed it as my own. After a while, I started to meet everyone who is now known as a 'bad Sans'. Along with them... Er-ror.." he finished. His voice cracked at the name of a skeleton who had been more of a family to him than anyone else until then. He was so devastated that his voice crack didn't even bother the otherwise prideful skeleton that conquered the darkness around him. 

Dream was silently sobbing. Having seen behind the meaning of his brother's words, and feeling his soul ache in sadness, he felt his soul would crack from all the guilt he felt. He longed to hug his brother, but he knew he would not be accepted back this easily. No one dared to talk as Cross and Blue comforted the once again crying Nightmare. 

Dust coughed. He didn't want the rest of the Multiverse to stare at Nightmare in his moment of weakness, so he turned their attention to him. "I'm.. Dust. In my AU, genocide routes were the only thing I knew for years. Decades. Maybe even longer than that. It was around the 300th reset that I snapped. I was desperate. I wanted everything to stop. So I did the only thing I could think of at the time. I killed everyone. I used the LOVE I gained to kill the kid once and for all. It took me several resets, but I finally did it... I killed them once and for all. I stopped the resets. I won. But I was alone. Insanity had taken over my mind and I wandered aimlessly for so long, I eventually knew the whole underground my memory.

"But then I met Error. At first, I just tried to kill him. We fought and fought every time I saw him. But then, one day, he just gave up. He let me tackle him. His LOVE and EXP had always sent me into a frenzy back then. It took a while, but I eventually got tired. Sliding off him, I just panted in exhaustion. We eventually started talking. We got to know each other, and he eventually brought me to Nightmare... The rest is history.." Dust finished his story. Killer, Horror, and Cross going on to tell theirs.

Killer being found alone and depressed, was brought to Nightmare to be helped, and comforted. Horror was brought food by Error overtime, and after his brother eventually died, he finally left with Error to live with Nightmare. Cross was found alone after the whole X-event incident, and willingly went with Error. Not having any will left to argue and with a 

new family promised to him, the offer seemed too tempting to pass up at the time.

The whole room was left in silence, now seeing the mistakes in their actions, and claims, they were left to think over everything. After the introductions were done, and the new Sanses were seated next to Blue, the questioning started. "First things first. We are terribly sorry for treating you so horribly for so long." The group nodded in understanding. "Now, who are the fallen ones exactly? You mentioned that they were also very close to Error."

"The fallen ones are the Chara equivalents of every AU. They got very close to Error after he started carrying for them, and supported them." Nightmare answered. 

"The Charas!? The demons taking over Frisk in the genocide routes!? What kind of support would those brats need?" growled an Underfell Sans. He was immediately glared at by most of the rest. "Why the fuck are you looking at me like that !?" he immediately retorted. 

"You are making the same mistake we did when we first met Nightmare's gang. Let them explain. " 

"Fine!" 

"Nightmare please continue your explanation." 

"Thank you, Classic. The fallen ones are always blamed for the genocide routes and are therefore hated. But that is simply not the case. The Frisk equivalents are the ones who willingly start said routes. The Charas only take over in the end in an attempt to teach the Frisks that there are consequences to their actions. I have never understood why you would think that the child that killed themselves in an attempt to save the monsters they so loved, would simply decide to kill them all of a sudden." Nightmare said. His last statement made everyone almost hit themselves at how painfully obvious it actually was. 

"I see.. Next question." Classic said. A few of the judges raising their hands. "G #27" he stated. Giving the mentioned Sans the allowance to ask his question. 

"I happened to be quite close to Ink when the Destroyer first entered. After the sudden change of gravity in the AU, and the two skeletons greeting each other, the Destroyer, Error, if I remember correctly, said something along the lines of 'in the aeons we lived through together you never cared to undertand why I exist in the first place' or something. What did he mean by that?"

"Nightmare? Do you want to answer this one or should I?" Blue asked. 

"I will do this one, thank you Blue." Nightmare stated. "First of all, what you felt was not a change in gravity, but the force of the mood change one of the two main Gods of this multiverse. Since I am well acquaintanced with Error's magic, I can safely say it was him. He was really happy the moments before for some reason, and the stress that suddenly took him over caused a huge power wave to release off him, that brought most of the monsters in the multiverse to their knees, if they were fortunate enough. The reason this happened is because of the deep connection he has to the core codes of the multiverse since he became the Destroyer. 

"I say he became, because he was probably a normal Sans before he was formed into the Destroyer of Universes. We do not know for sure, since Error himself does not remember anything before regaining consciousness in the Antivoid, but when we checked him, his stats stated that he was not created, but formed, and forced into the role of the Destroyer. This all happened because of the Creator. Ink. His constant creating being the reason why we need a destroyer at all."

"But why? Can't creation just keep going?" asked a Buttontale sans. The naivity of the Sans was so great, that Nightmare's gang almost laughed. Only, it wasn't the time to laugh. 

"How naive. No wonder none of you ever figured it out! Oh Terror, you're so lucky to not see what the multiverse is truly like." said Horror. His voice cracking, and the tears in his eyes almost falling. 

"There can't be creation without destruction kiddo" spat Horror in disgust. As much disgust as he could master with how broken he felt that is. 

"But-" 

Suddenly the room shook. The code making up the universe the assembly room was in, was breaking and pulling itself together again. The reformed code didn't seem to have anything that was too different than before, except for a few strings of code being changed or missing. 

"What the hell is going on here!?" yelled a few G, and Fell judges. Variants of this phrase being thrown in by other Judges as well. 

All of the 'bad sanses', along with Blue, started tearing up once more. The knowledge of what this sudden code reformation meant, brought even more tears to their eyes, since this only confirmed what the Destroyer had once told them might happen. 

It was needless to say, the sudden burst of sobs coming from the group of what they knew to be the toughest in the multiverse scared the judges. They all started panicking, but before anyone could actually act upon their panic, Classic silenced them with a yell. 

"EVERYONE CALM DOWN! SIT BACK ON YOUR CHAIRS, AND CALM DOWN! Nightmare? Could one of you please explain why you are crying?" 

After everyone was quiet, Killer let out a soft mumble, that was only heard because of the noise enchantment in the room. "He's gone..." he said. Dust adding a short answer to everyone's silent question of how they could possibly know that. "His code, and influence is slowly being removed from the multiverse..." 

Dust then proceeded to look up. His eyes, that were filled with sadness and anger, staring coldly, but sternly into the other's souls. "And to answer your answer your question from before, this multiverse has limits. Limits the Creator you all looked up to had chosen to ignore, just so he could see what would happen. He chose to put to a test how much he could create before everything would collapse in on itself. In an attempt to fix this, FATE made Error the Destroyer, since they thought that Ink had not heard of his intended purpose."

"But he had. " added Cross. "And he was not happy at all to have someone get in the way of his game. So, since Error did not want to be seen, he took that opportunity to spread lies about him. Those lies eventually leading to our current situation." he glared at them, and whispered something to the rest of the gang. All of them agreeing to the statement he had made. The rest of the judges had not understood what he said, but the closest ones to the group of skeletons could make out something along the lines of 'useless judges'. 

"And why should we believe you? You could be making up bullshit for all we know!" spat a Fell sans. 

Nightmare answered that question. His voice grim as ever. "Because there is a very big possibility of the Multiverse falling apart, either partly, or completely, while the multiverse is adjusting the balance and its responsibilities on to the Creator who is screaming in the AU he created. And this concept might be new to you, but we happen to be some of the suckers who could go down if this happened. "


	6. A Mother's embrace

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am also forever thankful to the people who take the time to read the Author notes. So, for the people who do, please comment 'fluffy marshmallow' anywhere in the chapter. Now, I hope you have an amazing day/night, and enjoy this chapter.  
> ~MG

Emptiness reigned in the void. A black darker than even the darkest of its shades ever known to mortals, was the only thing seen in every direction. For it was not even black. This. This was the colour of nothingness.  


In the midst of all this emptyness, there were two figures. Both of them hovering, as there was no apparent floor in the void.

The taller figure had a female appearance. Her whole form was a translucent white that emitted a soft glow off of it. She had long, flowy hair, and a simple white dress, whose ends flowed slowly in the non-existant atmosphere of the void.

Her face was calm. Lushious white eyelashes matching her hair laid closed. Her thin face and small pale lips made her complexionn look like that of what mortals knew as angels. The female's face asorned a soft smile as her thin frame gently caressed the other figure. Their forever glowing hand healing them with ease.

The second figure was a multicoloured skeleton with patched up clothes. The skeleton wore a long black coat with golden ridges and dark blue fading ends over a red turtlenecked pullover. His pants that ended just above his feet followed the same pattern as his coat. His red boned feet were slack, black sandals barely hanging onto them. His neck was protected by a light blue, slightly glowing scarf that laid neatly around it; its ends floating gently fehind him.

His skull was a very dark gray, close to black, and was the same as his palms. His phalanges were a rich red, ending with a beautiful yellow that was not unlike the colour of his teeth. His eyes were closed, and hid his eyelights as he slept. His body laid withing the larger being's arms in a relaxed and calm manner.

The female figure offered comforting words to the dark skeleton. Her whispers kind, gentle, and soft. Promising only the best for the slowly healing skeleton. "I ᗩᗰ TᖇᑌᒪY ᗩᑎᗪ ᑌTTEᖇᒪY ᔕOᖇᖇY ᖴOᖇ ᒪETTIᑎG TᕼIᔕ ᕼᗩᑭᑭEᑎ TO YOᑌ ᗰY ᑕᕼIᒪᗪ. EᐯEᑎ TᕼOᑌGᕼT I TᖇIEᗪ TO ᗯᗩᖇᑎ YOᑌ, I ᑕOᑌᒪᗪ ᑎOT ᑕOᗰE TO YOᑌᖇ ᖇEᔕᑕᑌE ᑌᑎTIᒪ IT ᗯᗩᔕ ᗩᒪᗰOᔕT TOO ᒪᗩTE." She said. A translucent glowing tear slid down her cheek as she spoke and eventually fell on the skeleton's skull.

The skeleton was in a state between consciousness, and unconsciousness. Being able to hear and feel what was going on around him, but not able to see or register it completely. This experience was more like a dream for the skeleton.

The female figure brought the skeleton to her chest, and laid his head on her shoulder gently. Her hands held him gently in her warm embrace by the back of his head and his bottom. This embrace could be described best as motherly.

She brought her knees closer to her body and held his body closer. The love the divine looking being was emitting, brought a smile on the scarred skeletons face, as he hugged back weakly.

Tears of joy slid down her cheeks and she hugged the skeleton slightly tighter. "EᖇᖇOᖇ, ᗰY ᑕᕼIᒪᗪ... I ᑭᖇOᗰIᑕE YOᑌ, TᕼᗩT TᕼE ᒪIᖴE TᕼᗩT ᗩᗯᗩITᔕ YOᑌ ᗩᖴTEᖇ TᕼIᔕ ᗯIᒪᒪ ᗷE ᗷETTEᖇ. ᗩᑎᗪ, EᐯEᑎ TᕼOᑌGᕼ YOᑌ ᗰIGᕼT ᖴOᖇGET TᕼIᔕ, I ᗯᗩᑎT YOᑌ TO KᑎOᗯ ᗰY ᑎᗩᗰE. I ᗯᗩᑎT YOᑌ TO ᗩT ᒪEᗩᔕT ᖇEᗰEᗰᗷEᖇ ᗰE, TᕼE OᑎE ᗯᕼO ᑕᖇEᗩTEᗪ YOᑌ, OᑎᑕE ᗰOᖇE. TO KᑎOᗯ, ᖴOᖇ EᐯEᑎ ᒍᑌᔕT TᕼIᔕ OᑎE ᗰOᗰEᑎT TᕼᗩT I, ᗪEᔕTIᑎY, ᕼᗩᐯE ᖇEᑕᒪᗩIᗰEᗪ YOᑌ ᗩᔕ ᗰY Oᗯᑎ. TᕼᗩT I ᗩᗰ ᔕOᖇᖇY ᖴOᖇ ᒪETTIᑎG ᖴᗩTE ᕼᗩᐯE ᕼEᖇ ᗯᗩY ᖴOᖇ ᔕO ᒪOᑎG. I ᗯᗩᑎT YOᑌ TO ᑎOT ᗷE ᗩᖴᖇᗩIᗪ ᗩᑎYᗰOᖇE. ᗩᑎᗪ EᐯEᑎ TᕼOᑌGᕼ I KᑎOᗯ TᕼᗩT TᕼE ᒪᗩᔕT ᖴEᗯ ᗩEOᑎᔕ TᕼᗩT ᕼᗩᐯE ᑭᗩᔕT, ᕼᗩᐯE ᑕᕼᗩᑎGEᗪ YOᑌ, I ᕼOᑭE TᕼᗩT ᗯᕼᗩT Iᔕ TO ᑕOᗰE ᗯIᒪᒪ ᗷᖇIᑎG YOᑌ ᒍOY OᑎᑕE ᗰOᖇE."

After a while, –or what seemed like a while in this place where time and space held no meaning– the skeleton, now known as Error, was wound free. The scars he had gained over his time as the Destroyer along with the latest additions would sadly be forever present on his body, but he was at least not bleeding now. Destiny was still hugging her child. She was more at peace now that his wounds were closed. Her aura soon turned more peaceful. The love was still present, but it was now softer and more pure.

"ᗰY ᑕᕼIᒪᗪ. I ᗯᗩᔕ GOIᑎG TO GIᐯE YOᑌ ᗩ GIᖴT ᗩᔕ ᗩ ᗯEᒪᑕOᗰE ᗷᗩᑕK, ᗷᑌT IT ᔕEEᗰᔕ ᒪIKE ᗰY ᑭOᗯEᖇᔕ ᗩᖇE ᑎOT ᗩT TᕼEIᖇ ᗷEᔕT ᗩT TᕼE ᗰOᗰEᑎT. TᗩKIᑎG YOᑌ ᗷᗩᑕK ᖴᖇOᗰ TᕼᗩT ᗩᗯᖴᑌᒪ ᗰᑌᒪTIᐯEᖇᔕE ᕼᗩᔕ ᗷEEᑎ ᗰOᖇE E᙭ᕼᗩᑌᔕTIᑎG Tᕼᗩᑎ I TᕼOᑌGᕼT IT ᗯOᑌᒪᗪ ᗷE. ᗩᑎᗪ ᔕIᑎᑕE I ᑎEEᗪ TᕼE ᖇEᔕT Oᖴ ᗰY ᑭOᗯEᖇ TO ᗷᖇIᑎG YOᑌ TO ᗩ ᗰᑌᒪTIᐯEᖇᔕE TᕼᗩT ᗯIᒪᒪ TᖇEᗩT YOᑌ ᖇIGᕼT, I ᗩᗰ GOIᑎG TO ᒪET YOᑌ ᗪEᑕIᗪE ᗯᕼᗩT YOᑌ ᗯᗩᑎT YOᑌᖇ GIᖴT TO ᗷE. I ᗯIᒪᒪ Oᖴ ᑕOᑌᖇᔕE ᗪO ᗩᑎYTᕼIᑎG TO ᗰᗩKE YOᑌᖇ ᒪIᖴE ᗷETTEᖇ ᖴᖇOᗰ ᑎOᗯ Oᑎ, ᔕO YOᑌ ᗰᗩY KEEᑭ YOᑌᖇ ᗯIᔕᕼ ᖴOᖇ ᗩ ᒪᗩTEᖇ ᗪᗩTE, ᗯᕼEᑎ YOᑌ ᕼᗩᐯE ᗰᗩᗪE YOᑌᖇᔕEᒪᖴ ᗰOᖇE ᑕOᗰᖴOᖇTᗩᗷᒪE." She said and kissed his skull. " ᖴOᖇ ᑎOᗯ, I ᗩᗰ GOIᑎG TO ᗷᖇIᑎG YOᑌ TO TᕼE ᗰᑌᒪTIᐯEᖇᔕE Oᖴ ᗩ ᗪEᗩᖇ ᖴᖇIEᑎᗪ Oᖴ ᗰIᑎE. IT ᗯIᒪᒪ ᑌᑎᖴOᖇTᑌᑎᗩTEᒪY TᗩKE ᗰOᖇE Tᕼᗩᑎ OᑎE TᖇIᑭ TO ᗷᖇIᑎG YOᑌ TO TᕼE ᗯᗩᖇᗰ ᕼOᗰE ᗰY ᖴᖇIEᑎᗪ ᑕᕼᗩOᔕ ᕼᗩᔕ EᐯEᖇ ᔕO KIᑎᗪᒪY ᗰᗩᗪE ᖴOᖇ YOᑌ. ᗷᑌT ᖴOᖇ ᑎOᗯ, ᑭᒪEᗩᔕE ᔕEᑎᗪ ᗰY ᖇEGEᖇᗩᗪᔕ TO ᒪᑌᑕK ᗯᕼEᑎ YOᑌ ᔕEE TᕼEᗰ. GOOᗪ ᒪᑌᑕK ᗰY ᑕᕼIᒪᗪ. I ᗯIᒪᒪ ᔕEE YOᑌ ᗩGᗩIᑎ ᔕOOᑎ EᑎOᑌGᕼ."

And with that, Destiny gave Error a last hug. She kissed his skull once more, before opening a white glowing portal. On the other side of the portal was a snowy forest. A dark cave, hiden away by bushes, was barely visible in the background. With a heavy sigh, and Error in her arms, Destiny went through the portal.

The deity shifted to a slightly smaller form before she got through, yet she still had to crouch. The deity slowly made her way towards the cave. She laid the ex- Destroyer in the cave gently and kneeled next to him, caressing his skull. Tears gathered in her eyes as she took a last melancholic look towards the ex-destroyer. Her very being felt heartbroken for having to leave her child so soon after finally getting him back.

But she knows what is to come, and what she has to do. Her child would need to stay here for a while. She would have to take care of things for him back with her sister.

"TᗩKE ᑕᗩᖇE ᗰY ᑕᕼIᒪᗪ..." she whispered softly. A tear landed on the skeleton's face as she gave his skull one last kiss before she left.

The only sound in the cave was the air hitting against its walls, the rustling of leaves, and the water dripping down to the floor.

Hours passed like that. The water dripping down like clockwork as it counted the seconds.

A soft groan echoed in the cave; the sound of clothes shifting around soon following. The skeleton was dreaming of the events before he was brought here.

_'_ _чσu_ _αrє_ _thє_ _σnlч_ _thíng_ _thαt_ _mαkєѕ_ _mє_ _fєєl_ _thíѕ_ _wαч_ _._ _í_ _nєvєr_ _undєrѕtσσd_ _whч_ _._ _вut_ _thαt_ _dσєѕn't_ _mαttєr_ _._ ** _ѕσσn_** ** _чσu_** ** _wσn't_** ** _єхíѕt_** ** _αnчwαчѕ_** ** _._** _hєhє_ _!'_


	7. A Mother's embrace

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am also forever thankful to the people who take the time to read the Author notes. So, for the people who do, please comment 'fluffy marshmallow' anywhere in the chapter. Now, I hope you have an amazing day/night, and enjoy this chapter.  
> ~MG

Emptiness reigned in the void. A black darker than even the darkest of its shades ever known to mortals, was the only thing seen in every direction. For it was not even black. This. This was the colour of nothingness.

In the midst of all this emptyness, there were two figures. Both of them hovering, as there was no apparent floor in the void.

The taller figure had a female appearance. Her whole form was a translucent white that emitted a soft glow off of it. She had long, flowy hair, and a simple white dress, whose ends flowed slowly in the non-existant atmosphere of the void.

Her face was calm. Lushious white eyelashes matching her hair laid closed. Her thin face and small pale lips made her complexionn look like that of what mortals knew as angels. The female's face asorned a soft smile as her thin frame gently caressed the other figure. Their forever glowing hand healing them with ease.

The second figure was a multicoloured skeleton with patched up clothes. The skeleton wore a long black coat with golden ridges and dark blue fading ends over a red turtlenecked pullover. His pants that ended just above his feet followed the same pattern as his coat. His red boned feet were slack, black sandals barely hanging onto them. His neck was protected by a light blue, slightly glowing scarf that laid neatly around it; its ends floating gently fehind him.

His skull was a very dark gray, close to black, and was the same as his palms. His phalanges were a rich red, ending with a beautiful yellow that was not unlike the colour of his teeth. His eyes were closed, and hid his eyelights as he slept. His body laid withing the larger being's arms in a relaxed and calm manner.

The female figure offered comforting words to the dark skeleton. Her whispers kind, gentle, and soft. Promising only the best for the slowly healing skeleton. "I ᗩᗰ TᖇᑌᒪY ᗩᑎᗪ ᑌTTEᖇᒪY ᔕOᖇᖇY ᖴOᖇ ᒪETTIᑎG TᕼIᔕ ᕼᗩᑭᑭEᑎ TO YOᑌ ᗰY ᑕᕼIᒪᗪ. EᐯEᑎ TᕼOᑌGᕼT I TᖇIEᗪ TO ᗯᗩᖇᑎ YOᑌ, I ᑕOᑌᒪᗪ ᑎOT ᑕOᗰE TO YOᑌᖇ ᖇEᔕᑕᑌE ᑌᑎTIᒪ IT ᗯᗩᔕ ᗩᒪᗰOᔕT TOO ᒪᗩTE." She said. A translucent glowing tear slid down her cheek as she spoke and eventually fell on the skeleton's skull.

The skeleton was in a state between consciousness, and unconsciousness. Being able to hear and feel what was going on around him, but not able to see or register it completely. This experience was more like a dream for the skeleton.

The female figure brought the skeleton to her chest, and laid his head on her shoulder gently. Her hands held him gently in her warm embrace by the back of his head and his bottom. This embrace could be described best as motherly.

She brought her knees closer to her body and held his body closer. The love the divine looking being was emitting, brought a smile on the scarred skeletons face, as he hugged back weakly.

Tears of joy slid down her cheeks and she hugged the skeleton slightly tighter. "EᖇᖇOᖇ, ᗰY ᑕᕼIᒪᗪ... I ᑭᖇOᗰIᑕE YOᑌ, TᕼᗩT TᕼE ᒪIᖴE TᕼᗩT ᗩᗯᗩITᔕ YOᑌ ᗩᖴTEᖇ TᕼIᔕ ᗯIᒪᒪ ᗷE ᗷETTEᖇ. ᗩᑎᗪ, EᐯEᑎ TᕼOᑌGᕼ YOᑌ ᗰIGᕼT ᖴOᖇGET TᕼIᔕ, I ᗯᗩᑎT YOᑌ TO KᑎOᗯ ᗰY ᑎᗩᗰE. I ᗯᗩᑎT YOᑌ TO ᗩT ᒪEᗩᔕT ᖇEᗰEᗰᗷEᖇ ᗰE, TᕼE OᑎE ᗯᕼO ᑕᖇEᗩTEᗪ YOᑌ, OᑎᑕE ᗰOᖇE. TO KᑎOᗯ, ᖴOᖇ EᐯEᑎ ᒍᑌᔕT TᕼIᔕ OᑎE ᗰOᗰEᑎT TᕼᗩT I, ᗪEᔕTIᑎY, ᕼᗩᐯE ᖇEᑕᒪᗩIᗰEᗪ YOᑌ ᗩᔕ ᗰY Oᗯᑎ. TᕼᗩT I ᗩᗰ ᔕOᖇᖇY ᖴOᖇ ᒪETTIᑎG ᖴᗩTE ᕼᗩᐯE ᕼEᖇ ᗯᗩY ᖴOᖇ ᔕO ᒪOᑎG. I ᗯᗩᑎT YOᑌ TO ᑎOT ᗷE ᗩᖴᖇᗩIᗪ ᗩᑎYᗰOᖇE. ᗩᑎᗪ EᐯEᑎ TᕼOᑌGᕼ I KᑎOᗯ TᕼᗩT TᕼE ᒪᗩᔕT ᖴEᗯ ᗩEOᑎᔕ TᕼᗩT ᕼᗩᐯE ᑭᗩᔕT, ᕼᗩᐯE ᑕᕼᗩᑎGEᗪ YOᑌ, I ᕼOᑭE TᕼᗩT ᗯᕼᗩT Iᔕ TO ᑕOᗰE ᗯIᒪᒪ ᗷᖇIᑎG YOᑌ ᒍOY OᑎᑕE ᗰOᖇE."

After a while, –or what seemed like a while in this place where time and space held no meaning– the skeleton, now known as Error, was wound free. The scars he had gained over his time as the Destroyer along with the latest additions would sadly be forever present on his body, but he was at least not bleeding now. Destiny was still hugging her child. She was more at peace now that his wounds were closed. Her aura soon turned more peaceful. The love was still present, but it was now softer and more pure.

"ᗰY ᑕᕼIᒪᗪ. I ᗯᗩᔕ GOIᑎG TO GIᐯE YOᑌ ᗩ GIᖴT ᗩᔕ ᗩ ᗯEᒪᑕOᗰE ᗷᗩᑕK, ᗷᑌT IT ᔕEEᗰᔕ ᒪIKE ᗰY ᑭOᗯEᖇᔕ ᗩᖇE ᑎOT ᗩT TᕼEIᖇ ᗷEᔕT ᗩT TᕼE ᗰOᗰEᑎT. TᗩKIᑎG YOᑌ ᗷᗩᑕK ᖴᖇOᗰ TᕼᗩT ᗩᗯᖴᑌᒪ ᗰᑌᒪTIᐯEᖇᔕE ᕼᗩᔕ ᗷEEᑎ ᗰOᖇE E᙭ᕼᗩᑌᔕTIᑎG Tᕼᗩᑎ I TᕼOᑌGᕼT IT ᗯOᑌᒪᗪ ᗷE. ᗩᑎᗪ ᔕIᑎᑕE I ᑎEEᗪ TᕼE ᖇEᔕT Oᖴ ᗰY ᑭOᗯEᖇ TO ᗷᖇIᑎG YOᑌ TO ᗩ ᗰᑌᒪTIᐯEᖇᔕE TᕼᗩT ᗯIᒪᒪ TᖇEᗩT YOᑌ ᖇIGᕼT, I ᗩᗰ GOIᑎG TO ᒪET YOᑌ ᗪEᑕIᗪE ᗯᕼᗩT YOᑌ ᗯᗩᑎT YOᑌᖇ GIᖴT TO ᗷE. I ᗯIᒪᒪ Oᖴ ᑕOᑌᖇᔕE ᗪO ᗩᑎYTᕼIᑎG TO ᗰᗩKE YOᑌᖇ ᒪIᖴE ᗷETTEᖇ ᖴᖇOᗰ ᑎOᗯ Oᑎ, ᔕO YOᑌ ᗰᗩY KEEᑭ YOᑌᖇ ᗯIᔕᕼ ᖴOᖇ ᗩ ᒪᗩTEᖇ ᗪᗩTE, ᗯᕼEᑎ YOᑌ ᕼᗩᐯE ᗰᗩᗪE YOᑌᖇᔕEᒪᖴ ᗰOᖇE ᑕOᗰᖴOᖇTᗩᗷᒪE." She said and kissed his skull. " ᖴOᖇ ᑎOᗯ, I ᗩᗰ GOIᑎG TO ᗷᖇIᑎG YOᑌ TO TᕼE ᗰᑌᒪTIᐯEᖇᔕE Oᖴ ᗩ ᗪEᗩᖇ ᖴᖇIEᑎᗪ Oᖴ ᗰIᑎE. IT ᗯIᒪᒪ ᑌᑎᖴOᖇTᑌᑎᗩTEᒪY TᗩKE ᗰOᖇE Tᕼᗩᑎ OᑎE TᖇIᑭ TO ᗷᖇIᑎG YOᑌ TO TᕼE ᗯᗩᖇᗰ ᕼOᗰE ᗰY ᖴᖇIEᑎᗪ ᑕᕼᗩOᔕ ᕼᗩᔕ EᐯEᖇ ᔕO KIᑎᗪᒪY ᗰᗩᗪE ᖴOᖇ YOᑌ. ᗷᑌT ᖴOᖇ ᑎOᗯ, ᑭᒪEᗩᔕE ᔕEᑎᗪ ᗰY ᖇEGEᖇᗩᗪᔕ TO ᒪᑌᑕK ᗯᕼEᑎ YOᑌ ᔕEE TᕼEᗰ. GOOᗪ ᒪᑌᑕK ᗰY ᑕᕼIᒪᗪ. I ᗯIᒪᒪ ᔕEE YOᑌ ᗩGᗩIᑎ ᔕOOᑎ EᑎOᑌGᕼ."

And with that, Destiny gave Error a last hug. She kissed his skull once more, before opening a white glowing portal. On the other side of the portal was a snowy forest. A dark cave, hiden away by bushes, was barely visible in the background. With a heavy sigh, and Error in her arms, Destiny went through the portal.

The deity shifted to a slightly smaller form before she got through, yet she still had to crouch. The deity slowly made her way towards the cave. She laid the ex- Destroyer in the cave gently and kneeled next to him, caressing his skull. Tears gathered in her eyes as she took a last melancholic look towards the ex-destroyer. Her very being felt heartbroken for having to leave her child so soon after finally getting him back.

But she knows what is to come, and what she has to do. Her child would need to stay here for a while. She would have to take care of things for him back with her sister.

"TᗩKE ᑕᗩᖇE ᗰY ᑕᕼIᒪᗪ..." she whispered softly. A tear landed on the skeleton's face as she gave his skull one last kiss before she left.

The only sound in the cave was the air hitting against its walls, the rustling of leaves, and the water dripping down to the floor.

Hours passed like that. The water dripping down like clockwork as it counted the seconds.

A soft groan echoed in the cave; the sound of clothes shifting around soon following. The skeleton was dreaming of the events before he was brought here.

_'_ _чσu_ _αrє_ _thє_ _σnlч_ _thíng_ _thαt_ _mαkєѕ_ _mє_ _fєєl_ _thíѕ_ _wαч_ _._ _í_ _nєvєr_ _undєrѕtσσd_ _whч_ _._ _вut_ _thαt_ _dσєѕn't_ _mαttєr_ _._ ** _ѕσσn_** ** _чσu_** ** _wσn't_** ** _єхíѕt_** ** _αnчwαчѕ_** ** _._** _hєhє_ _!'_


	8. Weirdness In His Code

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello there everyone! I have decided that I want to get to know my little monsters better. In order to do that, I am going to ask a question in the start of every chapter, starting now! 
> 
> Also, I have added some more attributes to the CHECK option. I really wanted to have different categories, one for his attributes, and one for information about him/ his life. 
> 
> Question: How long have you known about this mini fandom of 'the forced destroyer Error'? / what was the last fiadd or hwhbb book you read (before this one)? 
> 
> ~MG

Error woke up with a jolt. He looked around him in panic, half expecting Ink to be standing over him. It didn't take long for him to realise that that was not the case though. There were actual colours surrounding him. There weren't any souls present anywhere near him, and none of them felt hostile anyways. He looked around him warily. The feeling of the AU indicated that it was fairly young, but something was wrong with the code. He hadn't checked yet, but it just felt off. 

Taking in his surroundings once more, he realised that he was in a cave. A fairly dark, and wet one at that. Once he stood up, two things became apparent. First of all, he was not feeling as hurt as he should. He was actually feeling better than he had felt since his first days as the Destroyer. Or the ones he remembered as his first, anyway. 

This striked him as odd, since the last time he was conscious he couldn't move a single bone on his mangled body and his ribs were shattered. Secondly, he realised that there was light coming into the cave from an opening.

Not wasting anymore time, he put his hands on the shapes in front of him and tried to push them aside. He was quite surprised when his hands went trough them, and came in contact with multiple sleek, hard and simioularly shaped small things. His action made the things in front of his rustle, and a bit of snow to fall off. 

He stepped closer, and tried to push through the objects in front of him once more. Sure enough, his hands pushed the little objects again. Seeing this, he pushed them aside and went through. A loud rustling sound echoed in the cave as he did so. 

Once he was on the other side, he was met with the sight of the snow-covered floor of a pine tree forest. Looking behind him, he spotted two big bushes in front of the cave he woke up in. Having confirmed his suspicion about the small objects he touched being leaves, he turned around once more, and started walking away from the cave. He headed towards the direction he knew the path would be.

Error was now close to the edge of the forest. His mind was plagued by various thoughts, and his steps were slowing down the closer he got to the trail. He was quite confused. He knew for a fact that the attack had been real, since he had stopped dreaming as soon as Nightmare's brother –Dream– had met him. Something about not deserving to find peace even when uncoscious. 

Hallucination was also out of the question, since that was removed from his code by FATE after various occasions of him not being able to do his job properly, or at all while under this effect. 

He remembers screams, bright colours, and pain. Just, so much pain. He was pretty sure that incident should have left him near dusted in the antivoid for quite a while. But here he was. Standing next to a tree, close to a fairly familiar, but still somehow unique trail. He shook his head and looked at the tree next to him. The closest branch to the ground was about 5 times higher than Error was tall. This didn't stop him from jumping, and landing on it gracefully though. It only assured him, that no one would bother him –if they even noticed him at all– while he inspected the codes of this universe. 

Error sat down on the brach, and leanined against the tree's thick trunk. He checked his surroundings once more, before letting out an echoy sigh, and finding a comfortable position to sit in and close his eyes.

After taking in the calming sound of the forest, and feeling the light breeze slither its way around his bones for a while, he opened his eyes once more. He raised his sleeve to check the runes that were burned into his bones. This action held no real significance. It was merely a habit he had formed during his life. 

His eyesockets widened imidiately at the sight and he sat up in slight alarm. FATE's rune was almost gone. It just looked like it was another random miscoloured scar now. This could only mean one thing, and that was that their influence on him was near non-existant. Error was almost happy, when he noticed something else. There were two other runes on him, these ones not etched inti, but rather a part of his bones. Like a tattoo of some sorts. One of them was one of the few that were slowly fading ever since he woke up in the antivoid for the first time. It was white-silver and almost seemed to glow softly. The second one was entirely new, and seemed to be slowly becoming visible. It had a green-silvery colour to it, and was also softly glowing. As far as his rune reading knowledge went, he could recognize them as the symbols of destiny, and luck. 

Even though this somewhat excited him for some reason, he couldn't help but wonder how he got them. He let out an exasperated sigh in confusion and frustration, and let himself fall against the tree trunk once more. He brought one hand to his forehead to rub it, and let the other one clutch his manubrium in order to slightly ease his panicking soulbeat.

After a moment, he let his hands fall to his sides again. His right hand traced his manubrium as it fell, and went over the ce ter of it. A significant place on any creature's body. In doing so, Error felt something was wrong. More importantly, something was missing. 

Tracing the bone again, he found that the symbol indicating his multiverse was gone. Error suddenly felt dread settle in him. There was no reason he knew of, that could possibly make it disappear. Every creature had it, even if it was only 0,01 of a millimeter deep. It was something that the multiverse itself carved into the skeletons –or just their codes in case they didn't have any– of its inhabitants after their creation. Or adoption in some cases. 

He pulled out his soul quickly. His frantic eye lights checking it over in a panic. The only change was the colours of the stings keeping it together. The thick, rich blue strings that dug into his soul to keep it together were gone, and in their place were thin and gentle blue strings with a pastel red glow hugging his soul gently, emitting a feeling of comfort and a gentle kind of love. This somewhat calmed him down, but he decided to check his stats, just to make sure he was alright. 

N/A sans - (Ex) Forced God of Destruction 

LV N/A

HP N/A [Depression]

ATK N/A

DF N/A

EXP N/A

WEAPON strings, bones, gaster blasters, string instruments

ARMOR N/A

SPECIAL ATTRIBUTES [immortality], [immunity to all poisons], [immunity to all venoms], [regeneration], [destroyer], [puppet maker], [puppet master], [master of string instruments], [photographic code memory], [Destiny born], [Fate formed], [master of combat], [master of precision], [string master], [Justice soul], [Patience soul], [aura influencer], [float], [code reader], [teleporter], [portal master], [master string (Re)formator], [soul tracker], [magic tracker], [caretaker], [haphephobia], [high pain tolerance], [•••] 

* Taken away from his home by force. 

* Was formed, and forced into the role of God of Destruction for the multiverse FATE created for their creation, Ink. 

* Has lived for aeons. 

* Friend, and member of the make-shift family of the bad Sanses and Charas. 

* Each scar has a story. And he can sadly remember most of them. 

* Is not from this multiverse. 


	9. Twisted Luck

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you have an amazing day/night and enjoy this chapter! 
> 
> Question: If you could choose a Sans whose life you could follow, but had live with him for the rest of his existance -as long as his AU/ living space existed- who would you choose and why? 
> 
> ~MG

Error was completely, and utterly confused. There were so many things that didn't make sense in his stats. A lot of the glitched out stats he had were now clear for some reason. They still weren't defined, but they weren't glitching non-stop. Not only were they readable, they were mostly... strange. 'Destiny born'? 'not from this multiverse'? What was that supposed to mean? 

He was just so confused. What happened after the big fight? How in the multiverse did he pass out? How did he end up in a cave healed, with patched up clothes, new runes, and clear stats? What in the world was going on? 

He was getting a headache just thinking about the situation he found himself in. He let out a sigh, and slumped against the tree trunk once more. He'd have to check the rest of his stats later. 

His sockets were about a third of the way closed, and eyelights stared ahead. He stayed there for a while. The silence around him was comforting, but something was wrong. He could not quite pinpoint what it was, but it was making him uneasy. Like that crazy feeling you get when you notice something in your imidiate surroundings is crooked and out of your reach, no matter how desperate you are to fix it. That kind of feeling that resides deep within your chest, and grows the longer you think about the crooked object and makes you fidgety.

He furrowed his bonebrows, and searched within his mind. It felt like whatever it was, should be really obvious. The impulse to check the list of Aus he had to destroy was definitely not it, since the rune tying him to the multiverse was gone, and he therefore he was not a part of the balance anymore. He couldn't access that list anymore and he knew it. This should definitely kind of freak him out, but he had more important things to worry about. The balance was settled for at least a few centuries too, if not a few thousand years. No, it was like when someone changed something from where it usually sat, and even though your brain acknowledges that something is different, it doesn't yet know what. This just was so frustrating! What could he possibly be missing!? 

Error shivered for a moment. This action brought the dark skeleton back into reality, and, while he tried to refocuse his eyes, he noticed the first signs of a migrane forming. He could look around, and know what things were, but his mind did not allow him to put into words what he was seeing or even completely register them at all. Thinking was becoming harder, and the distinct feeling of wanting to throw up started forming. He imidiately wrapped his head with pale, light blue strings, and started to heal himself. Quiet curses flowed out of his mouth, but were almost incomprehensible. 

It took a while, but Error had finally healed the previously oncoming migräne before it could start. This did of course relieve him somewhat, but it threw his thoughts off course, and made him forget what he wanted to do. Being frustrated once more, Error jumped off the branch, and landed on the snow with silent elegance. The only noise heard was the almost inaudible crunch of the snow as he landed on it. 

Error looked at the path in front of him. It was certainly different than the pattern the Creator sticked to. Being too intrigued by this unique occurance, and feeling his inner child wonder awake within him after its long slumber, Error took it upon himself to explore this Universe. He didn't have to destroy it for once either, so he could just wonder for curiosity's sake. 

Error being himself, he teleported to Waterfall first. The 'stars' of the underground being one of his favorite things to explore in AUs. Once he appeared in Waterfall, he unconsciously held his breath, and his eyelights turned slightly star shaped at the sight of the cave. This was a truly unique sight. The usually monochrome, blue colour scheme of Waterfall, was now a mix of dark blue, and purple, along with a bit of magenta and pink. The walls and grass were made up of dark blue, ending with purple, materials. The crystals that made up the ceiling though, started with a gradient of dark blue, purple, and bright magenta and hot pink, in their ends. The glowing crystals made the ceiling look like a galaxy. The glowing echo flowers and water, were a light magenta, reaching a pink hue at their thinnest, or more clear parts. 

Error was absolutely mesmerized by the beauty portraid in this cave. He wondered around for a while. Hearing the wishes, proposals, and woes of the monsters that visited the stunning cave, echo around.

As he reached the end of the cave, he heard a panicked, and frantic pant. Although faint, the quick inhale and exhale of the person heading towards him, would indicate that they were running. With his enchanted hearing, Error could soon make out the soft sound of rattling bones that accompanied the figure approaching. He slowly walked towards the noise. The two young, and frightened souls he felt coming towards him, put him into the protective persona he had developed while caring for the Charas. 

A moment later, he finally saw a small skeleton representing a Sans in a hospital gown running in the direction of Waterfall. Glowing, tralucent tears run down his cheek bones. The second, and much smaller skeleton, represented a Papyrus, and was held tightly to the Sans' chest. Once Error caught sight of the metal plates drilled into the skeletons' hands, he imidiately felt anger built up within him. Handplates. One of the AUs he hated the most. He could feel the souls of presumably the Gaster, and royal guards heading towards them in the distance. 

Once the small skeletons came close, Error run up to them and gently held the Sans softly. The Sans froze, and became frantic for a moment, before he looked up to the dark skeleton that was softly shushing him, and tried to calm him down. "ẘℌѦ†'﹩ ẘґ◎ηℊ?" Error asked the young child softly. He switched to using Wingdings, since it had the highest chance of being understood by the little ones. Sure enough, a still crying, and shaking Sans, answered back with jumbled Wingdings. "Gaster. Me and brother escaped him, but he is chasing us. Gaster is not nice. Please don't bring us back!" He whimpered. 

Error hugged the child and the baby or toddler close to his chest. This gesture panicked the Sans, but the protective and almost paternal magic the larger skeleton emitted calmed him down. The feeling of Error's magic surrounding theirs, although new to the younglings, brought them comfort, and made them feel safer. Their hyperventilating souls finally calmed down a bit, but they were still panicking. Error's parental –or what he calls 'duncle'– instings jumped into gear. His eyelights gained a more shielded appearance, as he felt the angry soul of Gaster, and the guards, closed in to the entrance of Waterfall.

Error shifted the skullies in his arms to a better position and looked at them. They were still apprehensive of him and slightly panicked, but their eyelights betrayed how desperate they truly were. The Sans held onto his brother tightly, and unconsciously slouched a bit in an attempt to hide better.

Error looked towards the e trance of Waterfall and then towards the younglings in his arms. Without even thinking about it, he held them close and got ready to teleport. 

"∂◎η'† ẘ◎ґґ¥ ℓї††ℓ℮ ◎η℮﹩.ї ẘїℓℓ ℊ℮† ¥◎ʊ †◎ Ѧ ﹩Ѧḟ℮ґ ℘ℓѦ¢℮"


	10. Shelter

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all so much for reading this far! I am looking forward to seeing all of you little monsters in the future! Free virtual hugs for every one! 
> 
> * you have been virtually hugged
> 
> * the hug by Monster Guardian fills you with AFFECTION 
> 
> * you have aquiered the official 'little monster club' badge 
> 
> *Equip it? 
> 
> [yes] [no]
> 
> Comment/ Ignore 
> 
> Question: If someone fought you, what colour (of the ones mentioned in the official UT game) would it be, and why?

Error teleported into the forest near Snowdin with the kids. He held them in his arms tightly, and scouted the surrounding trees. After a few seconds, he spotted a tree with quite a few sturdy branches near each other, and a good amount of foliage. "ℌ◎ℓ∂ ◎η †їℊℌ†, кї∂﹩" he whispered under his breath. The two young skeletons in his arms were somewhat reluctant, but they eventually complyed. Error crouched slightly, and then jumped on one of the branches of the tree, effectively making the younger ones' hold on his sleeves even tighter.

Error felt strings starting to form, and falling out of his eyesockets. The feeling of the raw magic circulating within them, soothed the high vulnerability he felt without them as their magic eventually reached his phalanges. He balanced the weight of the two young skeletons on his left arm, still holding them against his chest as he brought his right hand in front of him and got to work. 

The tears on the skeletons' eyes had started to cease. Only an eventual hiccup, or whimper come from their shaking forms. Their heads turned toward and paying full attention to the strings that were forming a platform between the branches by creating an intricate pattern. The kids watched in fascination, as the platform started looking more and more sturdy.

After the platform was finished, Error sat down on it, and let the strings form some kind of fence after he set the kids in front of him. He let out a sight and looked at the baby bones in front of him. They were extremely young, even for a handplates universe. The Sans was barely a child -around five or six years of age if he had to guess- and the Papyrus could be considered a toddler, -about two years old. Something that meant that they either escaped earlier than what they usually do in these AUs, or that their growth had been slowed down. 

Error took in a deep breath, drawing the attention of the still apprehensive, but now much calmer, kids. "м¥ ηѦм℮ ї﹩ ℮ґґ◎ґ. Ѧґ℮ ¥◎ʊ †ẘ◎ ℌʊґ† їη Ѧη¥ ẘѦ¥?" He said in a soft voice. The echo that followed it brought comfort to the little skeletons, because of how different it made his voice sound in comparison to the ones that belonged to the people who hurt them until now. The care that the voice of the tall stranger -now known as Error- carried, also giving the little ones hopes of protection.

The Sans sniffled, and then proceeded to answer. "I-.. my- my legs hurt. And my soul feels weird. I don't know about my brother" he glanced at his brother, who was cuddled up against him.

Error nodded in understanding. He inspected the kids in front of him for the first time, and he now noticed a few precise scars running along various bones. His eyes slightly darkened at the sight, and he had to use most of his willpower to suppress his instinct to growl, in order to not scare the kids. Just the mere thought, that anyone could even think of putting kids through something so messed up and traumatizing made him remember why he eventually stopped complaining about being the destroyer. Which reminded him that he had yet to check the codes of this AU. 

The soft sound of bones clanking against each other brought his attention back to the kids. The Sans was trembling, and hugging the Papyrus close in an attempt to keep him warm and protected. Error's eyes softened once more. He raised his hand, and with a gentle smile, and caring voice, he motioned them to him. "¢◎м℮ ℌ℮ґ℮" he said. "ї†'﹩ †◎◎ ¢◎ℓ∂ ḟ◎ґ ¥◎ʊ †◎ β℮ ◎ʊ†﹩ї∂℮ ẘ℮Ѧґїηℊ †ℌї﹩ ℓї††ℓ℮".

The eldest of the two skellies looked at Error questionably. Not knowing what he wanted them to do. He got slightly startled when the dark skeleton in front of him sat up slightly, and leaned towards them. He hugged his little brother closer to him in caution, but did nothing to stop Error from whatever he was doing. He was willing to give the monster helping them the benefit of the doubt when it came to his trust. It was only a little bit, but he still trusted him somewhat. When Error pulled him, and his brother towards him, he slightly panicked. The idea of him being touched scared him. But the fear disappeared pretty much instantly. The other's cautious, and gentle touch eased his nerves. No one in the lab was ever cautious or gentle. 

Error set them on his lap, and pulled his coat over them. "ї кη◎ẘ †ℌї﹩ ї﹩η'† мʊ¢ℌ, βʊ† ї† ﹩ℌ◎ʊℓ∂ ﹩ʊḟї℮¢℮ ḟ◎ґ η◎ẘ. ї ẘїℓℓ ℌѦṽ℮ †◎ мѦк℮ ¥◎ʊ β◎†ℌ ﹩◎м℮ ¢ℓ◎†ℌ℮﹩ †◎м◎ґґ◎ẘ †ℌ◎ʊℊℌ." Error said. The Sans was a bit surprised by this action, but did not question it. The warmth the tall, dark skeleton emitted had quickly lulled both him, and his brother to sleep. 

Error smiled. His eyes were glowing a soft yellow, showing his content with the current situation. He took his eyes off the sleeping baby bones on his arms, and glanced in front of him. The fence surrounding the platform they were on was farelly tall, but still let a lot of the chilling wind through. Seeing this, made his aura emitt a bit of warmth, and willed his strings to create a dome around them. He was immune to pretty much any temperature, but the little ones could get sick. 

His action was only now downing on him. He did absolutely not regret saving the kiddos, but he could have easily just helped them from the shadows. But he guessed it didn't matter at the moment. He actually quite enjoyed their company. He needed a distraction anyways, and this was a welcome one. It actually reminded him of when he used to hang out with the Charas, after he started rescuing them. 

This thought quite saddened him, but he could check on them later. He was happy that the balance was now no longer his to take care of, but he couldn't help but miss his friends. Maybe he could visit after he took care of the little ones. 

Just then, when an old friend spoke up, did he realise what he was missing this whole time. "I ᗩᗰ ᔕOᖇᖇY ᗩᗷOᑌT TᕼᗩT ᗪEᗩᖇ, ᗷᑌT I ᑕOᑌᒪᗪ ᑎOT ᕼᗩᐯE ᗯᗩITEᗪ ᗩᑎY ᒪOᑎGEᖇ. I ᑕOᑌᒪᗪ ᑎOT ᗷEᗩᖇ TᕼE ᔕIGᕼT Oᖴ TᕼᗩT ᔕIᑕK ᑕᖇEᗩTOᖇ ᕼᑌᖇTIᑎG YOᑌ." 

**ｔｈｅ ｖｏｉｃｅｓ.**


	11. Anger Issues

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoy this chapter and have a great day/night! 
> 
> Question: If you fell into the underground, -without any knowledge of the consenquenses- what kind of route would you most likely do? Pacifist, Neutral, or Genocide? 

Back in the original Multiverse, the Judges were arguing with each other. "How the hell would the multiverse even know if the Destroyer was gone!? Much less correct itself because of it!?" yelled an Undefell Sans. He was already standing in his place due to an earlier outburst that had left some cracks on the table in front of him.

The revelation that Nightmare had just casually dropped about an hour prior, had set off arguments all around the room. The Judges had split into various groups. The ones who believed him tried to back the information up. The ones who were still in denial about the whole situation - like the UF Sans mentioned earlier- found 'flaws' in the claims, and shot off questions to the believers, that no one could answer with certainty. There were also the ones who just discussed with each other quietly. These judges were either nutural to the whole idea, or they tried to be.

Then, there was Nightmare's group. The group was just keeping to themselves quietly. They kept comforting each other, and kept themselves from breaking down into sobbing messes, by reminding one another. Reminding each other that there was faith. Faith that the Destroyer they all grew to love as a family, a parent, or some even beyond platonic ways, would now be happier, and free wherever he was. It was all they could do. 

This went on for hours, despite how much Classic tried to put an end to this whole ordeal. It only made him feel worse, when he noticed that Dust was starting to have an episode of some sorts. He was just smiling widely, his eye sockets wide, and tears streamed down his cheeks, and he seemed to be saying something. Desperation seemed to spill from every word he uttered. 

Now Classik was getting really mad. Nightmare's gang was just sitting there and comforting each other through their mourning, and various episodes that most likely were caused by some kind of past trauma resurfacing. Not only that, but it was too loud to even try to listen, and sympathise with them! The Jugde of the first ever original copy suddenly stood up. An angry, yet determined look on his face. He let his eye glow, and just as he was about to yell at everyone, and point out what they were causing, a corner of the room they were in crumbled out of existence. 

The sudden noise had effectively shut everyone up. They just stared at the now blank corner of the room for a moment, before most of them just turned to face the group of dark Sanses -and Blue- in the back. Just when everyone was about to start bombarding them with questions, Nightmare's terrified expression, and trembling, but firm voice interrupted them with a simple frase. "We have to evacuate. Now" 

"Why do you-" the Judge was not even done talking, before another part of th room crumbled. Just as this occurance registered to everyone, the room started to crumble towards the middle in a fast pace. 

"Everyone! Follow us through the portals we will open!" everyone turned to Nightmare. "Do not push each other! It will only take longer for everyone to leave!" every member of Nightmare's gang ran to the entrance and opened multiple portals. "Once you are through, keep walking! Do not stop in front of the portal! Go, now! We have no time to loose! If this AU is erased we will end up falling in the void, and unless you want your AU to be destabilized, I would recommend you run through now." 

The judges were running through the portals quickly. They did not know where they led, but they didn't care, as long as they got out in time. Nightmare and his gang were already through, and they directed the incoming judges around the dark, but still elegant ball room they ended up in. 

The AU was almost completely gone, and it only crumbled quicker, the less there was. Everyone was terrified. More so, the judges still in the room. About half of them got out, when the first scream was heard. The ground had disappeared from underneath a Storyshift judge, and they had fallen into the unknown underneath them. 

This frightened the rest of the remaining judges, and they started trying to push their way through the portals. Inevitably, they often got stuck, and the evacuation only took longer, as they kept tripping. "No! Stop! You're just making it worse! Just walk through calmly! It won't help at all if you-" Nightmare started to warn them, when the last few Judges desperately tried to reach the now glitched out of existance Portals. 

Everyone was momentarily frozen in shock. The realisation that those judges, along with the AU they were in, were now gone, let silence reign in the dark living room. Everything was still. None dared make a move.

The room suddenly got colder. Nothing that noticeable at first, but it was accompanied by the darkening of the room, and fear along with anxiousness bagan setting within everyone's soul. 

As everyone was still looking forwards, they caught sight of the gang just sighing and taking a few steps back. They were about to question them, when a glowing cyan eye turned to them swiftly.

Nightmare's icy glare led to a series of whimpers around the room. He let out a low growl as the first drops of tar slowly itchhed their way down his eye sockets and mouth. "Have yoυ noт learned тo ғollow orders?" He asked. Most of his torso and lower body, along with his arms were already partly covered. Multiple thin tendrils forming, and dissipating behind him as he spoke. "нave yoυ, aғтer ѕo мany aeonѕ oғ lιғe ғιnally loѕт care aвoυт yoυr eхιѕтence?" He asked. 

No one dared move a muscle. Not even the angry demi god's brother. "anѕwer мe!" He yelled. Everyone flinched. The others' body was covered in a thin layer of tar, the only place you could still see a bit of bone at, being his skull. "N- no.." Stuttered out a judge close to the edge of the room. The cold eye of the tar covered monster met the eyes of the one who spoke. 

Said judge let out an involuntary yelp as the now taller dark skeleton instatenously slithered his way in front of him. His now also tar covered skull, that held a wide and eerily calm eye, and a mouth that was sitting closed in a dangerously calm line further down, was mere inches away from the other's, when he, with a hauntingly hollow voice, opened his mouth to talk again. An icy breath being released along with his question. "тнen wнy dιdn'т yoυ ғollow мy orderѕ..." he willed a thin tendril to slither around the other's neck. The end of it gently moving back and forth against the smaller one's cheeks. Shivers run down his spine, and he fell into a state of fear and shock. _**"lιттle ѕnaιl?"**_


	12. Punishment for the rebels

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>   
> Have an amazing day/night everyone! 
> 
> ~MG
> 
> Question: If you could choose the colour of your soul to be a specific colour for. The rest of you existance, would it be your favorite colour or not? Why would you choose that specific colour? 

The tendril tightened around the frail skeleton's spine. The skeleton was petrified. He couldn't move. He couldn't blink. He couldn't breath. All he could do was stare into that cyan glowing eye, that mesmerized and terrified him at the same time. His soul was beating slowly, as fear was slowly becoming the only thing he could feel. 

CRACK

The first crack echoed around the silent room, as his spine started giving in under the pressure put on it.

No one dared make a sound. Their flinching was the only indication they heard it. 

The little Sans was still entranced. His now gray soul, who was close to empty of magic wasn't even beating. Marrow started leaking from the wound on his spine, and dripped on the tendril before the soft pattern of the concistant splatters of marrow making contact with the floor, started being heard.

The young ones eyelights dimmed, as Nightmare sucked out his magic through his fear. "тell мe, lιттle snail..." 

CRACK

"wнy dιd тнey noт ғollow мy orderѕ?"

His spine had now become a waterfall of marrow, as the spiderweb of cracks on it let the reddish-pink, magic laced substance leak of its solid enclosure. Another judge went to speak, or at least move closer to his injured counterpart, but the ones near him quietly shut him up, and held him in place. Tears were present on the cheeks of the softer in nature judges, as the rest was either in shock, looking away, or trying to keep calm, and quiet where they stood.

"They were afraid.. " he answered. Speaking with surprising ease, seeing how close his spine was to snapping. His voice was dull and empty. His eyes almost invincible, due to how much magic he had lost.

"wнaт were тнey aғraιd oғ lιттle ѕnaιl?" Nightmare asked. Another tendril softly caressing the pink-themed skeleton's cheek.

The smear the tendril left behind, and the dangerous calmness Nightmare spoke with as he toyed with the small one's life, sent shivers down the 'light judges' ' spines. The silence that otherwise ruled the room, made their experience much more terrifying.

"They were afraid of dying Efialti.."

The name the young one uttered shocked Dream greatly, for that name had not been used to adress his brother since his last days as the prince of negativity. Thus it should not have been known to such a young Sans. Much less this one's, whose whole AU idea had arisen at least a dozen aeons after that name had last been uttered. If he hadn't written the name in the journal he kept from his first years of existance, he would've forgotten their original names as well.

The rest of the judges on the other hand were drowning in confusion. They did not know what was happening, much less what Efialti meant. They did not know what it was, or what it could mean. All they knew was that the dull Sans whose life was held by a string - or in this case a tendril - was no longer himself. Or at lest was not speaking on his own free will.

"don'т yoυ тнιnĸ ιт is ιronιc? нow тнeιr ғear oғ daмnaтιon lead тo 

тнeιr ιмιdιaтe deaтн?" Nightmare voiced his rethorical question calmly. He was seemingly calming down slowly.

"Yes..."

"woυld everyтнιng noт вe мυcн ѕιмpler ιғ тнey jυѕт lιѕtened ғor once?" he turned around and glared at the Judges in the direction he was looking at. "woυldn'т ιт!?" he yelled, shattering the spine of the Sans he was holding in his fit of rage. 

The body, and fragments of bone, that used to make up the small skeleton's body fell. The body turning to dust as it made its' way to the ground, leaving nothing but a dust-covered pink attire to hit the ground. 

It was dead silent. The soft crackle of the falling dust was the only sound that could be heard. 

"ι нave вeen noтнιng вυт nιce тнιѕ wнole тιмe." he turned his whole body towards the judges "ι even oғғered тo ѕave all oғ yoυ paтнeтιc copιeѕ oғ a jυdge." He starts walking to the edge of the room. The various judges stepping aside as he walked, to create a path for him. "вυт anyone wнo dareѕ dιѕreѕpecт мe, мy poѕιтιon, or мy ғaмιly, wιll нave тнe ѕaмe ғaтe aѕ coттon candy sans 33." 

Some of the judges glance at the pink, dust covered jacket at the mention of its' owner's name. "вlυe." the mentioned Sans turns to face Nightmare. "ι aм goιng тo reтυrn тo мy cнaмper. woυld yoυ do мe a ғavor, and вrιng мe one oғ тнe вlanĸeтѕ?" he requests. The blue-clad skelton nodded, and followed Nightmare as he made his way out of the room silently. The dark aura of the room slowly retreated, as Nightmare went further, and further away, and the Judges let out sighs of relief, or fell to their knees, as their fear caught up to them.

Some of them cried for the loss of their counterparts, or just as a way to release the stress that had piled up on them. As the Judges slowly came out of their shock indused silence, most of their attention was focused on Blue. The first Underswap Sans, who was now leaving the room. 

The small skeleton entered a living room and kneelt in front of a black chest. The chest was decorated with silver, that ran along its edges, and a silver locket with a light blue cursive 'E' on it, kept it locked. Blue let some of his magic flow into the locket, which in turn opened. He took off the locket, and gently placed it next to him. Once Blue opened the chest, a faint glow could be seen. Withing the chest resided multiple light blue, faintly glowing, rolled up blankets. Blue reached inside, and pulled out a blanket. He carefully closed the chest's lid, and placed the locket back on its respectful place. He stood up with the blanket in his hands, and left.

The distinct sound of a blaster going off got everyone's attention. "It's been a long day" started Cross. "I am sure you are all tired" he continued. The glares coming from the rest of the gang that stood on either side of him, made sure to shut up anyone who was about to protest. That, and the glowing eyelights coming from the the dark hallway, next to the one Nightmare had left out of. The colours of said eyelights indicated that there were at least a few more Horrortale and Dusttale Sanses present within the mansion they were standing in. If not some more Killer Sans copies aswell, seeing as there was no way to know if they were there, without any sort of eyelights to give them away. 

"I recommend you stick close to the first copies of your AUs and remain quiet. We will show you the way to various guest wards within the castle. There are not enough beds and blankets for everyone, so get comfortable with what you have."

Dust and Horror's sharp eyelights turned towards a few groups of judges that flinched under their glares. " Don't waste your magic." Dust said. "This is not an AU, so you can't make a portal out of here." a short pause. "This place is an attachment to the antivoid, so it was the first place to get it's code checked, and updated. There is no chance of this place collapsing." 

"Sleep tight little mice~" said Horror. The way he said that sending shivers down several spines. 

"Last thing before we send you to your rooms. I wouldn't recommend coming out of your rooms once inside. Not all of our copies are sane enough not to kill you on sight." Cross said. "Now. Build your groups. We don't have all night."

After a few hours, all the judges had been send to their assigned guest rooms. As promised, a few Horrors, Dusts, and Killers, along with a few Yandere Swaps were heard walking around through out the night. Their insane laughter keept the 'guests' inside their rooms as planned. They were notified of the guests, so they took it upon themselves to keep them from exploring the castle. Insane or not, none of them wanted guests in their base other than the original Blueberry, who they had claimed as one of them. Much less after they heard of Error's attack.

After the main gang was done with sorting the guests, and leading them to their assigned rooms, –putting Dream into the furthest room away from Nightmare– they all gathered in Nightmare's room. Each with a softly glowing blanket in hand, with patterns that made themselves appear, once in their owners' hands, they settled around their second parental figure's master bedroom.

They watched a movie, play-fought, and comforted each other until they eventually fell asleep. They might not be the sanest, or most normal monsters around, but they were a family and would get through this together.

Nightmare was the last one awake. He laid on his bed in his passive form, with his family laying around his room fast asleep. Blue and killer were on either side of him. Their need for comfort being the highest due to their softer souls. Dust and Cross laid on the floor on either side of his bed, inside their sleepingbags, and Horror laid comfortably on the couch. His axe was held firmly in his grasp as he slept. 

Looking around, the soft glow emitting from the blankets that covered each skeleton in the room, left a melancholic, yet soft, and comforting feeling inside his soul. Error was physically gone, and he knew that. He was most likely never going to see him again. But he couldn't help but see him everywhere his eyelights turned to. The blankets he left to comfort them, along with the intricate patterns resembling each of them. He could still remember the day Error gave them to everyone.

He explained that they were all the same, but would let different patterns appear when in the grasp of a different member. The picture of light blue stars, and a cresent moon decorating a purple sky would appear on his. Light blue bones, and cooking utensils would appear on a sky blue background for Blue's blanket. Light blue targets, along with tear drops, on a bright red background would appear for killer. Light blue knifes appear on a blue and red background for Dust, and big black outlined light blue knifes and half souls appear on a white background on Cross's blanket. Horror's blanket had a crimson background, and light blue axes and cracks skattered around.

Even the clothes everyone wore had some kind of light blue pattern on them. Their hoodies, their shirts, their shorts, and even their shoes. Sometimes whole pieces of clothing were made out of Error's strings, like Blue's bandana and gloves.

After a glance at the little puppets of themselves in each of their grasps, Nightmare finally closed his eyes. He had spilled enough tears for one day. He could almost imagine Error yelling at them for crying over him that much. A small smile formed on his lips, and a lone tear slid off his cheekbone at that thought. 'I wonder how he's doing' he thought to himself. His hold on the little puppet of himself tightening. 'I wish you were here. You always found a way to deal with difficult situations...' 

'We miss you, Glitchy... I wish we could have seen you one last time before you left' 


	13. Sweaters and Questions

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you all have an amazing day/night and enjoy this chapter!   
> ~MG 
> 
> Question: You somehow get yourself in a very difficult situation. You have to kill a monster out of the main crew, or else everyone is killed, and the AU is turned into a Dust one. You also cannot be found out by the rest, because you will otherwise have to kill them too. Who do you kill, and how do you make sure you're not caught? 

Error slightly jumped when the kind voice spoke. This quite surprised him. He could hear the voices since he first opened his eyes in the Antivoid, so why was he so startled to hear the voice? When did the other voices stop talking? Did the voices even really talk when he was still in his multiverse? That, he did not know. He had started ignoring them pretty early in his new existance -he was pretty sure that he had already existed before he became the Destroyer. He can faintly remember seeing something linked to his Check menu when he first woke up, but he never actually knew if he saw it. It glitched off his stats pretty much as soon as he read it.- so he had no clue what they actually were saying the last couple aeons. If they talked at all that is.

"D℮﹩†їn¥...?" he mumbled, surprising himself further. Why did he just say that? And why did it feel so right to call the kind voice that?

The two baby ones shifted under his coat, and he stiffened. 'Right. The kids.' He relaxed once more and reached into the dimensional inventory withing his coat pocket. He took out a set of knitting needles and got comfortable. 

'Hello there Kind Voice' he thought to himself. His words echoing withing the depths of the mind where he believed the voices to be trapped in.

'ᕼEᒪᒪO TᕼEᖇE EᖇᖇOᖇ, ᗪEᗩᖇ.' The voice answered with delight. Her words being accompanied with a feeling of tiredness. 'YEᔕ, ᗰY ᑎᗩᗰE Iᔕ IᑎᗪEEᗪ ᗪEᔕTIᑎY.' 

Error summoned soft, thick strings, and started knitting a turtleneck pullover for the little Sans that cuddled up to his ribs for warmth. As his hands knitted away, he couldn't help but wonder how he knew the kind voice's name all of a sudden. Had the voice told him herself? He shook his skull. His eyes closed. Too many questions were swirling in his head. He has to focus. 

He took in a deep breath. His eyes staring at his moving hands. His sight slowly become blurry, and unfocused, as he focused on his thoughts. His instincts, along with his soul, and magic tracking heightening as a defence mechanism. 

'So, Destiny' he began. 'YEᔕ ᗪEᗩᖇ?' the voice now labeled Destiny answered. The delight in her voice, made Error feel like calling the voice by her name, had a deeper, more meaningful meaning for her. This unsettled Error somewhat, since things he didn't know were usually bad. Or at least bad for him. But he dismissed the thought. Kind voice had been nothing but nice, and helpful to him. Why would she want to hurt him? If that was her goal, she wouldn't have saved him as many times as she did. 

Error let out a sigh. He was overthinking this. But who could blame him? This was the first time - or at least the first time he noticed - that his head was silent. It was only him, and his thoughts. 

His though process stopped for a moment. It was as if he was trying to check if the voices were really gone. So he listened. His movements froze, and his hands stopped mid-knot. He tried to listen for the voices, but the only thing he heard was white noise, and the slow thumps of his softly beating soul.

He was about to panic, but a nuzzle on his side stopped him. 

He turned to look at his side once more, and saw a slightly trembling Sans-ling. His face softened, and he reached to gently pat the young one's skull. 'Ah' he thought. 'I must have turned off my heat magic in my panic.' He closed his eyes and smiled. A soft sigh escaped his mouth as he let his body relax against the tree. He was really thankful for the little ones at the moment. He knew that he had to find them a good home, with caring guardians soon, but for now he would keep them safe and healthy. 

He opened his eyes again to look at his knitting progress. He had actually stopped at the last knot. The pale blue turtleneck sweater was done.

Although a bit big for the little Sans who was pressed against his side, it looked good. He finished the last knot, and set it aside. Summoning some pale orange strings to start with the Papyrus's sweater. 

'What happened to the rest of the voices?' he finally asked Destiny. Destiny was a bit taken a back. She did not expect his first question as a free skeleton, to be about the voices that tormented him throughout his life as the guardian and caretaker of the balance. But she could see why he would ask that. The voices followed him anywhere he went for as long as he can remember. It's like she took away a major part of him. 'I TᗩᒪKEᗪ ᗯITᕼ ᖴᗩTE, ᗩᑎᗪ ᔕᕼE TOOK TᕼEᗰ ᗩᗯᗩY. TᕼE ᐯOIᑕEᔕ ᗯIᒪᒪ ᑎOᗯ ᗷE ᒪIᐯIᑎG ᗯITᕼIᑎ TᕼE ᑎEᗯ GᑌᗩᖇᗪIᗩᑎ Oᖴ TᕼE ᗷᗩᒪᗩᑎᑕE. TᕼIᔕ TIᗰE ᗩᔕ GEᑎᑌIᑎE ᕼEᒪᑭEᖇᔕ.' she finally answered. 

'A new guardian? As in, a new destroyer?' Error asked. A slight franticness in his question. Yes, he did not want to have to kill so many people anymore, but he also didn't want another poor monster to go through such a torturous life. 

'ᑎO. ᑎEITᕼEᖇ I, ᑎOᖇ ᖴᗩTE ᔕᗩᗯ TᕼE ᑎEEᗪ ᖴOᖇ ᗩ ᑎEᗯ ᗪEᔕTᖇOYEᖇ.' Destiny was quick to reassure him. 'ᗯE ᖴOᑌᑎᗪ ᗩ ᗷETTEᖇ ᗯᗩY TO EᑎᔕᑌᖇE ᗷᗩᒪᗩᑎᑕE Iᑎ ᕼEᖇ ᗰᑌᒪTIᐯEᖇᔕE. ᗷᑌT TᕼEᖇE Iᔕ ᑎO ᑎEEᗪ TO ᗯOᖇᖇY ᗩᗷOᑌT TᕼᗩT ᑎOᗯ. I ᗯOᑌᒪᗪ ᗷE ᗰOᖇE ᗯOᖇᖇIEᗪ ᗩᗷOᑌT ᖴIᑎᗪIᑎG ᖴOOᗪ ᖴOᖇ TᕼE YOᑌᑎGᒪIᑎGᔕ ᗯITᕼIᑎ YOᑌᖇ ᕼOᒪᗪ.'

Error blinked, and refocused his eyelights. Looking down at his hands, he realised that not only was the Papyrus' sweater done, but he had unconsciously finished the outfits for the baby bones. He had made warm cream pants, knee high pale blue socks, and sky blue boots with fluff on the inside for the Sans. For the little Papyrus, there was a pair of brown shorts, pale dark brown, faded cream, and pale orange stripped leggings, along with a pair of matching brown boots with fluff inside them, and two fluff balls on the outer side of each of them. He had also made knitted caps and scarfs for the both of them, that were a bit darker in shade than their sweaters. 

Error would have been impressed with how fast he made those, were it not for the sight of the waking baby bones on either side of him. The Sansling was the first to wake up. His yawn being cut short by a wave of panic. The unfamiliar sky blue enclosure around him set him on edge for a moment, before he calmed down once more. The events of the prior day presumably caught up to him. He looked at Error and smiled. Error smiled back at him with a caring, and loving gaze, that was reserved for the eyes of his family and friends. 

"ℊ◎◎∂ м◎ґηїηℊ ℓї††ℓ℮ ◎η℮" Error greeted. The little Sans looked at him perplexed. "What is 'good morning'?" 


	14. New Look

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Anyways! Have an amazing day/night everyone! I hope you enjoy the chapter! 
> 
> ~MG
> 
> Question: What do you think will happen/happened to Ink (original Multiverse)? 

If Error was any other monster, he would have been extremely weirded out by the question. 'Good morning' was one of the most common greetings, and a child his age, should have known that. 

But Error was not any other monster. Error knew why the Sansling didn't know what the greeting meant. He also knew why the two siblings were running away from hotland. Error knew more about the kiddos than even their creator – Dr. W.D. Gaster– does, or ever will. 

Error kept up his gentle smile, but behind his eyelights, hid the flames of his rage towards Gaster. "'ℊ◎◎∂ м◎ґηїηℊ' ї﹩ Ѧ ℊґ℮℮†їηℊ. Ѧ ẘѦ¥ †◎ ﹩Ѧ¥ ℌ℮ℓℓ◎ †◎ ﹩◎м℮◎η℮. ẘ℮ ﹩Ѧ¥ ℊ◎◎∂ м◎ґηїηℊ ẘℌ℮η ẘ℮ ﹩℮℮ ﹩◎м℮◎η℮ Ѧḟ†℮ґ ẘ℮ ẘѦк℮ ʊ℘, ◎η¢℮ ї† ї﹩ βґїℊℌ† ѦℊѦїη." Error explained. Error was unsure about his choice of words at first, but when he saw the slight spark of recognition in the smaller ones eyelights, he knew the little one had understood.

The small Sans' proceeded to repeat the greeting to Error. "Good morning, Error. " he said. Error gave the little one yet another smile. 

The soft call of the young Papyrus from Error's left, alerted the two awake skeleton's attention to him. "Go' Mo'in!" exclaimed the now awake toddler. Error smiled. "ℊ◎◎∂ м◎ґηїηℊ ℓї††ℓ℮ ◎η℮." he greeted back. The speech pattern and ability, of the Papyling, confirmed that the baby bones must –at least mentally– be around 2 years or age. "∂ї∂ ¥◎ʊ ґ℮﹩† ẘ℮ℓℓ ℓї††ℓ℮ ◎η℮﹩?"

The eldest of the two nodded timidly. "My back hurts a bit, but it's better than before." he answered. 

"†ℌѦ†'﹩ ℊ◎◎∂." Error said, and retreated into his mind. Error was honestly fairly good with kids. Well, according to the Chara equivalents that is. But the Charas are usually in their early teens, of not even older, so they don't really make much of a fuss. They are fierce and stubborn, yes, but they could communicate about their thoughts and needs freely. Not only that, but they could mostly look after themselves.

The point of these thoughts is that Error had close to no experience with kids under the age of ten. An age that the baby bones on either side of him were fairly far from. But not only were the little ones younger than he has ever had experience with, they might have several disorders or even phobias, due to the abuse they probably went under at such a young age.

Error was not in any way the right person to take care of them, even if it was only for a few days. He had quite a bit of knowledge on the overall development of children, – he has had quite a lot of time, and a lot of books on such, and many other topics. Not only that, but the ability to learn by observing the AUs, and raising the Charas, to help him learn. – but that could only help so much. What good can come from knowledge if you don't have experience to back it up?

Before he could continue to ponder, Error was brought back to the present, by a very distinct rubbling sound. He refocused his eyes and looked at the baby bones. They were currently sitting in front of him. The eldest of the two holding the younger into his arms, as he kept babbling.

"Ѧґ℮ ¥◎ʊ ℌʊηℊґ¥ β◎¥﹩?" he questioned. Fear filled eyelights stared at the ground, as the Sansling reluctantly nodded. His trembling, fragile, little frame turned to shield the younger one from Error's sight. This movement alarmed Error. The pair of – after closer inspection– frail children seemed to have been through terrible treatment. They didn't even really dare to look him in the sockets. 

Being quick to relax his posture, and soften his 'all seeing' in appearance eyes, he started to talk to the Sans softly. His hands being relaxed, and his palms looking upwards, as a sign or reassurement of his harmless intentions.

"Ѧℓґїℊℌ† †ℌ℮η. ї ẘїℓℓ ℌ℮ℓ℘ ¥◎ʊ ¢ℌѦηℊ℮ їη†◎ ﹩◎м℮†ℌїηℊ ẘѦґм℮ґ,Ѧη∂ †ℌ℮η ẘ℮'ℓℓ ℊ◎ ℓ◎◎к ḟ◎ґ ﹩◎м℮†ℌїηℊ ﹩ʊї†Ѧβℓ℮ ḟ◎ґ ¥◎ʊ †◎ ℮Ѧ†"

The Sans relaxed somewhat, and let Error take his brother out of his grasp –after much hesitation on the Sans' side.

"ї мѦ∂℮ ¥◎ʊ †ℌ℮﹩℮ ¢ℓ◎†ℌ℮﹩" he says and hands the Sansling his own. "ї† ї﹩ ¢◎ℓ∂ ◎ʊ†﹩ї∂℮, Ѧη∂ ẘℌѦ† ¥◎ʊ Ѧґ℮ ẘ℮Ѧґїηℊ ґїℊℌ† η◎ẘ ї﹩ η◎† ẘѦґм ℮η◎ʊℊℌ. "

The Sans looks at his torn, and dirty hospital gown. 

"ї ẘїℓℓ ℌ℮ℓ℘ ¥◎ʊґ βґ◎†ℌ℮ґ ℘ʊ† ℌї﹩ ◎η. ∂◎ ¥◎ʊ †ℌїηк ¥◎ʊ ¢Ѧη ℘ʊ† on †ℌ℮ ¢ℓ◎†ℌ℮ґ﹩ ї мѦ∂℮ ḟ◎ґ ¥◎ʊ ◎η ¥◎ʊґ ◎wn?" 

The oldest of the two baby bones nodded and started instecting the clothes he had been given. 

Error was now fixing up the Sansling's cap. The little one had managed to get his pants on right, but he couldn't really understand how most of the clothes were worn. Having worn a hospital gown most of his life had left him clueless on such things. 

This in turn made Error have to help the curious child out. At the moment, Error was straightening the clothes the little ones were wearing. Once he was done, he started to make small talk with the eldest, before they went on their way. 

"﹩◎, ẘℌѦ† ∂◎ ¥◎ʊ †ℌїηк ◎ḟ your ¢ℓ◎†ℌ℮﹩ ʊη†їℓ η◎ẘ?" he asked. 

"They are.. different. They are warm, and.. Soft? It's a bit weird, but nice.."

After a bit of deliberation, the sansling turned to the kind giant and hesitantly asked him a question. "W.. What is this?" he asked while holding his sweater. 

"ї†﹩ ¢Ѧℓℓ℮∂ '﹩ẘ℮Ѧ†℮ґ'. ї†﹩ Ѧ кїη∂ ◎ḟ ﹩ℌїґ†. †ℌ℮ ¢ℓ◎†ℌїηℊ ¥◎ʊ ℘ʊ† ◎ṽ℮ґ ¥◎ʊґ ґїβ﹩ Ѧη∂ Ѧґм﹩."

"Oh... I like this sweater.. The boots are weird, but comfortable too.." 

"Boo'! Boo'!" cooed the little papyrus. The cute sound brough a soft smile on the dark boned skeleton's face. 

"﹩◎, ї ẘѦ﹩ẘ◎η∂℮ґїηℊ. ẘℌѦ† Ѧґ℮ ¥◎ʊґ ηѦм℮﹩ ℓї††ℓ℮ ◎η℮﹩?" 

"..Names?" 

"¥℮﹩. Ѧ ηѦм℮ ї﹩ ﹩◎м℮†ℌїηℊ ¥◎ʊ Ѧґ℮ ¢Ѧℓℓ℮∂. ◎†ℌ℮ґ﹩ ¢Ѧℓℓ м℮ ℮ґґ◎ґ, ﹩◎ †ℌѦ† ї﹩ м¥ ηѦм℮."

A spark of recognition flashed in the little one's eyelights before bringing a hand to his chest, and answerd the question. 

"Okay.. Then.. I am 'Useless'" the young skeleton gestured towards his brother "And.. this is my brother. 'A-Let-Down'." 


	15. Names and Fonts

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoy this chapter, and have a nice day/night. 
> 
> ~MG
> 
> Question: I mentioned that in Error's make shift family, some of them – I am not going to spoil who – have feeling for Error, that go beyond friendship. Some of you might have caught the hint, but I wonder... Who do you think has a crush on Error? 

A flash of rage sparked inside Error. A small wave of power threatened to leak out, but the god imidiately suppressed his fury, as to not scare the child. He was absolutely enraged. The handplates AUs were cruel, but this.. This was way too much. To call a child 'useless' so much, that it thinks it is it's name, is simply screwed up. 

He shivered. He was honestly dreading the moment the Creator found him. He just hoped he had enough time to save the little ones. 

He looked at the child in front of him again. He let his eyes reflect care once more once his eyes met with the youngling's in front of him. A spark of sadness sneaking through his control, and making his eyelights take a glassier look. 

"η◎,ℓї††ℓ℮ ◎η℮." he took the sansling's hand into his own. The smaller one flinched involunteringly as he did so. Error took note of that and continued talking calmly. 

"†ℌѦ† ї﹩ η◎† Ѧ ηѦм℮. ẘℌѦ† †ℌ℮¥ ¢Ѧℓℓ℮∂ ¥◎ʊ ẘѦ﹩ η◎† ηї¢℮ Ѧ† Ѧℓℓ." he sighed. "Ѧ ηѦм℮ ї﹩ ﹩◎м℮†ℌїηℊ ∂їḟḟ℮ґ℮η†. м¥ ηѦм℮ ḟ◎ґ ℮ϰѦм℘ℓ℮, ї﹩ ℮ґґ◎ґ. Ѧη∂ †ℌ℮ ηѦм℮ ◎ḟ ◎ʊґ кїη∂ ї﹩ ﹩к℮ℓ℮†◎η. ∂◎ ¥◎ʊ ʊη∂℮ґ﹩†Ѧη∂ ẘℌѦ† ї Ѧм ﹩Ѧ¥їηℊ ʊη†їℓ η◎ẘ?" he asked the one in his hold. The sansling nodded in affirmation. 

Error sighed. He carefully let go of the little one's hands, and took the papyling – that was munching on his coat – and placed him on his left femur. "ẘ℮ ẘїℓℓ ℌѦṽ℮ †◎ ḟїηї﹩ℌ †ℌї﹩ ¢◎ηṽ℮ґ﹩Ѧ†ї◎η їη Ѧ βї†, ℓї††ℓ℮ ◎η℮. ¥◎ʊґ βґ◎†ℌ℮ґ ﹩℮℮м﹩ †◎ β℮ ℘ґ℮††¥ ℌʊηℊґ¥, ї﹩η'† †ℌѦ† ґїℊℌ† ﹩мѦℓℓ℮﹩† ◎η℮?" he asked. "Yes! I hun'ry!" the little one excitedly responded. 

A light chuckle escaped the dark-boned skeleton, and he grabbed the papyling in his lap. He held him against his chest firmly, but gently. After he was sure that the smallest one wouldn't slip from his hold, he turned to the eldest of the too.

"Ѧґ℮ ¥◎ʊ ¢◎мїηℊ ℓї††ℓ℮ ◎η℮? ẘ℮ Ѧґ℮ ℊ◎їηℊ †◎ ḟїη∂ ¥◎ʊ β◎†ℌ ﹩◎м℮ ḟ◎◎∂." Error asked, as he offered his hand to the Sansling. 

The Sansling seemingly hesitated for a second, but still took the other's hand. He was still apprehensive and unsure, but the stranger had helped him until now. 

Error smiled. And gently pulled the little one towards him. When he was next to him, he let go of his hand, and went to put his arm around him. 

"ї Ѧм ℊ◎їηℊ †◎ ℘ʊℓℓ ¥◎ʊ †◎ẘѦґ∂﹩ м℮ η◎ẘ. Ѧℓґїℊℌ†?" he told the little one. After a hesistant nod, he brought the child to his chest, and held him tightly. He stood up, and turned towards one of the stringy walls surrounding them. The strings seemingly acted on their own once he looked at them, and started untying themselves to create an exit. 

The baby bones in his arms let out small gasps. The little papyling's eyes actually turned into stars for a moment. 

Error's soul felt lighter for a moment. The adoration towards his skills from the little ones, made him feel like with the charas. That light feeling that he couldn't name, –but he for some reason associated with a whitish pink– resonated withing him.

A gush of wind rushed in through the his little exit, and he held onto the baby bones. "¢ℓ◎﹩℮ ¥◎ʊґ ℮¥℮﹩, Ѧη∂ ℌ◎ℓ∂ ◎η †їℊℌ† ℓї††ℓ℮ ◎η℮﹩" he said, and proceeded to jump from the edge. A small squeal came from the scared, yet excited baby bones, and a silent gasp from the sansling as it held onto the God tighter. 

Error made his way to the snowy ground swiftly, but great elegance. The control he had over his fall, gave off the illusion that he was floating. His feet touched the snowy ground, yet no sound was made. He put the kids down, and readjusted their little caps. Meanwhile the entrance to their little string cocoon, closed on its own once more. 

"Ѧℓґїℊℌ† η◎ẘ ℓї††ℓ℮ ◎η℮﹩. β℮ḟ◎ґ℮ ẘ℮ ¢◎η†їηʊ℮, ї ẘѦη† ¥◎ʊ †◎ †ℌїηк Ѧβ◎ʊ† ẘℌѦ† кїη∂ ◎ḟ ηѦм℮ ¥◎ʊ'∂ ℓїк℮ †◎ ℌѦṽ℮."

The sansling looked at him. "We get to choose?" 

"◎ḟ ¢◎ʊґ﹩℮ ℓї††ℓ℮ ◎η℮. ї ẘ◎ʊℓ∂η'† ẘѦη† †◎ ¢Ѧℓℓ ¥◎ʊ ﹩◎м℮†ℌїηℊ ¥◎ʊ ∂◎ η◎† ℓїк℮. ї†'﹩ ◎ηℓ¥ ḟѦїґ."

The little one seemed a bit taken aback, and actually smiled slightly as tears started forming in the corners of his sockets. "T-thank you.. " he said and started to wipe away his tears. Eventually the little one grabbed the pant left of the tall skeleton and turned away in an attempt to express gratitude and also somehow hide his tears. 

Error gently pet his skull. He knelt down to the sansling and was suddenly hugged tightly by him. Error gently embraced the child and rubbed his skull gently. The little papyrus clumsily made his way to them, and hugged his crying brother. Error saw him, and pulled him into the embrace aswell. 

Error rubbed circles on the sansling's back and moved back and forth as he hummed, in an attemt to sooth the crying child that was currently holding onto his turtlenecked pullover tightly. Error sighed. 'These kids need to be shown so much kindness..' he thought. He soon patted the little ones back two last times, before he stood up, with both children held onto his chest.

"ẘ◎ʊℓ∂ ¥◎ʊ ℓїк℮ м℮ †◎ †℮ℓℓ ¥◎ʊ м◎ґ℮ Ѧβ◎ʊ† ηѦм℮﹩,◎η ◎ʊґ ẘѦ¥ †◎ ℊ℮† ḟ◎◎∂?" he looked at the now sniffling skeleton.

The little one sniffed once, before he answered. "Yes.. I would like that" he replied. 

"Ѧℓґїℊℌ† †ℌ℮η. ḟїґ﹩† †ℌїηℊ﹩ ḟїґ﹩†. ẘ℮ ﹩к℮ℓ℮†◎η﹩, ʊ﹩ʊѦℓℓ¥ ℌѦṽ℮ ḟ◎η† ηѦм℮﹩."

".. Font.. names? " 

"Ѧ ḟ◎η† ї﹩ ℌ◎ẘ †ℌ℮ ℓ℮††℮ґ﹩ ℓ◎◎к ẘℌ℮η ẘ℮ †Ѧℓк. ¢Ѧη ¥◎ʊ ﹩℮℮ мїη℮ ґїℊℌ† η◎ẘ?"

"No.. I can't.. How can I do that?" 

"Ѧℓґїℊℌ†, ¢ℓ◎﹩℮ ¥◎ʊґ ℮¥℮﹩, Ѧη∂ ḟ◎¢ʊ﹩ ◎η ◎η ¥◎ʊґ ﹩◎ʊℓ."

The sansling did as told. 

"η◎ẘ ℓї﹩†℮η †◎ м¥ ṽ◎ї¢℮. †ґ¥ †◎ ℓї﹩†℮η ¢Ѧґ℮ḟʊℓℓ¥ †◎ ℌ◎ẘ м¥ ṽ◎ї¢℮ ﹩◎ʊη∂﹩. ∂◎η'† ﹩†◎℘ ḟ◎¢ʊ﹩їηℊ ◎η ¥◎ʊґ ﹩◎ʊℓ." 

The sansling nodded softly. 

"η◎ẘ, †ℌї﹩ ℘Ѧґ† ї﹩ Ѧ βї† †ґї¢к¥. ḟ◎¢ʊ﹩ ¥◎ʊґ ℮¥℮ℓїℊℌ†﹩ †◎ẘѦґ∂﹩ ¥◎ʊґ ℮¥℮ℓї∂﹩. Ѧ﹩ ї к℮℮℘ †Ѧℓкїηℊ, ẘ℮їґ∂ ℓ◎◎кїηℊ ﹩¥мβ◎ℓ﹩ Ѧη∂ ℓ℮††℮ґ﹩ ﹩ℌ◎ʊℓ∂ ﹩†Ѧґ† †◎ Ѧ℘℘℮Ѧґ."

The little one let out a soft gasp. 

"∂◎ ¥◎ʊ ﹩℮℮ ї†?"

"I- I do!.. Do all fonts look like that?" 

"η◎. †ℌї﹩ ї﹩ ʝʊ﹩† ℌ◎ẘ м¥ ﹩℘℮Ѧ¢ℌ ℓ◎◎к﹩. †ℌї﹩ ї﹩ η◎† ґ℮Ѧℓℓ¥ Ѧ ḟ◎η†, βʊ† †ℌї﹩ ї﹩ ℌ◎ẘ ¥◎ʊ ℓ◎◎к ḟ◎ґ ◎η℮. ∂ї∂ ¥◎ʊ ﹩℮℮ ¥◎ʊґ﹩ ẘℌ℮η ¥◎ʊ ﹩℘◎к℮?" 

"Yes. Why is it so.. different.. than yours? " 

"†ℌѦ† ї﹩ β℮¢Ѧʊ﹩℮ ¥◎ʊґ ṽ◎ї¢℮ ℌѦ﹩η'† ﹩†◎℘℘℮∂ ḟ◎ґмїηℊ ¥℮†. ◎η¢℮ ¥◎ʊ β℮¢◎м℮ Ѧ βїℊ м◎η﹩†℮ґ, ¥◎ʊґ ﹩℘℮Ѧ¢ℌ ẘїℓℓ Ѧℓ﹩◎ ℌѦṽ℮ Ѧ ʊηїⓠʊ℮ ḟ◎η†. βʊ† ḟ◎ґ η◎ẘ, β◎†ℌ ¥◎ʊґ, Ѧη∂ ¥◎ʊґ βґ◎†ℌ℮ґ'﹩ ḟ◎η†﹩ Ѧґ℮ †ℌ℮ ﹩Ѧм℮. ẘℌѦ† ẘ℮ ¢Ѧℓℓ '†ℌ℮ ∂℮ḟѦʊℓ† ḟ◎η†'. ﹩◎м℮†їм℮﹩, ¥◎ʊґ ﹩℘℮Ѧ¢ℌ ẘїℓℓ ґ℮мѦїη їη †ℌ℮ ∂℮ḟѦʊℓ† ḟ◎η†, ℮ṽ℮η ẘℌ℮η ¥◎ʊ ℊґ◎ẘ ʊ℘. †ℌѦ† ї﹩ η◎ґмѦℓ, βʊ† ї† ї﹩ Ѧ ⓠʊї†℮ ¢◎м℘ℓї¢Ѧ†℮∂ ◎¢¢ʊґґ℮η¢℮. м◎η﹩†℮ґ﹩ †ℌѦ† Ѧґ℮ η◎† ﹩к℮ℓ℮†◎η﹩, ẘїℓℓ Ѧℓ﹩◎ ℌѦṽ℮ †ℌ℮ ∂℮ḟѦʊℓ† ḟ◎η†. †ℌѦ† ї﹩ β℮¢Ѧʊ﹩℮ †ℌ℮¥ ∂◎η'† η℮℮∂ ḟ◎η†﹩."

"They.. Don't need them?" 

"◎ґїℊїηѦℓℓ¥, ℮Ѧ¢ℌ кїη∂ ◎ḟ м◎η﹩†℮ґ ℌѦ∂ †ℌ℮їґ ◎ẘη ℓѦηℊʊѦℊ℮. βѦ¢к †ℌ℮η, ẘ℮ ¢◎ʊℓ∂η'† ʊ﹩℮ мѦℊї¢ ℓїк℮ ẘ℮ ∂◎ η◎ẘ. †ℌѦ† м℮Ѧη﹩ †ℌѦ† ẘ℮ ﹩к℮ℓ℮†◎η﹩ ∂ї∂η'† ℌѦṽ℮ ℮¥℮ℓї∂﹩, м◎ʊ†ℌ﹩, †◎ηℊʊ℮﹩,◎ґ ℮ṽ℮η ℮¥℮ℓїℊℌ†﹩. ẘ℮ ¢◎ʊℓ∂η'† †Ѧℓк, ﹩◎ ẘї†ℌ ẘℌѦ† ℓї††ℓ℮ мѦℊї¢ ẘ℮ ℌѦ∂, ẘ℮ ℓ℮Ѧґη℮∂ †◎ ʊ﹩℮ ḟ◎η†﹩ Ѧη∂ †Ѧℓкїηℊ ẘї†ℌ ℌѦη∂﹩. ◎†ℌ℮ґ м◎η﹩†℮ґ﹩ †Ѧℓк℮∂ ẘї†ℌ ﹩◎ʊη∂﹩ β¥ †ℌ℮η, ﹩◎ †ℌ℮¥ ∂ї∂ η◎† η℮℮∂ ḟ◎η†﹩."

"Wow.. That's really.. Um.." 

"ѦмѦẕїηℊ?"

"Yeah.. " 

"ї† ї﹩, ї﹩η†'† ї†?"

He så sling nodded once. 

"їḟ ¥◎ʊ †ґѦїη ℮η◎ʊℊℌ, ¥◎ʊ ẘїℓℓ β℮ Ѧβℓ℮ †◎ ﹩℮℮ ḟ◎η†﹩, ℮ṽ℮η ẘї†ℌ ¥◎ʊґ ℮¥℮﹩ ◎℘℮η"

The little one opened his eyes and turned to Error curiously. "Really?" 

"◎ḟ ¢◎ʊґ﹩℮"

"wow... Wait, you said your speach is not a font."

"†ℌѦ†'﹩ ґїℊℌ† ℓї††ℓ℮ ◎η℮"

"Then how did you get your name?" 

Error stayed silent for a moment. "ẘ℮ℓℓ, ї†'﹩ β℮¢Ѧʊ﹩℮ ◎ḟ †ℌ℮﹩℮." he said and summoned an error sign in front of them. 

"What is it?" 

"†ℌї﹩ ї﹩ Ѧη ℮ґґ◎ґ ﹩їℊη. †ℌ℮﹩℮ †ℌїηℊ﹩ ʊ﹩℮∂ †◎ ﹩ʊґґ◎ʊη∂ м℮ Ѧℓℓ †ℌ℮ †їм℮. †ℌѦ†, Ѧη∂ β℮¢Ѧʊ﹩℮ ∂ї∂η'† ℌѦṽ℮ Ѧ ẘ◎ґℓ∂ ◎ḟ м¥ ◎ẘη †◎ ℓїṽ℮ їη. †ℌ℮ґ℮ḟ◎ґ℮ ї ẘѦ﹩ Ѧη '℮ґґ◎ґ'." 'a mistake' he added in his mind bitterly. 

"A world?" 

"¥℮﹩ ℓї††ℓ℮ ◎η℮. †ℌї﹩ ℘ℓѦ¢℮ ї﹩ ẘ◎ґℓ∂. Ѧη Ѧʊ †◎ ℌ℮ м◎ґ℮ ﹩℘℮¢їḟї¢."

"A world..." the sansling took a moment to think, before he raised his head and looked at Error with a troubled expression. "Do.. all skeleton's have font names?" 

"¥℮﹩. †ℌ℮ґ℮ Ѧґ℮ Ѧ ḟ℮ẘ ℮ϰ¢℮℘†ї◎η﹩ ℓїк℮ м℮ Ѧη∂ Ѧ ¢◎ʊ℘ℓ℮ ◎†ℌ℮ґ﹩, βʊ† ¥℮﹩. Ѧℓℓ ﹩к℮ℓ℮†◎η﹩ ℌѦṽ℮ ḟ◎η† ηѦм℮﹩."

"... Is WD Gaster a font?" 

'Ah.. I see.' he thought. "η◎† ℮η†їґ℮ℓ¥, βʊ† ¥℮﹩. †ℌ℮ ẘ∂ ﹩†Ѧη∂﹩ ḟ◎ґ ẘїηℊ∂їηℊ﹩, ẘℌї¢ℌ ї﹩ Ѧ ḟ◎η†."

"Then I don't want a font name." 

"Ѧґ℮ ﹩ʊґ℮ Ѧβ◎ʊ† †ℌѦ† ℓї††ℓ℮ ◎η℮?" Error asked unsure. The bunny lady's shop now coming in sight. 

"Yes. I don't want to sound like him. I want something different. I want a name like yours." he stated. 


	16. Shopkeeper

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> . I hope you enjoy this chapter and have a wonderful day/night
> 
> ~MG
> 
> Question: So, I am not completely set on a particular name for the little ones yet, so I'm gonna give you an opportunity to leave some suggestions. What do you think/ would like the names of the baby bones to be? (There is no guarantee I will choose one of the names, but I wanna see what you'll come up with ^^) 

Error froze. He turned to look at the Sansling in his hold with wide eyesockets. He held a shocked and surprised expression as he felt his body going numb.

"Ѧґ℮ ¥◎ʊ ﹩ʊґ℮?" He asked. The feeling of numbness that slithered down his spine now being accompanied by a tint of denial and uncomfortable shifting. 

"Yes." he answered. His answer was surprisingly firm, and confident. 

The sansling averted his eyelights from the friendly giant that was Error. "It's.. You are the first nice monster we've met.. I want to remember you.." he looked back at Error "Please?" he looked back at him. The sansling was tearing up again. "I don't want a font name.."

"'oo monste'! Ewwo'! Ewwo!" cooed the papyling.

Lighthearted hope, and in the papyling's case happiness, reflected off the softly glowing eyelights of the young skeletons. 

Error felt a slight pull at his soul. He was really taken aback by the baby bones. The last time he had heard anything as moving was at his 'birthday' meeting at Nightmare's castle. He had been brought to tears that day. The love expressed towards him by the gang was just too much for him. It wasn't his birthday of course, - he didn't know when that was, since not only had he been trapped in the anti void for multiverse knows how long, he had also existed before that.

He had also lost count of the years, quite a few times during his existance. This only got worse after he stopped sleeping and eating. The gang- no. His family chose the day they first met him as his birthday.

His soul beat painfully at the thought. Oh multiverse, he missed them all so much. He would have to take care of the little ones as soon as possible. 

Error shook his skull to rid of the thoughts before he looked at the little ones he held. His soul was still slightly aching, and a single bright blue, glowing tear escaped his right eyesocket, as he turned to the Sansling with a sad smile. "﹩ʊґ℮ ℓї††ℓ℮ ◎η℮. ¥◎ʊ ¢Ѧη ℌѦṽ℮ ẘℌї¢ℌ℮ṽ℮ґ ηѦм℮ ¥◎ʊ ẘѦη†." he closed his eyesockets and sighed softly.

He looked up to the store in front of them. "ℓ℮†'﹩ ℊ℮† ¥◎ʊ ﹩◎м℮†ℌїηℊ †◎ ℮Ѧ†" he said and took the last few steps to the entrance.

The bell rung as the front door opened, alerting the shopkeeper of a costumer's presence. The curvy, young, bunny monster made her way to the front of the store with a smile on her face, in order to greet said costumer. Or at least, that was what she planned to do, before her voice got caught in her throat at the sight of them. 

There was an unnaturally tall, dark boned skeleton, along with two babybones held in his arms, at the front of the store, and was looking around. The baby bones had adorable blue, and brown themed clothes, that contrasted their guardian's black, red, and dark blue attire. The tall skeleton had bright blue markings under their eyes, that ran down their cheeks, and ended at their jaw. These markings looking eerily simular to tear marks. The oldest of the two baby bones also seemed to have tear smudges under his eyes, which made her worry, even if all three of them were now at least somewhat smiling.

She blinked repeatedly, and recomposed herself after shaking her thoughts away. These monsters were her costumers, and she should treat them as such. 

"Hello, skele-kin. Could I help you with anything?" she kindly asked. The two baby bones seemed startled by her presence and gripped their guardian tightly; hiding themselves from her in their guardian's coat swiftly. 'They must be really shy' she thought to herself. 

The tall skeleton turned his attention to her, his piercing eyelights meeting her eyes. His eyelights were so sharp, that she could that she could practically feel the warning they held. This monster was not a monater to mess with.

"ℊґ℮℮†їηℊ﹩ ﹩ℌ◎℘к℮℮℘℮ґ." the tall one said. Their voice seemed to echo from deep within them. The power, and pureness of their soul was evident in their tone, which seemed to be forever changing. The stranger's voice mesmerized her. Every word they spoke seemed to be carefully chosen, and holding wisdom so great and deep, that she could never comprehend it. 

Her soul seemed to calm around this stranger, that she previously was startled by. It was almost as if it recognized him as a protector of some kind. 

"ї Ѧм ℌ℮ґ℮ †◎ ḟїη∂ ﹩◎м℮ ḟ◎◎∂ ḟ◎ґ †ℌ℮ ℓї††ℓ℮ ◎η℮﹩, Ѧℓ◎ηℊ ẘї†ℌ ﹩◎м℮ ◎†ℌ℮ґ ﹩ʊ℘℘ℓї℮﹩ ḟ◎ґ †ℌ℮м. ¢◎ʊℓ∂ ¥◎ʊ ﹩ℌ◎ẘ м℮ ẘℌ℮ґ℮ ї ¢◎ʊℓ∂ ḟїη∂ †ℌ℮м?"

The shopkeeper let out a breath she didn't know she was holding. As she came back to her senses, she smiled and showed him to the appropriate section of her little shop. "Right away. You can find the baby food over here." she pointed to a bookshelf filled with small jars, and containers. "If you are looking for things such as diapers, pacifiers, baby bottles, or bags to put these in, just look at these shelves." she pointed at the mentioned shelves next to the bookshelf "If you have any questions, feel free to ask me. I will be behind the counter." she explained.

"†ℌѦηк ¥◎ʊ" they answered with a sincere looking smile. 

"Any time" she said with a nod and a smile, before walking towards the back of the counter. 

Once she looked back, she saw the tall one's eyes soften as he turned to the baby bones. He put them down gently and crouched in from of them. His eyes were holding such affection, love, and care, towards the little ones, that it made her soul melt.

It was a treat to see such loving parents and guardians these days. Even though it has been close to two decades since they were trapped underground, the monsters were still suffering the pain the war brought, often forgetting to give their young the attention they needed. A lot of monster races were brought close to extinction, skeletons being one of them. It was a really rare occurance to spot any skeletons anymore, since they preferred to stay hidden in the dark parts of the underground, so seeing the little family before her brought a smile to her face. 

Error kneeled in front of the baby bones, and looked at them with care. "Ѧℓґїℊℌ† ℓї††ℓ℮ ◎η℮﹩. ї Ѧм ℊ◎їηℊ †◎ βʊ¥ ﹩◎м℮ ḟ◎◎∂, Ѧη∂ Ѧ ¢◎ʊ℘ℓ℮ ◎†ℌ℮ґ ℮﹩﹩℮η†їѦℓ﹩ ḟ◎ґ ¥◎ʊ. ¥◎ʊ ¢Ѧη ℓ◎◎к Ѧґ◎ʊη∂ ẘℌїℓ℮ ї ∂◎ †ℌї﹩. їḟ ¥◎ʊ ḟїη∂ ﹩◎м℮†ℌїηℊ ¥◎ʊ ℓїк℮, ¥◎ʊ ¢Ѧη ﹩ℌ◎ẘ ї† †◎ м℮, Ѧη∂ ї ẘїℓℓ ℊ℮† ї† ḟ◎ґ ¥◎ʊ їḟ ї† ї﹩ ґ℮Ѧ﹩◎ηѦβℓ℮. ʝʊ﹩† β℮ ¢Ѧґ℮ḟʊℓ η◎† †◎ βґ℮Ѧк Ѧη¥†ℌїηℊ, Ѧℓґїℊℌ†?" He said. 

The baby bones nodded. The sansling with understanding, and the papyling with excitement. 

"ї Ѧм †ґʊ﹩†їηℊ ¥◎ʊ †◎ ℓ◎◎к Ѧḟ†℮ґ ¥◎ʊґ βґ◎†ℌ℮ґ, ℓї††ℓ℮ ◎η℮. ¥◎ʊ ¢Ѧη ∂◎ †ℌѦ†, ¢Ѧη'† ¥◎ʊ?" He asked the Sansling. The Sansling in turn nodded tenderly, and took his little brother's hand in his own carefully. Error gave them a soft, half lidded smile.

"Ѧℓґїℊℌ† †ℌ℮η. ẘ℮ Ѧґ℮ ℊ◎їηℊ †◎ ℮Ѧ† Ѧḟ†℮ґ †ℌї﹩. ℌѦṽ℮ ḟʊη ℓї††ℓ℮ ◎η℮﹩."

Error stood up, and let the kids look around the shop, as he was looking through the baby food. The little ones approached everything in wonder and caution. Only daring to touch something, if it was soft upon touching it, in fear of breaking anything. 

The shopkeeper looked at the group of skeletons with a smile, thinking of what a nice family they were, before a shimmer caught her eye. Looking at where it came from, she saw the edge of a metal plate showing from under the eldest of the baby bones sweater. This peeked her interest, as she thought that it might be some kind of jewelry. She kept looking at it, and was horrified at what she saw next.

The oldest of the two reached up to a shelf, and brought down a teddy bear, revealing the simingly drilled in metal plate on his right hand. The metal plate had some kind of short letter-number sequence, and cracks were surrounding the space around the screws. The skelly turned to the youngest of the group, and handed him the plushie after kneeling down.

As the smallest one took the plushie in his hands, he revealed a similar plate that on his right hand, worrying the shopkeeper even more. She looked towards the tall skelton swiftly, trying to find anything that might hint towards what was going on, but only felt her soul grow heavier once she did. 

The taller one's visible body was filled with scars, and cracks. His bones were chipped, and fragile looking. His skull was so scarred, that it made her wonder how it hadn't caved in yet. 

Feeling her worry pulse off of her soul, Error turned to look towards the shopkeeper, who quickly tried to cover her worry with a smile. Error saw through her admittedly weak attempt at covering up her feelings, and checked her emotions through her betraying eyes. As he did so, a small info box appeared in in front of the bunny, that only he could see. 

Shopkeeper

*** Is concerned about you and the little ones' health.**

*** Is worried about where the little one's got the handplates from, and why they have them in the first place.**

*** Wants to help you.**


	17. 'Small' Talk

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning! The name I gave the Shopkeeper is not cannon. I came up with it for this chapter. Also, please don't comment 'it's called sign language' later on. I mean what I said. Sign language is the human thing.
> 
> I hope you have a great day/night and enjoy the chapter! 
> 
> ~MG
> 
> Question: what is one thing you wish will/won't happen in this story? 

Error internally cursed. He was hoping that their horrible condition wouldn't be noticed this early. He hadn't even thought of how he could get the handplates off the little one's hands yet. 

He eventually turned back to looking through the various pastes and powders, and tried to play the whole thing off as if he was convinced by her smile. He deemed his plan a success once the purple furred bunny lady let out a quiet sigh behind him, and proceeded to get caught up in his thoughts.

The shopkeeper was one of the monsters who had close to no combat skills, and a non-fight friendly based magic. The shopkeeper usually had some kind of magic that was used to create HP refilling food, and just monster food in general. Her soul didn't pulse off any powerful, or dangerous magic either.

With a long sigh, Error decided that the shopkeeper was not a threat to the little ones, and returned to comparing the pastes and snacks.

Her soul said that she wanted to help them too, so there was no reason for him to worry. She might get a little nosy, but he could always use his backup plan. 

The dark boned skelton was once more looking through the snacks. He looked to be thinking about something, but she was more focused on getting over what had just happened. 

It was as if the dark skeleton had felt her worry, and turned to see what was going on. She could just be overreacting, and the tall skeleton could have just turned to see where she was, but their eyelights-. Once their eyelights met her eyes, she couldn't look away. It was as if she had been locked in place. Their eyelights also seemed to look further than just her eyes. It was like they could see through her. As if they could, with a mere look, read through her feelings and intentions. 

She shivered, and shook her head. She was definitely overreacting. She had never met a skeleton monster before after all. It could just be because of the fact that they had no physical eyes, that made her feel that way. 

She turned to look at the baby bones once more. They were inspecting the plushies and bows. As she watched them for a bit, and she couldn't help but notice how careful they were. Too careful. They inspected only one thing at the time. Their touches seemed to be careful, and cautious, and they put the item they were looking at, back to the exact spot they were. 

She was of course thankful for that, but it just seemed odd. She had never seen a child be so careful when looking at something. It just made her wonder what they could have went through, that much more. 

The Shopkeeper turned towards the eldest of the skeletons, and after seeing them still scaning through the items, she made her way in front of the counter, and to the little ones. 

"Hello there" she greeted and squatted close to them. The skellies seemed a little startled, and the eldest of the two seemingly hid the younger one behind him. Seeing how defensive the skeleton child got, she imidiately showed them her empty palms. "No need to worry, I'm not going to hurt you." 

The child still seemed to still be defensive, and not to trust her, so she tried a different approach. "My name is Clarice. I am the shopkeeper. What are your names little ones?" 

This seemed to somewhat calm the skeleton children, but they ere still majorly defensive. "We haven't decided yet. He said we will talk about it when we eat

" answered the eldest of the two. 

"He? Are you talking about the dark skeleton you came here with?" she asked. The eldest one nodded somewhat hesitantly. 'So it's a he.' she thought. 

"What do you mean you haven't decided yet? What have you been called until now?" she asked confused. She knew that other races had different naming rituals, and procedures, but shouldn't children have at least some kind of name as they're growing up? 

".. He said that they weren't names. We can't say them again. They weren't nice." the little one started. "He.. He calls us little one, and smallest one" the child said and pointed to itself and then its sibling. 

'Not nice? Not names? What were these children called?' "And what is his name?" she said and pointed to the tall skeleton. 

The little one seemed unsure. "I..." the child looked behind her for a bit, and then proceeded to answer. "Um.. Error. His name is Error." 

This surprised the shopkeeper a bit. She thought that all skeleton's had font names, but she could be wrong. Everything she knew about skeleton's came from the stories her mother tells her, so she didn't exactly have a reliable source to base her knowledge on. "If you don't mind me asking, who is Error to you two?" she asked. 

To this, the baby bones smiled. The youngest one a bit wider than their sibling. Their eyelights glowed a bit brighter as they talked. "Ewwow oo' mow'stew!" said the smallest one excitedly. The eldest simply nodded in approval. "Error protects us." 

The shopkeeper smiled at that. "That's amazing, little ones. But what I meant was, is Error your daddy? Or family at all?" 

The baby bones seemed to be confused. "Daddy? What.. What is daddy?" asked the eldest. 

The shopkeeper found that a little weird, but she just figured that the little ones might not be fluent in monster language yet. She remembers hearing that skeletons often talk with hands. 

"Well, a daddy protects you. He cares about how you are doing, and he cares for your needs." she tried to explain. "A daddy is also called 'father' or 'dad'" she added, and waited for their response.

She really didn't know how to explain what a father was. And since she wasn't about to tell the little one's that a father helped to create them, or give them 'the talk' she settled on that explanation. Telling them something like that would only lead to trouble. The dark boned skeleton seemed to be really caring and protective when it came to the little ones and she didn't want to risk anything. 

The little one's eyelights glew a but brighter and it smiled softly. "Yes!" it said with a nod. "Error is daddy. He made us these clothes today too!" it said and went to the side a bit, to allow her to see their sibling's clothes. 

"Really!?" the bunny lady exclaimed. "These clothes are amazing! Your daddy must love you a lot to take the time to make you such pretty clothes." she commented with a smile. "I have to say, I am a bit jealous. You have a very affectionate dad." she said with a slightly teasing tone. 

"What is 'jealous'?" 

She let out a sigh. 


	18. Just A Game

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you really like this one, since I have been working on this for a few days, and finally got it right.
> 
> I hope you all have an amazing day/night my little monsters! 
> 
> ~MG
> 
> Question: I am sure some of you have heard of the 'if you periodically changed every piece of a hammer/boat over time, would it still be the same hammer/boat in the end?' dilemma. But now I ask you this: 
> 
> "If a soldier's body parts were slowly replaced with meachical equivalents over time due to severe injuries in a war between humans and androids/mashines. Would you, as the soldier, change sides once you were half/more than half android? Why, or why not?" 

The creator let out yet another scream, as he felt his code being destroyed and adjusted. "ѕтop ιт!" he yelled as he dug his phalanges into the back of his ribs. "мaĸe ιт ѕтop!" 

The creator was hugging himself as he cried. The world around him had long since dissipated, leaving him into the antivoid. He didn't know how long it had been since the pain started. All he knew was that he wanted it to stop. 

'This is all your fault Ink!' yelled one of the voices. 

'You brought this upon yourself Creator. You should have been more careful with your creations!' added another. 

'You honestly deserve this, and much more. Just look what you did to Error! You dare call yourself the protector!?' 

'I hope he dies, to be honest. Who cares if the multiverse crumbles? At least he will dust knowing that everyone hates him.' 

The voices started to overlap slightly, making their host's skull feel like it was about to explode. The echoes of the voices withing his mind jumbled his thoughts, and sent waves of nausea through his body, that made his sight blurry. "ѕнυт υp!" he screeched. The Creator stopped hugging himself, and pulled his hands in front of him, and raised his aching body, with what power he had left. His hands were shaking, and tears were flowing out of his sockets like waterfalls. "ѕнυт υp ѕнυт υp ѕнυт υp! yoυ don'т ĸnow anyтнιng!" he sobbed. 

"тнιѕ ιѕ all мιne! мυм ѕaιd тнιѕ мυlтιverѕe waѕ мιne! ι dιdn'т мean тo нυrт error тнaт вad! ι waѕ jυѕт angry вecaυѕe нe waѕ вeιng a мeanιe!" he cried out. 

'Yours? Don't make me laugh! Since when was anything yours?' 

'A meanie!? You dare call him a meanie!? He has been cleaning after you for aeons!' 

'Being angry does not justify what you have done! You have been turturing that poor soul since day one! You have caved in his skull, and shattered his ribs so many times, that he now has scars that shall forever decorate his body!' 

'Don't even try to lie to us Creator! We heard every word you uttered as you tried to kill him!' 

"ι'м don't care! нe waѕ rυιnιng мy plan! нe ѕнoυld нave ѕтayed away ғroм мe!" said ink before he screamed in pain once more. This time the pain came from his eyelights. They were being torn apart piece by piece, and took away his sight. 

He let his skull hit the non existant floor of the antivoid, and dug his phalanges into his eye sockets. He dragged them out painfully and left behind jagged cavages that let thin lines of magic to run down them. "no мore! pleaѕe! ι can'т тaĸe ιт! мaĸe ιт ѕтop!" 

His multicolored tears left smudges on his cheeks as they fell, and slowly painted the white floor of the antivoid. 

'Plan? What kind of sick plan could you have that would require you littering the multiverse with useless copies!?' 

'You deserve this Ink! Error had to go through much worse that this when he first became a guardian!' 

'You don't care? Well neither do we asshole! Hope you rot in here!' 

''wнy are yoυ ѕo мean to мe!?'' he cried out as he grit his teeth in pain. He did honestly not understand what was happening. Everything was going fine before! He even found a way to stop the destroyer! He could now set forth his experiments without interruptions! 

So, why? Why is his own multiverse attacking him? What are those voices that are screaming at him? Why can't he do anything!? This is his multiverse. His game. He was the one who made the rules. He is supposed to be able to do anything with his toys!

He can make as many of the same toy that he wants, without any consequences attached - or at least none that affected him too majorly. He can let his toys' containers disappear, and keep his favorites close to him. He can make as many friends as he wants, and make them all love him. The only problem he had, was Error. He didn't like that some of his most unique toys liked him, when he -their creator- was in fact not loved by them. He had let those toys escape to create an enemy, and scapegoat for his closest ones. They weren't supposed to be able to hurt them! They weren't supposed to be strong enough to compete against him, and most importantly they weren't supposed to meet. It all went down hill since the Destroyer brought them together. That damn pest hid them so well that not even a God as talented as himself could not find them. 

It took some time, but he eventually figured the destroyer out. He figured what he liked, and the system he used to destroy. He found out that just like him, Error was unable to die. But since he was so brilliant, he found out that the one place, that no one could return from, was the void. 

Making his AUs public, or accessible only when he wanted was a big perk to have. He could make as many as he wanted, and use them however, and for whatever he wanted. It didn't really matter to him that there were pieces of code floating around the antivoid and void as an aftermath. Error cleaned them up anyways. 

He never did find where Error came from... 

His thoughts were stopped by his sight suddenly coming back with a shock of electricity. He was panting; tears and blood running down his cheekbones. He let his bloodied, and dust covered hands fall on the floor. His sobs were quiet, but yet way too loud for the antivoid. His head was ringing. His skull hurt so bad. He couldn't think. He barely registered what his hands and tears were as his sight started playing tricks on him. 

Before his nausea took the best of him, the voices suddenly stopped talking, and let some of the ringing cease. 'Since when was silence so loud.' he wondered. He finally opened his eyes, and looked in front of him, only to spot a blurry, silvery gray, figure standing in front of him. "w- wнo-"

"ʍվ ϲհíӀժ."

Happiness and relief filled the weakened Creator. "мυм! yoυ caмe тo-"

"ահɑԵ աҽɾҽ վօմ ԹӀɑղղíղց Եօ ժօ աíԵհ Եհҽ ʍմӀԵíѵҽɾՏҽ, ϲհíӀժ" 

The Creator was taken aback by the bold tone his mother used. Her voice had the slightest hint of an echo, and the her voice alone was like the gentle touch of sun against one's skin in the summer. But that was normal. How stern she sounded while she talked to him, was not. His mother has never talked to him with anything but love, affection, and worry for the few times she actually talked to him. 

He hated the fact that her voice brought him more pain. The echo he always adored and found comforting only made him more nauseated as it bounced around his skull. 

"wнaт-"

"ɑղՏաҽɾ ʍҽ ϲհíӀժ"

The Creator's tears started falling once more. Why was his mom so angry! He hadn't done anything wrong. He got rid of the destroyer, but it didn't really matter. His mom could always replace him. She can't be angry about that. He can do whatever he wants. She isn't angry about that. 

It hurt so much.... He couldn't think. What was going on.....? 

"ι-ι waѕ jυѕт playιng aroυnd- "

"ʍվ ϲհíӀժ" said Fate. Her tone was soft, but empty. Even though the Creator missed the disappointment she spoke with in his current state, he would have been fooled into believing that she had not been mad at him, were it not for the stern, and harsch stare she offered.

Her eyes were like acid that bore through his bones and soul alike as she made her way to him. She bent down, and gently held onto the weak Creator's chin. Her stare never ceasing.

The Creator could only weakly look back with half lidded eyes. A thin line of magic now running down his chin. 

"ʍվ ϲհíӀժ. í հɑѵҽ ցíѵҽղ վօմ Եհҽ ƒɾҽҽժօʍ Եօ ϲɾҽɑԵҽ ահɑԵҽѵҽɾ վօմ ՏҽԵ վօմɾ ʍíղժ Եօ. í հɑѵҽ Եɾíҽժ ϲօմղԵӀҽՏՏ ԵíʍҽՏ Եօ ɾҽʍíղժ վօմ օƒ վօմɾ ӀíʍíԵՏ, ҍմԵ վօմ հɑѵҽ Եմɾղҽժ ժҽɑƒ Եօ ʍվ ϲɑɾíղց ϲɑӀӀՏ ɑղժ ɾҽʍíղժҽɾՏ օƒ Եհҽʍ. վօմ հɑѵҽ ϲɑմՏҽժ ʍҽ ցɾҽɑԵ ԵɾօմҍӀҽ, ɑղժ Ӏҽժ ʍҽ Եօ ժօ ԵհíղցՏ օƒ ահíϲհ í ՏհɑӀӀ ղҽѵҽɾ ҍҽ ϲօʍԹӀҽԵҽժ ɾҽժҽҽʍҽժ ƒօɾ. í ՏհɑӀӀ ղօա ƒօɾҽѵҽɾ ϲɑɾɾվ Եհҽ ցմíӀԵ օƒ ʍվ ɑϲԵíօղՏ ɑցɑíղՏԵ ʍվ օաղ ՏíՏԵҽɾ, ɑղժ հҽɾ ʍօՏԵ ԹɾíՀҽժ ҽղԵíԵվ. Տօ ԵҽӀӀ ʍҽ ϲհíӀժ." her grip on his chin got tighter, and her brow twitched. Her overwhelming anger, sorrow, but most importantly guilt, and disappointment radiated off her very being. 

"ահɑԵ աɑՏ վօմɾ ɾҽɑՏօղíղց? ահɑԵ աɑՏ Տօ íʍԹօɾԵɑղԵ, ԵհɑԵ ϲօմӀժ յմՏԵíƒվ ɑӀӀ օƒ ʍվ ՏɑϲɾíƒíϲҽՏ ƒօɾ վօմ? ահɑԵ ϲօմӀժ վօմ Տɑվ Եօ յմՏԵíƒվ վօմɾ ϲɾíʍҽՏ ɑցɑíղՏԵ Եհҽ օղҽՏ վօմ հɑժ Եօ ԹɾօԵҽϲԵ? ահɑԵ ϲօմӀժ վօմ Տɑվ Եօ ՏԵօԹ ʍҽ ƒɾօʍ ӀҽԵԵíղց Եհҽ ʍմӀԵíѵҽɾՏҽ í Տօ ϲɑɾҽƒմӀӀվ ϲօղՏԵɾմϲԵҽժ ƒɾօʍ ԵɑƘíղց ɑաɑվ Եհҽ ƒɾҽҽժօʍ վօմ հɑѵҽ ҍҽҽղ ɑҍմՏíղց Տíղϲҽ վօմɾ ϲɾҽɑԵíօղ?"

Ink cowered. He tried to move away, but his mother's grip on his chin just tightened. The pitiful skeleton looked up, and whimpered. His body was aching. His soul was burning and dark emotions he had not experienced before filled him. He felt numb and vulnerable, but the faint feeling of panic slithered up his spine, and around his chalky ribs. He wanted to just give up on supporting his body and pass out on the stained floor of the antivoid, but at the same time, something at the back of his mind screamed at him to flee. The desperate call being so obscure through his pain, and jumbled mind, that it only came as a faint nudge. 

Fate loved him, she really did. He knew that. Ink knew that. This was one of the many facts Ink knew he could not change or influence. He knew that his mother's love for him was as alienable as the fact that classic was the Sans of the first ever universe. He should not be afraid, so why did his soul want him to flee? 

"м-мoм,... ι .. yoυ ѕaιd тнaт ι coυld do anyтнιng ι wanтed wιтн тнe мυlтιverѕe. ι-ι ι.... тooĸ yoυr wordѕ тo ѕoυl,... and ѕтarтed тo... eхperιмenт... wιтн ιт." The Creator struggled to say. The word his was using were becoming harder and harder to say, as they became blurry and obscure. "ι ĸnow yoυ ѕaιd ιт... waѕn'т ιnғιnιтe. yoυ ѕaιd тнaт ѕoмeтнιng... вad- woυld... нappen ιғ ιт ғιlled. ι waѕ really careғυl... aт ғιrѕт... мaĸιng one oғ eacн.... υnιverѕe, ѕo тнey woυld all вe υn- nιqυe.. вυт ι-ι-ι g-goт cυrιoυѕ... ι wanтed тo ѕee.. wнaт woυld нappen... ιғ ι ғιlled тнe мυlтιverѕe... υp... тo тнe вrιм... anywayѕ. ѕo ι-" he was cut off. 

"Տօ վօմ ժҽϲíժҽժ ԵհɑԵ ҽѵҽղ Եհօմցհ ԵհíՏ աɑՏ օղҽ օƒ Եհҽ ƒҽա ɾմӀҽՏ ՏҽԵ օղ վօմ, վօմ ϲօմӀժ յմՏԵ ժҽϲíժҽ ղօԵ Եօ ƒօӀӀօա íԵ."

"yeѕ, вυт-"

"Տօ վօմ ժҽϲíժҽժ, ԵհɑԵ ԵհíՏ, ɑʍօղց Եհҽ ɾҽՏԵ օƒ Եհҽ ɾմӀҽՏ í ՏҽԵ, ϲօմӀժ յմՏԵ ҍҽ ԵօՏՏҽժ ɑաɑվ, ɑղժ ԵհɑԵ Եհҽվ ղօ Ӏօղցҽɾ ɑƒƒҽϲԵҽժ վօմ"

"тнaт'ѕ noт wнaт ι-"

"ԵհɑԵ Տíղϲҽ վօմ աҽɾҽ ʍվ ϲհíӀժ, վօմ ϲօմӀժ ցҽԵ ɑաɑվ աíԵհ íԵ."

"no... мoм, yoυ don'т- ack-!" Ink mumbled as his chin started to flake. Several cracks appeared around and on the area Fate was holding him from. Bone marrow tainted with multicolored magic started leaking from his wounds. The multicolored liquid staining not only the Antivoid's floor, but also the deity's hand. 

Fate's eyes slightly widened for a moment. The horrifying realisation of what she had just done downing on her. 

Her expression was imidiately replaced with an angry one. Her expression seemed furious, but the tears that slowly formed on the side of her glassy eyes betrayed her true feelings.

"íղƘ." she said. Her voice strong. Fate stared into Ink's eyes for a moment before she dropped her expression. She closed her eyes, and let her head fall forwards, letting a sigh escape her lips.

She looked into Ink's eyes. This time allowing her eyes to turn apologetic. She had finally calmed down enough to realise that her child was in horrible shape. The adjustments the multiverse did to his code, in addition to the angry voices yelling at him for the last few day has left his mind jumbled, and with a horrible migrane. How her child had not yet puked out all his magic was a wonder. 

With a heavy heart, and tears flowing down her smooth cheeks, Fate sat down on the non existant floor of the antivoid, and gently brought Ink into her arms. She set him on her legs, and hugged him tightly. She looked Ink in the eyes, and through tears, and wavering lips, she spoke. 

"í ɑʍ ԵҽɾɾíҍӀվ Տօɾɾվ վօմ հɑѵҽ Եօ ցօ Եհɾօմցհ ԵհíՏ ʍվ ϲհíӀժ, ҍմԵ í ɑʍ ɑƒɾɑíժ ԵհíՏ íՏ ղօա օմԵ օƒ ʍվ ϲօղԵɾօӀ" she chocked through her tears. "í ϲɑղղօԵ íղԵҽɾѵҽղҽ աíԵհ ահɑԵ վօմ ɑɾҽ ցօíղց Եհɾօմցհ, ƒօɾ íԵ ϲօմӀժ ʍҽɑղ ԵհɑԵ Տօʍҽ Եհíղց ҽѵҽղ աօɾՏҽ ϲօմӀժ հɑԹԹҽղ.... íԵ ҍɾҽɑƘՏ ʍվ հҽɑɾԵ Եօ Տҽҽ վօմ ӀíƘҽ ԵհíՏ ʍվ ϲհíӀժ..." she cried.

"м- мoм..."

"Տհհհ.... íԵ'Տ ɑӀɾíցհԵ ʍվ ϲհíӀժ... ՏӀҽҽԹ... í աíӀӀ ҍҽ հҽɾҽ ահҽղ վօմ ɑաɑƘҽ..."

The frail child of Fate let it's eyes close, and slipped into a well deserved slumber. Their tears finally dried, and their panicking soul found some peace. 

But their mother kept weeping. She held her child close as she rocked back and forth, and wept for her child. She wept, for even when she knew what her child had done was horrible and inhumane, she still loved and cared for him. She wept, for she knew well, that what was to come would change her child. That Ink, who she had created with so much love, and had foolishly let his childlike mindset remain, would soon no longer exist. Fate wept, for even if she was a deity and had to keep the multiverse she was trusted to maintain in good form, she was still a mother, and would grieve the loss of her child. 

She grieved, for she knew that once her child awoke, Ink would soon cease to exist. That even though the vessel would remain the same... 

Her firstborn child would be gone. 


	19. A Mother's Pain And An Aunt's Sympathy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am honestly quite concerned by the amount of people saying 'myself' to the question in the chapter 'Sweaters and queations'. People. The question was supposed to both make you question the importance and role of the characters, aswell as the consequences that would follow, if your method wasn't executed correctly. Not sacrifice yourself! You matter you little monsters! 
> 
> Anyways, I hope you have a great day/night and enjoy this chapter! 
> 
> ~MG
> 
> Question: You are somehow teleported into the NaJ multiverse where Erratum and his little terrors (from the original book) reside, and find out that you are in his class. Who would you be, and what would be the first thing you'd do? (Considering that you still have all of your knowledge about Erratum and Co.) 

It had been mere hours, but it felt like days to the mourning deity.

Fate was holding her still child in her arms, and rocked back and forth as she cried. Her silvery-blue glowing tears slid down her cheeks, and mixed with the tears and blood of the child she loved oh so much, but had the unfortune of being unable to help out.

Fate had been choking out broken sorrys, and seemed to just be blaming herself for everything when Destiny found her. The antivoid was filled with her sibling's echoy cries, and she couldn't help but feel guilty. Destiny had tried to help with the situation Fate had found herself in, but she had been blinded by her anger for too long. She was too blind to see that her sister mourned for the loss of her child as well, and tried to fix her mistakes. 

When Fate needed help with finding a solution for her firstborn child being irresponsible, and deaf to her calls, she decided to help. Destiny, in no way, shape, or form, wanted to see her sister's first ever multiverse crumble.

Fate had of course helped around with lots of other neightbouring multiverses before; ruled and curated by fellow deities. Yet, she had never had a multiverse to call her own before.

But that was probably when she made her first mistake. Claiming a part in the void and using her existential energy to create a multiverse was simple, and required close to no effort. Seeing this, Fate got excited, and started to carefully structure the first ever Universe for her multiverse. A multiverse which would later gain the names 'the multiverse of the blind' and 'the multiverse of the hungry yang' along with other variants by her fellow deities.

Fate spent unmeasurable time –quite literally, since time had not yet been adapted to the multiverse yet – on the original Universe. She created the first ever planet, and started to construct it. She created all its layers, caverns, seas, and mountains. Once that was done, she saw it seemed lifeless, so she created monsters, humans, animals, and plants for it, and personalized them all. Giving them each tiny details, that were usually only perceived by her. She created the sun, and the planets within its solar system.

And when she looked at the sky from earth one night, she decided that something was missing. So she made stars, and placed them far away. She created more planets and solar systems with their own stories going on, and built up countless galaxies. By the time she was finished, time had already been established, and she was excausted. She left her first ever Universe, and went outside, into the rest of her multiverse.

She looked around, and felt a heavy feeling resonating within her being, and threat to consume her. She had spent so much time on her Universe, and even though it kept expanding slowly, her multiverse was still almost completely empty. At that moment her excaustion caught up to her, and she realised that her multiverse would never be finished at this rate.

Feeling heartbroken and depressed, Fate returned to the first planet in the Universe she created, to think. She didn't want the humans to see her, since she didn't want to change into a different form, that would be more similar to theirs, so she simply went into one of the underground cave systems she made for the monsters to escape into. There, she was comforted by the first magic skeletons she created, and stayed with them for a long, long while. She stayed with the monsters for so long, she saw them starting to evolve into the mostly magic based creatures they were now.

When she saw the first ever skeleton's use magic, she got an idea. She left the Universe inspired, and started creating a more advanced magic based skeleton vessel. She put intricate patterns all over the skeleton, that would be used as seals, and protect his magic, as well as strengthen the bones, so that they wouldn't break unless they were under extreme pressure or were heavily abused. She made the skeleton's magic multicoloured, and filled its soul with the rawest forms of emotions. She linked the soul with the skeleton's eyelights and magic, and gave his magic the ability to create forms. When she finished his clothes, she decided to provide various vials, that were filled with hints of various colours, and would fuel the skeleton's creativity by whispering ideas.

It had taken days, but she finally finished creating the vessel and mind of the skeleton. She had given him childish wonder and curiosity, along with a pure heart, that would follow its desires, and stop at nothing to achieve its dreams. A great mistake at the time. 

She awoke the skeleton for the first time shortly after, and just like a newly hatched duckling, the childish skeleton got attached to Fate. Fate, who was still quite tired, took the skeleton close, and taught him how to use his powers. She showed him around the first universe, and told him about the rules he had to follow.

The child was fascinated with the monsters his mother created, and after seeing his similarities with the skeletons, started interacting with them. After a while, the child returned to Fate, and asked to have a name, for all of the skeletons had one. Fate thought for a while, and told the child that his name was Ink. Ink seemed excited, and went to talk with his friends again.

Ink had run around earth for a couple years when his mother, Fate, called him to her. Fate took Ink outside the Universe once more, and showed him the empty multiverse. She told him that this was the multiverse, and it was his duty as the Creator to fill it with beautiful variants of the original universe, as well as to protect and maintain them. She reminded him of the rules, but her child was already filled with inspiration, and started working on the first alternative universe right away. Fate just gazed at him with a gentle, loving smile, before going back to her omniversal duty of assigning Fate's. 

The first few Universes were unstable, and crumbled easily, but the Creator slowly learned. He created all sorts of exciting new AU's. All of them unique, and one of a kind. Fate checked on her child every once in a while, but mostly stayed in the background. Happy that her multiverse was being filled nicely, and that her child - since the creative skeletal God she created started referring to her with 'mom' - was having fun.

She visited him from time to time of course. Each time the skeleton got more and more ideas, and excitedly explained them in great detail. Fate sat with her child, and listened to him gush over his ideas and gave him tips on things he was unsure about. Her visits usually lasted a couple days, and she left to maintain the Fates of the people in the AU's after reminding the Creator about the rules. 

But one day, after their goodbyes, something changed. The Creator seemed to get inspired while she repeated the rules, but she didn't think anything of it. Her child was always easily excitable.

But she began noticing changes. The first time she hoped into an Underfell universe twice in one visit, she was confused. She had already checked and readjusted the Fates of the people in Underfell that day, but her strings were missing. She checked the codes, and sure enough, it said 'Underfell #1' instead of 'Underfell'. She noticed that even though it was the same AU, some things were mildly different. The snow there seemed to have a slightly more red colour, the amount of background monsters had changed, there were different humans on the surfice, and some other things were simply missing. 

Fate had noticed that the AU's her child made, were way smaller than the original fairly early on, but she didn't say anything, since they expanded on their own. But having copies of them seemed excessive, even if they were slightly different. So the ruling deity decided to visit the Creator earlier than planned, and ask him about the copies everywhere. 

Upon arrival, her child seemed to hide something as he answered. She tried to manipulate his Fate, to make him tell her what it was, but she was horrified to realise that she had no direct influence on him. It seemed that since creating was his 'duty' and not his 'fate' she had not the slightest bit of control over him. Her own child was being lead on by Choice and Pride instead of her. 

Defeated, Fate told him to be careful with what he was doing, since the 'copies' were really dependant on the originals. She reminded him of the rules sternly, and left to continue her duty after making him swear to follow them. 

Everything seemed to be alright after that for a while. Feelings had visited Fate and they - Fate and Feelings - both made a Universe for her to stay in, since she was extremely depressed when her multiverse crumbled, due to various reasons. She didn't say anything about how or why, and Fate decided not to pry. Feelings came to clear her mind after all. Feelings got settled in rather quickly, and everything was peaceful for a while.

But then a universe bumped on the outer edges of the Multiverse. She didn't know how it happened, but the universe was pushed out of it's respective place, and was half way through the edge of the Multiverse. It started to crumble, and the monsters ended up being scattered throughout the space and time of her multiverse. Their code floated around as a reminder of the tragedy that was their end. 

This incident lead her to quickly realise that her multiverse was almost full. All of the AUs were growing rapidly, but her child still continued to create. She told him it was time to stop creating, and to start maintaining his creations, but he had other plans. He did maintain AUs, but only the ones he flavoured, effectively neglecting close to every copy, and continuing to create. Fate begged him to stop and look at the state of the multiverse, but it seemed like he grew deaf to her calls. The only thing that drove him was his inspiration and wonder to see how full his little doodlephere could get. 

Fate went to visit her sister Destiny in a panic. She tried to explain the situation, but broke down in tears instead. Destiny, desperately wanting to comfort her sister, suggested to create a Balancer for her multiverse, just like Order had done. Fate considered the idea, but was doubtful, since Order's multiverse had not only had a Destroyer too, but it had a completely different system than hers.

The sisters discussed about it for a long time, until Fate caught sight of one of Destiny's favorite AUs. Stringtale was filled with talented monsters and humans living in harmony. Their love for anything that could be made of strings kept their lives peaceful. The most talented monster in that universe was called 'the Puppetteer' due to his ability to not only create amazing looking puppets and dolls, but also control them, and make them feel alive with the help of the strings that he could summon. 

The Puppetteer was the main Judge in his Universe - and also Multiverse, but Fate didn't know that - and he could grab souls with his strings, and played songs with various string instruments, that could effect his opponents in various ways. 

Fate was intrieged by the unique, gray boned skeleton, with his two silver lined, blue glowing eyes, and matching glowing strings. He was kind, caring, and filled with justice. Fate asked if she could borrow the skeleton and make him the Destroyer for a while, until she could finally get her child to stop creating. 

Destiny was doubtful, and didn't realy want to give her third born child away, but she didn't want her sibling's multiverse to crumble. With this, Destiny explained the situation to Puppetteer, and he agreed to help out for a while. 

Fate was very grateful, and took a lot of precautions for Puppetteer to be peacefully added to her multiverse. Magic worked a bit differently there, since magic was stronger, but more difficult to access, but everything was fine. Fate gave Puppetteer little helpers in the form of various voices that helped him find the right AUs to destroy, and warned him in case AUs were about to crash into each other or the multiverse's barrier, that was defined by the Antivoid's end. 

The Creator was angry and confused when he first spotted the Doodlephere getting less crowded, so he asked his mother about it the next time they met. Fate only told him that it was his job to make sure the AUs were correctly maintained, and since there seemed to be too many for him to do so, she had to called another Guardian help out, and make sure that they wouldn't accidently cause mass destruction to every single Universe throughout the multiverse. 

But the Creator was pissed. He set forth a multiple decade long search for the Destroyer across the multiverse. He searched high and low for the Destroyer's whereabouts, but he was nowhere to be found.

Well, not until that day at least.. 


	20. How it all began

Ink had somehow nudged a Universe out of its place. The AU was heading towards the multiverse boarder with a concerning amount of speed, while also running through, and destroying the nerve like bridges that connected Swapfell with a quarter of its copies.

When the Creator saw hundreds of these copies just instatantly crumble, he panicked. He ran towards the edge of the multiverse as the desperate screams of his creations echoed around him; their codes were destroyed and left floating around him as if to remind him of his failed duty to protect them.

The Universe heading towards its doom was an original. The young Creator was starting to tear up an he floated towards it as quick as he could. He had only resently finished the creation of this AU along with the first three of its copies, so it would be fair to say, that he was still quite attached to it. 

.

Unbeknownst to the Creator, this would prove to be the moment that would reshape the entire multiverse, aswell as its inhabitant's lives; him and his unwanted guest included.

. 

  
Once he reached the orb containing the AU he desperately wished to save, he saw something that left him speachless. He watched as light blue glowing strings threw themselves from inside a point in the middle of a skein. The skein was quickly forming in mid air, near the orb, and the strings seemed to carry an unimaginably pure energy as they moved about with unexplained elegance.

The sight perplexed the Creator greatly, but its beauty also seemed to put him in a trance.

It wasn't much later, after he took a couple slow steps towards the glowing strings, that they suddenly expanded outwards, and formed what seemed to be a portal.

An elegant gray, silver, and blue blur rushed out of the string portal, whose dark background, and dark brown flooring, contrasted the cream space that was the doodlesphere. The strings that created the portal followed the figure with the silver lined gray and blue cloak with silver patterns as they power jumped in the air, and, with one swift motion, grabbed the orb with their strings, and brought it and its copies in their arms.

The figure's arms appeared to also be made of bone, just like Ink's own, but that's where their apparent similarities ended. The arms themselves were not the pearl white that the Creators were, but rather a smoke like gray. Their phallanges were encased in carved, silver, metal claws, with beautifully carved light blue gems, that, after closer inspection, were connected to short matching glove like armlets.

The foreign figure gently let the newborn Universe and the three copies float upwards, while using their strings to help them fall into orbit once more safely. Ink watched awestruck as the orb containing the universe viewably clicked in place, and made the invisible orbit rows glow brightly when the released pulse passed them. As more and more waves traveled through the multiverse in harmony, the usually cream background of the doodlesphere gradually changed to a galaxy of purples; making the white glowing orbit lines even more apparent.

When the pulsing stopped, the original universe started to play a tune consisting of only one note, and it started to spin softly. The copies of the original started to do the same, but more quietly. Their pattern being a soft echo of that their Original made. Once all the copies of the original had built up a basic melody, the surrounding AUs started to following the original's example, adding on to the melody. This effect continued to spread outwards, until every AU and it's copies were contributing to the tune and dance of the multiverse, except for one.

After a short moment, a tiny spark came into existance next to the Original Universe. The spark slowly floated towards the still newborn AU, and eventually stopped in front of it. The spark swirled around the young universe, leaving tinier sparks behind it until there were hundreds of tiny sparks floating around it. Then, just like a black hole would, the AU attracted all of the sparks towards it, yet without absorbing them.

Once the last spark attached itself onto the AU's outer layer, it all flew outwards as if in a small explosion. As the glitter the explosion left behind slowly disappeared on its way down, the AU started to play its own part of the tune, and started to spin aswell.

The glorious orchestra that was the multiverse in this moment, kept playing its' unique tune for what felt like an eternity. The rythm changed and adapted, until it started to quiet down; the doodlesphere going back to what it looked like before anything happened.

When it did, the Creator finally came out of the trance he had found himself in. He could now faintly make out the slow spinning of the AUs around the original. He shook his head lightly to clear his mind, and looked around. He wanted to thank the stranger that saved his creations, and showed him the unknown to him beauty of the multiverse. When he spotted them, they were going through another string portal.

"wαít!" shouted the Creator in desperation, but it was too late. The stranger turned to face them out of reflex, just before their Portal closed. Their silver lined cyan eyelights met the creator's ever changing ones through their silver outlined eyesockets, and he froze in place as they engraved themselves into his mind.

. 

  
The creator stared at the spot that the portal had closed for hours. The only thing on his mind was the mysterious stranger and their unique appearance. He had never seen a creature so beautiful and elegant before. Their features seemed sharp, yet somehow soft at the same time. They were as gentle, as their appearance seemed threatening. They had a feeling of balance and tranquility that accompanied their every step, yet there was a sense of danger and sharpness that outlined their very presence. They seemed so... _surreal._ So otherworldly. He just couldn't seem to get them out of his mind. And their eyes...

At that moment, Ink swiped his hand across the space in front of him, and jumped into his hangout in the original universe. He was determined to thank the stranger somehow. The magic that ran through his bones spiked in inspiration, and he set off to create another universe. This time, with a tribute to the stranger itched into its' code, spelled onto its sky, and tuned into everyone's soul.

. 

  
It was on that very day, that the Creator set off to create the very first version of Outertale. A place dedicated to the one person he unawarely both adored and despised.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you all have a great day/night!
> 
> ~MG
> 
> Question: If you could give this Error any physical, non magic, or soft magic (emitting comfort or light, etc) gift, what would it be?


	21. Reasons And Mistakes

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> would like to uh... Advertise... My other story 'In Favor Of Order". It's yet another Undertale fanfiction, and it's mostly based on the events of fgod Error, even though it's probably not going to be specifically mentioned in the story itself. It's a scenario in which Error was created/formed by various deities in an attempt to save the multiverse, but failed, because Ink's influence was too strong. So after the multiverse collapses, Error wakes up in a reborn version of his multiverse, and sets off to start off the multiverse differently, in hopes of it having a better end that the one before it. 
> 
> So, if that sounds interesting to any of you, go check it out! 
> 
> Anyways, I hope you enjoy the first part of the Finale to what this Ink and Error's origins story is. You'll be surprised (or not) by how things were shaped into the toxic environment that became the multiverse. 
> 
> I hope you have a great day/night! 
> 
> ~MG
> 
> Question: What would you do if the person cared for the most, was about to be taken away for ever? What is something you would be willing to sacrifice to stop that from happening? 

It had already been a few months since the Creator's and the stranger's first encounter by now. Ink seemed to have forgotten all about the Destroyer he had been looking for for about a century. His main focus for these last few months being the perfection Outertale and it's versions, for the being that stole his thoughts and replaced them with their presence. 

It was only when he felt something strange within his soul, a heavy feeling that dragged him down in a way so familiar yet blurry. A feeling he felt he had felt before, but forgotten all about. It was then, when he finally realised that hundreds of copies of various AUs were being destroyed, that he remembered. 

He went to sit up from the spot he stargazed - the blueish green grass of the floating island he sat on returning to their usual form - but he heard a serene bell going off. 

An alarm. 

He turned to look towards where the noise came from and came face to face with the forest between his spot and this universe's equivalent of snowdin. 

The creator rushed to his feet. All thoughts of the Destroyer and the erased copies gone as he started to run. Someone had entered Outertale, and was currently walking through it.

His soul pounded against his ribcage. Adrenaline came in waves as he ran; the thumping of his soul being the only thing he could hear. His everchanging eyes changing quicker than ever, for all the emotions that ran through him were too much, and too diverse for there to be a way for his eyes to properly portray them. 

When he finally reached snowdin, he was faced with the same gray-blue cloak that had been embedded into his mind. The Creator's expression changed into one of light hearted awe as he sucked in a sharp breath. 

The figure seemed to tense at the sound of his sharp inhale, and threw out their arm; strings shooting out of it, and seemingly starting form one of the figure's trademark portals. 

"waιт!" exclaimed the Creator as he came out of his state of awe, and took a step towards the figure. One of his arms outstretched towards them. 

This seemed to make them panic, and they started to rush towards the portal. 

"no, pleaѕe don'т leave! ι proмιѕe ι won'т нυrт yoυ! ι-ι ι jυѕт wanт тo вe ғrιendѕ!" cried out the Creator desperately. Tears started to gather in their eyes. 

The cloaked figure stopped in their tracks. Their body seemed to freeze, and they stood there in silence for a moment as if in thought. 

The cloak moved in a motion that indecated that they breathed in, but ubruptly stopped. Were they afraid? No, that wasn't it. The figure was simply trying to think of what the right thing to do was; their little voice helpers seemingly unable to come to an agreement. 

They weren't afraid. That's just what the Creator thought they were. 

They both stood there in silence. Between them lay a distance not more than a few paces. Easily closed, yet held between them like a safespace. 

The two stood in place for a moment. The tall cloaked figure facing towards the floating skein in front of them, and the Creator right at their back. Ink's tears were gathering up, yet we're never enough for a tear to spill. He was about to to them that it was alright to leave, but the sound of their cloak slightly shifting made him keep his mouth shut. 

"𝓘𝓼 𝓽𝓱𝓪𝓽 𝓽𝓻𝓾𝓵𝔂 𝓪𝓵𝓵 𝔂𝓸𝓾 𝔀𝓪𝓷𝓽?" asked the figure. Their voice seemed to echo from deep within them, and the sound was just so beautiful, the pearl white skeleton was captivated in it. 

He sucked in a breath. "y-yeѕ" He answered entranced. His own answer not even completely registrering to him. 

The cloaked figure kept standing in place quietly for another few dreadful seconds, before they let out a sigh - the Creator's bones trembling quietly in anticipation all the while. 

"𝓘𝓯 𝓽𝓱𝓪𝓽 𝓲𝓼 𝓲𝓷𝓭𝓮𝓮𝓭 𝓽𝓱𝓮 𝓬𝓪𝓼𝓮..." started the skeleton before turning their body sideways. Their head was also facing to the side, but their face face hidden in the shadows of their hood. "𝓘 𝓼𝓱𝓪𝓵𝓵 𝓰𝓲𝓿𝓮 𝔂𝓸𝓾 𝓪 𝓬𝓱𝓪𝓷𝓬𝓮 𝓽𝓸 𝓹𝓻𝓸𝓿𝓮 𝔂𝓸𝓾𝓻 𝓼𝓮𝓵𝓯." they finished. The dark skeleton's head was now facing the Creator; their eyelighta and silver symbols around their eyes captivating their young Creator's breath and gaze. 

"ι-ι won'т dιѕappoιnт yoυ" answered the breathless Creator. 

. 

Months had passed since their meeting. Ink had learned that the skeleton's name was [ getName(character.name) ], but was known by his nickname; Puppeteer. 

The two godly skeletons grew closer with time. They formed a bond that only seemed to grow stronger with time.

Both skeletons, the light and the dark one, had started to slow down with their duties. The two spent most of their time stargazing in the various outertales that the creator had - in a fit of thoughtless inspiration, and fueled by his admiration - created. 

They gave each other gifts. It started out small and unplanned. A special scarf that never aged, or a pair of gloves to help contain the other's magic overflow. Small gifts meant as a simple friendly gesture to help the other. But with time, they became more frequent. It came to a point where the promise of a monthly gift, became a friendly competition to get the best gift in a fortnight, and eventually a week. 

On the day of the Creator's birthday - which Puppetteer had found out by snooping around the other's so called "code" - the dark skeleton who now bore an outfit completely made by Ink as they both gifted each other the final pieces the week prior, gifted the Creator with his most priceless posesion: broomy. 

Skein - as Ink had nicknamed him - claimed that it was just to help him get full control over his powers, just like he had when he gifted him his first ever 'vial belt' as the creator childishly called it. And, as true as that might have been, it meant much more to the creator. 

Skein had helped him through a lot. He had helped the Creator realise the fault in his actions long ago, so when his dark boned friend admitted to being the one who destroyed so many of his copies, he understood. He was immensely mad, but he understood. 

By the time it had been almost two years since the two skeletons first became friends, the multiverse was looking way better.

Skein had talked Ink into leaving only up to three copies of every Universe, and they had been doing an amazing job at maintaining them. There was, of course, the exception of the Outer-AUs of which there were eight, but no one was complaining. The multiverse was filled with a much bigger variety of AUs, and admittedly, Fate was really satisfied. 

When Ink last spoke with his mother, he was just gushing over how amazing everything was going now that Skein was with him; Fate just smiling contently with her child's happiness. But she was filled with guilt. 

A guilt that only grew when her child sheepishly told her about his feelings towards his companion. 

Fate could feel herself slowly tear up as guilt started to weight her down while Ink explained how it all started, how his feelings developed, and why he felt the need for Skein to stay by his side as more than just mere companions. 

Ink was completely and utterly flustered. His soul radiated a soft, loving, and completely affection and admiration-filled aura as he talked of his most precious companion. 

And Fate was terrified. 

Fate gently approached the problem at hand, and spoke with caution. She was aware that Ink knew of Puppetteer's purpose in this multiverse, so she assumed he had known that he was a mere guest. 

Yet Ink fell into denial.

He screamed, and cried rainbow tears as his eyes eyes let his aching soul express its sorrow through them. 

Fate tried to calm Ink down and explain, but he stormed off. 

The ruling Deity of the Multiverse sighed heavily, but did nothing to stop him. She thought it best to let him cool off for a while before she tried approaching him again. The current predicament she had found herself in called for another urgent meeting with her sister. 

That week Ink didn't show up for his and Skein's weekly gift exchange. 

Skein was imidiately worried. Ink was his best friend. Furthermore, Ink never missed any chance for them to hang out. Especially not their weekly gift exchange. 

Skein searched the other's favourite spots, and ended up finding him at their favorite spot in the original Outertale. 

Skein approached the curled up skeleton, and simply sat next to him it silence as they stargazed. 

"do yoυ really нave тo leave?" asked him the Creator gloomily; breaking the comfortable silence between them. 

The darker of the two was taken aback. After a short moment of silence, he sighed and answered honestly before turning to look at his friend. "𝓨𝓮𝓼, 𝓘'𝓶 𝓪𝓯𝓻𝓪𝓲𝓭 𝓼𝓸." 

Ink turned to look at Skein; his tear stained, and yet again teary eye sockets and eye lights meeting those Prussian blue, silver lined lights that he has grown to love over the months spent gazing at them in glee. "can'т yoυ jυѕт ѕтay нere wιтн мe?" he asked solemnly. 

Skein sighed yet again. He reached over to Ink, and cupped his cheek with his right hand. His eyes were sad.. "𝓘'𝓶 𝓼𝓸𝓻𝓻𝔂 𝓵𝓲𝓽𝓽𝓵𝓮 𝓼𝓹𝓵𝓸𝓽𝓬𝓱. 𝓘 𝓱𝓪𝓿𝓮 𝓭𝓾𝓽𝓲𝓮𝓼 𝓽𝓸 𝓪𝓽𝓽𝓮𝓷𝓭 𝓽𝓸 𝓲𝓷 𝓶𝔂 𝓸𝔀𝓷 𝓶𝓾𝓵𝓽𝓲𝓿𝓮𝓻𝓼𝓮 𝓽𝓸𝓸. 𝓨𝓸𝓾 𝓴𝓷𝓸𝔀 𝓽𝓱𝓪𝓽." 

Ink leaned into the other' s hand sorrowfully. "can'т ѕoмeone elѕe do ιт?" he asked. The non-existant tie in his throat bringing a new wave of tears on their way to be formed.

Skein shook his head with a glum expression, and a look of regret in his eyes, that gave the the dejected Creator the answer he feared most. 

"pleaѕe.." he started. The tears that built up in his eyes now slowly starting to trail down his cheeks. Ink brought his own hand up, and gingerly wrapped his phallanges around the gentle hand on his cheek. "ι-ι need yoυ... don'т leave мe alone-" he said before finally breaking down into a sobbing mess. 

Skein scooted closer to Ink before pulling the smaller skeleton into his chest; enveloping him in a tight, yet warm and comforting hug. "𝓢𝓱𝓱𝓱..." he whispered repeatedly. His entrancing, echoey voice making the other's heartache stronger at the thought of its absence. 

"ι- ι can-n'т вear тн- тнe lone- lιneѕѕ ιn - ιn тнe мυ- lтι- verѕe- everyone jυѕт ғ-ғorgeтѕ aвoυт υт- мe-" he cried out. 

Skein run circles on the smaller's back as he spoke between hiccups and ragged breaths. "𝓢𝓱𝓱𝓱... 𝓘𝓽'𝓼 𝓪𝓵𝓻𝓲𝓰𝓱𝓽... 𝓘'𝓶 𝓻𝓲𝓰𝓱𝓽 𝓱𝓮𝓻𝓮.. 𝓘 𝔀𝓲𝓵𝓵 𝓻𝓮𝓶𝓮𝓶𝓫𝓮𝓻.." he spoke. His tone betraying his protectivess over the other as he tried to calm h him down. 

"p-pleaѕe d-don'т leave- ve- мe-" cried the pearl white skeleton as he tightened his grip on the other's cream turtleneck pullover. 

The dark skeleton pulled away slightly, and brought both of his hands on Ink's cheeks. He made the other look up into his affectionate gaze as he wiped away his tears before he spoke. "𝓘 𝔀𝓲𝓵𝓵 𝓼𝓽𝓪𝔂 𝔀𝓲𝓽𝓱 𝔂𝓸𝓾 𝓯𝓸𝓻 𝓪𝓼 𝓵𝓸𝓷𝓰 𝓪𝓼 𝓘 𝓬𝓪𝓷, 𝓵𝓲𝓽𝓽𝓵𝓮 𝓼𝓹𝓵𝓸𝓽𝓬𝓱." he said before gently kissing his forehead. 

The younger god looked at the other with hopeful eyelights. "yoυ proм-мιѕe?" he asked innocently. 

Skein couldnt help but smile dolefully. "𝓘 𝓭𝓸." he said before hugging the other close once more. 

A small yawn escaped the young Creator. The dark circles under his eye sockets now becoming more meaningful."𝓡𝓮𝓼𝓽 𝓵𝓲𝓽𝓽𝓵𝓮 𝓢𝓹𝓵𝓸𝓽𝓬𝓱." said Skein with a smile. 

Ink went to argue, but Skein cut him off. "𝓘 𝔀𝓲𝓵𝓵 𝓫𝓮 𝓱𝓮𝓻𝓮 𝔀𝓱𝓮𝓷 𝔂𝓸𝓾 𝓪𝔀𝓪𝓴𝓮." 

Ink was quiet for a moment before he placed his skull on the other skeleton's chest. "yoυ proмιѕe?" he asked one last time as he closed his tired eyesockets. 

"𝓘 𝓹𝓻𝓸𝓶𝓲𝓼𝓮." answered Skein firmly before hugging Ink close and laying down on the soft space grass. 

"𝓘 𝓹𝓻𝓸𝓶𝓲𝓼𝓮..." he said once more- this time softer - before he let his eyelights wander the familiar skies. 

Time passed. It could me minutes, hours, or even days for all he knew. Yet Skein could only find himself looking away from the stars at this moment. "𝓘 𝓹𝓻𝓸𝓶𝓲𝓼𝓮.... " he said one last time. His voice a low whisper, before he let his eye sockets come to a close, and dreams of ideal outcomes take over his consciousness. 

. 

Ink and Skein had spent the last three months together, with almost no breaks. Ever since Ink found out about his crush's leave, he refused to leave his side except if it was completely necessary. 

Fate had tried to talk to Ink about the solution she found countless times, but the skeleton refused to listen to anything she said, in fear of hearing her announce the leave of his precious companion. 

When the time for Skein to leave came, Ink was overcome by numbness. He saw Skein float towards the glowing silver portal with a wave of his hand before he felt something inside his snap. 

At first it was a slight discomfort, but it rapidly became worse. It hurt so bad that the Creator clutched his chest in desperation as he cried and screamed. It felt like his soul, like his whole being, we torn apart. Like his soul was being shredded to dust, but without the process ever reaching an end. 

Skein imidiately turned around in worry. He felt his own soul pang in dismay as he watched his friend look as if he was suffering through unimaginable pain. 

He went to float back to Ink, but silvery blue butterflies and vines reached from the portal and pulled him away; gently guiding him towards the portal as they whispered words of comfort and reassurance. 

Skein called out to Ink as he slightly struggled to come towards him.

At the call of his name, Ink turned his head to a concerned Skein. 

He didn't know what came over him, but at the sight of his friend and crush being pried away from him, the only think he felt, was sorrow, and rage. 

The next few seconds were a blur. 

The last thing he remembered before he blacked out were a set of screams, and the feeling of something in his soul changing, as parts of his memory started to fade. 

Before he went completely unconscious, he had one last thought. 

'I'm sorry [getName(character.Name)]... 

... I guess I really am an awful child... 

.... I... I love you... 

**.. I' m so sorry'**


	22. Aftermath

Yet this love was forgotten...

As were the memories of his crush and friend... 

With his memory having holes, and his most significant moments being forgotten, he couldn't remember. He couldn't remember why his eyes had tears in them when he awoke. He couldn't remember that his tears were spilled because of the painful scream the one he loved most let out. He didn't remember his own screams and cries for forgiveness as he saw the most caring, powerful, and brave monster he knew cry. He didn't remember the guilt that filled him as he, himself started to scream and change. A guilt that refused to let the pain and confusion of his change take over, for the voice that was his comfort and fueled his happiness started to break.

No.

When he awoke, he didn't remember that his anger was aimed towards himself. That both the sorrow and anger that swirled in his soul, and fought for dominance over the young skeleton were because of actions long forgotten.

He didn't know, that when he first turned back to his endless spree of creation, the skeleton his soul still strongly loved still remembered.

He didn't know why his soul was so woeful and yearning when a nameless dark skeleton with faint tear marks under his eyes talked to him about times he had no recollection of.

He did not know why he kept having panic attacks at nights, nor why they only got worse after the first time he hurt the one he now called 'Error' so much, he lost the memories Ink himself lacked.

So when he finally got himself to belive that his love was anger, when he finally started to believe that his attraction was a need to hurt, he decided to aim it towards the one who hurt him the most. The one who turned his soul into a yearning, sad, and soft, mess when he spoke. The one whose broken voice sent tears to his eyes, whenever he spoke and could not figure out why.

He could not, for the life of him, understand what was going on around him.

So he lied to himself.

He told himself lies so often, that he eventually started to believe them, no matter how often his mother and his aching soul tried to correct him.

And as the aeons past, he learned to hate the one person his soul refused to not care about. He learned to get around his now forgetful nature, and only trust his mind.

He learned to turn to broomy for comfort after his panic attacks at night. He learned that if he kept reading over the small dedication carved into it, and kept the hairs of his brush close, he could eventually fall back to sleep peacefully.

The one thing he learned to always remember, the thing that kept him going after bad days, were the words carved into broomy.

"As a gift for one of my closest friends,

the skeleton who painted the skies for me

and made the stars sing my name. 

I give you this brush both to thank and empower you, 

for you have a soul so powerful and kind,

that I can't help but hope that you will forever smile.

Happy Birthday little Splotch

~ ///////////////////// ~ "

For some reason, the Creator was always unable to read the last line of the dedication. It was most likely the name on the one who made hus beloved brush, but it was like some sort of haze prevented anyone from reading it. He had asked others to read it for him, but everyone usually just started crying at the line, and forgot what it said imidiately. Even then they read outloud, he couldn't register what it said. Everyone present was just hit with a wave of grief for reasons unknown to them. 

He didn't mind though. The thought of someone making him Broomy was enough for him. It sounded like a person he was really close to, even though he could not remember when he knew them. It was strange, sure. After the gaping hole in his memories he just suddenly awoke with clothing and presents all with small dedications from a monster he never could find. 

And yet, when the time came for the Creator to kill Error, he found himself internally praying he was stopped. His soul screamed at him to stop, yet he couldn't. His lies had become his reality.

When he saw the silvery hands take him away, he was relieved. For what, he didn't know. His emotions felt foreign to him.

When all of his creations left him alone to scream, he didn't know what to think. 

But now, in his state of unconsciousness, he could finally remember. As 'Ink' began to be separated from his body, he finally remembered. So he cried. The used-to-be-Creator cried as he finally remembered everything he had forgotten, and everything he could not remember after the incident.

Ink sobbed when he felt a pair of ethereal hands take him - his soul- away from his body. He tried to go back to his body desperately. 'Please! I-I can't leave yet! I have to find him! I need to find--I need to find Error! I need to apologise! Please-!'

The soul was cut off by the owner of the ethereal hands shushing him.

"We know of your desires child" boomed the voice. He couldn't place where it came from, but he felt another pair of ethereal hands come around him, cupping the other pair of hands in their own.

"We have seen what has occurred, and we have had a long time to think about what we'll do now" boomed another voice; probably belonging to the second pair of hands. The voice was just as powerful as the other, yet it felt slightly different. In what way, he could not place. 

'W-what?' asked the fearful soul. 

"We know everything child." said the first voice. 

The soul began to panic slighty, but the other voice spoke up once more. 

"But fret not little one. We have chosen to give you another chance" it said. 

The other voice spoke before the soul had the chance to speak. 

"We do not wish to let your soul go on with such guilt and negativity." 

"So we have decided to let you watch." 

"We will let you tag along your old companion's trip as a spectator for now."

"So you may see their progress" 

"And understand how they feel, and how they are as 'Error'" 

"And when the right time comes," 

"we will allow you to meet once more."

'B-but how?' asked the soul.

"You will be allowed to follow him around as something they will be gifted with" 

"Or watch them from outside the reality their body is in" 

"How that will happen you'll find out with time" 

"But time you won't feel pass"

"For now you may stay with us, and watch him through the seams" 

"You need worry not our child, for what you see is obsolete"

"For us three are outside time and space" 

"Yet we're part of both of them it seems" 

'Thank you..' was all the soul could say. 'But, who are you?' 

"A good question" 

"Yes, it is a good one indeed" 

"We go by many names" 

"Some of them more abstruct than others" 

"But most know us from the myths of our children" 

"Some of which have honored us with recreations of us. Some more brutal than need be" 

"Our names, little one, you know for sure" 

"Since you gave them to creations of your own" 

"The names we two carry are widely known, for you have made them all yourselves" 

"Our names young soulling," 

"Are life and Death" 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Now, that was a real twist, wasn't it? 
> 
> So, hello there everyone! 
> 
> I know I usually put my A/Ns at the start of my chapters, but since this was a double update, and the two chapters are complementary to each other, I decided to put it here. Thank you all for reading my story until now. It means the world to me to have so many wonderful people reading my story! 
> 
> Anyways, I won't ramble too much about that. I really hope you have an amazing day/night, and you have enjoyed the last two chapters! 
> 
> ~MG
> 
> Question: What do you think of this Ink? / What name would you give the reborn versions of Ink and Error? (Error will not be named Erratum later on, just like the skeleton children won't be named Null and Void) 


	23. A new Era

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoy this chapter, and have an amazing day/night. 
> 
> ~MG
> 
> Question: If you had/could invent a Canon of any kind for an Undertale related multiverse, what would it be? It can be about relationship customs, an illnesses you made up (has to be thought out) , anatoty related things, anything! I am curious to see what you come up with :) 

Destiny tried to comfort her mourning sister as she watched her hold onto her changing child in desparation.

It had all been a series of unfortunate events, fueled by the childish mind of Ink, and the influence of bored, or simply cruel deities. Pride, Choice and Obsession had already been placed into Void's domain as they waited for the rest of the deities to find the few who went into hiding, and then make them face the consequences for not only breaking most of the deities' rules, but also jeopardizing two multiverses in doing so.

...Even if only temporarily. 

It was all so cruel. Her sister had tried so hard to keep her child and multiverse happy and healthy, but in the end, her hard work and dedication had gone to waste because of those filthy traitors.

Destiny shook her head. She had to focus on her sister and their children.

"ʍվ ϲհíӀժ... ʍվ ҍҽɑմԵíƒմӀ ϲհíӀժ... í աíՏհ í ϲօմӀժ հɑѵҽ հҽӀԹҽժ վօմ... í աíՏհ վօմ աօմӀժ հɑѵҽ ӀíՏԵҽղҽժ ահҽղ í ϲɾíҽժ օմԵ աɑվՏ Եօ հҽӀԹ վօմ... í աíՏհ- í աíՏհ-"

"ᑕᗩᒪᗰ ᗪOᗯᑎ ᔕIᔕTEᖇ.... IT ᗯIᒪᒪ ᗩᒪᒪ ᗷE ᗩᒪᖇIGᕼT..." she said in an effort to both stop her sister from focusing on 'what if's', and comforting her.

"ҍմԵ հօա? ԹӀҽɑՏҽ ՏíՏԵҽɾ, ԵҽӀӀ ʍҽ.. հօա ϲɑղ í ҍҽ ϲɑӀʍ? հօա ϲɑղ ԵհíղցՏ ҍҽ ɑӀɾíցհԵ ահҽղ ʍվ ϲհíӀժ," she cradled Ink, or what remained of his empty, yet changing husk. "աíӀӀ ղҽѵҽɾ ҍҽ Եհҽ Տɑʍҽ?"

Destiny simply sat down next to her sister with a sigh. "ᗷEᑕᗩᑌᔕE,ᗪEᗩᖇ ᔕIᔕTEᖇ," she put her hand on Fate's shoulder, the later turning to face her. Her tear stained cheeks made Destiny's core pang with sadness. "I ᕼᗩᐯE ᗷEEᑎ TᕼᖇOᑌGᕼ TᕼE ᔕᗩᗰE TᕼIᑎG."

Fate stared into the eyes of her sister in recognition. She had been so devastated, that she forgot why all of this even happened. Her gaze remained locked with the one of her sister. Her neverending tears seemingly resting for a moment. It was like the cloud of devastation surrounding her stood still, even if only for a moment. 

"I'ᐯE ᖴOᑌGᕼT ᖴOᖇ ᒪOᑎG ᗩᑎᗪ ᗯᗩITEᗪ EᐯEᑎ ᒪOᑎGEᖇ, ᗷᑌT ᗰY ᑕᕼIᒪᗪ Iᔕ ᑎOᗯ Oᑎ ᕼIᔕ ᗯᗩY TO ᔕᗩᒪᐯᗩTIOᑎ. ᕼE'ᔕ ᖴIᑎᗩᒪᒪY ᑭᖇOᑕEEᗪEᗪ OᑎTO TᕼE ᑎE᙭T ᑭᕼᗩᔕE Oᖴ ᕼEᗩᒪIᑎG." Destiny continued. "ᗩᑎᗪ I ᕼᗩᐯE TO TᕼᗩᑎK YOᑌ ᖴOᖇ TᕼᗩT ᗩᔕ ᗯEᒪᒪ, ᔕIᔕTEᖇ."

Fate seemed surprised. Apprehensive even. Tears were trying to push themselves through Fate's tired eyes in waves. Her face scrunched in pain. The emotional distress caused by her core as it panged with guilt, grief, and self-loathing nearly causing her to have another breakdown. Before she could act upon her emotions, she was cut off by her twin, who abruptly hugged her close, – mindful of the body her sister held onto – letting her own core send waves of emotion directly onto Fate's, to relay what she felt better than any word could ever hope to express. Because there was no better way to to tell her sister that all of her reassurance, love, and most importantly, forgiveness was absolutely true. 

A shock ran through Fate as she tried to accept all of the information given to her. This shock being enough to dry her tears, and give Destiny enough time to grab her sister's shoulders and look her in the eyes as she told her what she knew to be true. 

"I ᗩᗰ ᗯEᒪᒪ ᗩᗯᗩᖇE TᕼᗩT YOᑌ ᗷᒪᗩᗰE YOᑌᖇᔕEᒪᖴ ᖴOᖇ ᕼIᔕ ᑕOᑎᗪITIOᑎ, ᔕIᔕTEᖇ. ᗷᑌT ᗯᕼᗩT'ᔕ ᗪOᑎE Iᔕ ᗪOᑎE." she sighed. "ᗩ ᒪOT Oᖴ ᗪEITIEᔕ ᕼᗩᐯE ᗩᔕᔕIᔕTEᗪ Iᑎ TᖇYIᑎG TO ᕼEᒪᑭ ᗰY ᑕᕼIᒪᗪ. YOᑌ ᗷEIᑎG OᑎE Oᖴ TᕼEᗰ ᗩᑎᗪ TᕼE ᗰOᔕT IᗰᑭOᖇTᗩᑎT ᗩᒪᒪY. YOᑌ ᕼᗩᐯE ᗷEEᑎ ᗷY ᗰY ᔕIᗪE ᖴᖇOᗰ TᕼE ᗷEGIᑎᑎIᑎG, ᗩᑎᗪ ᕼᗩᐯE ᗪOᑎE EᐯEᖇYTᕼIᑎG YOᑌ ᑕOᑌᒪᗪ TO ᕼEᒪᑭ ᗰE."

"ҍմԵ ՏíՏԵҽɾ-"

"ᗷᑌT ᗯᕼᗩT ᖴᗩTE? Iᔕ ᗯᕼᗩT I ᗩᗰ ᔕᗩYIᑎG ᑎOT TᕼE TᖇᑌTᕼ?"

"í ղҽѵҽɾ Տɑíժ Տմϲհ ɑ Եհíղց-"

"ᗯᕼᗩT Iᔕ IT TᕼEᑎ?"

Fate shuffled Ink's empty husk in her hands, in order to fix her hold on it. As his head lolled backwards, the deep scars that ran from his eyes to his lower cheeks became easier to see. The monochrome complexion of the skeleton and their clothes making them look somewhat unreal between the indistinctive, shining forms of the two deities.

"ժҽՏԵíղվ, վօմɾ ϲհíӀժ աɑՏ հմɾԵ ҍҽϲɑմՏҽ օƒ ʍíղҽ ɑղժ ʍվ íցղօɾɑղϲҽ. հɑժ í ɑϲԵҽժ ժíƒƒҽɾҽղԵӀվ, վօմɾ ϲհíӀժ աօմӀժ ղօա ɑӀɾҽɑժվ ҍҽ հҽɑӀԵհվ ɑղժ հɑԹԹվ. ҍմԵ ʍíղҽ.. í ҍɾօմցհԵ հíՏ ժօօʍ, ɑղժ ղօա í ԵօօƘ ɑաɑվ ɑղվ ϲհɑղϲҽ ƒօɾ հíʍ Եօ ɾҽժҽҽʍ հíʍՏҽӀƒ!" she exclaimed and hugged the husk closer. The tears in her eyes threatening to fall once more.

Seeing this, Destiny's expression softened, and she brought her hand up to her sister's cheek.

"E᙭IᔕTEᑎᑕE ᗩᑎᗪ ᑎOTᕼIᑎGᑎEᔕᔕ KᑎOᗯ EᐯEᖇYTᕼIᑎG. TᕼEY ᗯIᒪᒪ ᕼEᒪᑭ YOᑌᖇ ᑕᕼIᒪᗪ ᒪIKE TᕼEY ᗪIᗪ ᗯITᕼ ᗰIᑎE."she reassured.

Fate grew silent as her sister hugged her sideways, and comforted her. Her eyes kept staring at what used to be her child's body.

" I ᗯIᒪᒪ ᗷE ᕼEᖇE. ᗷY YOᑌᖇ ᔕIᗪE."

"... ԵհɑղƘ վօմ.."

" I ᗯIᒪᒪ ᗷE ᕼEᖇE ᖴOᖇ ᗩᔕ ᒪOᑎG ᗩᔕ YOᑌ ᑎEEᗪ ᗰE."

....

The two sat like that for a while. They knew not how long, but they did not mind that either. The just hugged silently as Fate spilled her last tears before finally drying them.

Once Fate found enough strength to get up again, it did not need much discussion before they finally decided on what to do.

Fate held the empty skeleton in front of her, and let it float limply. Fate redesigned its outfit, while Destiny reshaped its bones to a slightly taller, and although thinner, much stronger build.

The markings and scars remained on the reshaped skeleton, but their bones were now a shade of neutural gray, rather than porcelain white. The fragments and shattered pieces of the body had mended themselves together with the help of Destiny's powers, but shallow carvings now ran down their arms, legs, and spine.

When their tasks were done, the sisters faced each other. Fate's uncertain gaze was swiftly replaced with a brave one after the encouraging smile Destiny gave.

And so, they started their task. They created a core of pure and shapeless energy. After making sure to make it as pure and blank as possible, they blessed it with the Fate to do only good, and the Destiny to take care of the Multiverse and reshape it into the best it could ever be. 

They let the small core of energy slip within the husk, and let it act as a soul. Energy soon started to flow throughout the body which now looked more like an android or a cross between a hairless cat and an elf rather than a skeleton. The energy soon started to flow through the carvings and scars, and soon, once the energy coursed through the whole being, big, pure and innocent eyes, coloured with grays of various shades and slight colouration appeared within the sockets which now belonged to the newborn being. 

The being looked at the two ethereal, and truly powerful deities in front of it curiously, yet calm. Its long, and thin tail swished behind it slowly, and it's large ears twitched from time to time. 

After briefly inspecting the shining deities for a moment, it looked down on itself. It was wearing long, thin, cream coloured, puffy pants, with frilly ends. Its button up shirt shared the same attributes as the pants, and was partly covered by a gray-brown vest. A matching leather letter carrier bag was hanging by its shoulder, and a belt - also made out of leather - was keeping its pants on their place.

"ᕼEᒪᒪO TᕼEᖇE YOᑌᑎG OᑎE" greeted the the silvery Deity - Destiny. The being raised its head and faced the source of the greeting with a neutral expression.

"Hello." it greeted back.

"ᗰY ᑎᗩᗰE Iᔕ ᗪEᔕTIᑎY, ᗩᑎᗪ TᕼIᔕ Iᔕ ᗰY ᔕIᔕTEᖇ ᖴᗩTE. ᗯE ᕼᗩᐯE ᑕᖇEᗩTEᗪ YOᑌ, ᑭᕼIᒪᗩ᙭, Iᑎ OᖇᗪEᖇ TO ᖴIᒪᒪ ᗩ ᑕEᖇTᗩIᑎ ᖇOᒪE."

"And that is?" the now named being, Philax, asked.

This time the other deity spoke. Fate. "վօմ ɑɾҽ ցօíղց Եօ ҍҽ Եհҽ ʍɑíղԵɑíղҽɾ օƒ ԵհíՏ ʍմӀԵíѵҽɾՏҽ. վօմ աíӀӀ ԵɑƘҽ ϲɑɾҽ օƒ íԵ, ɑղժ ժօ ահɑԵ íԵ ɑՏƘՏ օƒ վօմ. վօմ ɑɾҽ Եմղҽժ íղԵօ Եհҽ ʍմӀԵíѵҽɾՏҽ, ɑղժ ϲɑղ Եհҽɾҽƒօɾҽ ɑӀɾҽɑժվ ӀíՏԵҽղ ɑղժ ƒҽҽӀ ահɑԵ íԵ ղҽҽժՏ."

"With pleasure." Philax said and slightly bowed.

"ᗪO YOᑌ ᕼᗩᐯE ᗩᑎY ᑫᑌEᔕTIOᑎᔕ ᗷEᖴOᖇE YOᑌ ᔕTᗩᖇT?"

"Yes, actually." the being answered. The deities listened with care. "What would you like to be addressed as?"

The question was not what Fate was expecting to listen, but Destiny simply smiled kindly. "YOᑌ'ᖇE ᗰᗩY ᑕᗩᒪᒪ ᑌᔕ ᗯᕼᗩTEᐯEᖇ YOᑌ'ᗪ ᒪIKE, ᑭᕼIᒪᗩ᙭." she answered.

"Okay, then. I will tell you what I come up with, the next time I see you." it said and thanked them.

"օղҽ ӀɑՏԵ Եհíղց ҍҽƒօɾҽ վօմ ցօ." Fate said when she noticed the creature was about to create a portal to the 'AU planetarium'. "վօմ ʍɑվ մՏҽ ԵհíՏ մղíѵҽɾՏҽ ɑՏ վօմɾ հօʍҽ, օɾ ҍɑՏҽ. աҽ հɑѵҽ ʍɑժҽ íԵ Տօ íԵ ϲɑղ ɾҽɑϲԵ Եօ վօմɾ ղҽҽժՏ ɑղժ ԵհօմցհԵՏ, Տօ վօմ ϲɑղ ҽɑՏíӀվ ҍմíӀժ ɑղվԵհíղց íղ հҽɾҽ ҍվ ϲհɑղղҽӀíղց վօմɾ ҽղҽɾցվ." she said.

"Thank you for everything, Fate and Destiny. I will make sure to tell you of my progress when I see you again." Philax said before they went through their portal. This in turn leaving the smiling sisters behind.

Fate was of course still mourning for her child, but for a moment, that was forgotten. Her newest creation was a collaboration between her and her sister, and it had turned the sad reminder of what her child had become because of code and mind corruption, and amnesia, into a being that would finally treat her multiverse right again. 

Fate turned to face her sister; both of them wearing a soft smile on their faces. 

"ᗰᗩY TᕼE ᑕᖇEᗩTIOᑎ Oᖴ ᑭᕼIᒪᗩ᙭ ᗰᗩᖇK TᕼE ᗷEGIᑎᑎIᑎG Oᖴ TᕼE ᖇEᗷIᖇTᕼ ᗩᑎᗪ ᖇEᗪEᗰᑭTIOᑎ Oᖴ YOᑌᖇ ᗰᑌᒪTIᐯEᖇᔕE."


	24. The Morning After

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoy reading this chapter, and have a great day/night. 
> 
> ~MG
> 
> Question: What kind of pet do you think Error would most likely get along with and why? 
> 
> (another minor question: in a fight of pancakes vs waffles, which members of the gang do you think would root for which side?) 

Nightmare's gang had a fairly calm morning. 

Blue was the first out of the little family to wake up. You would expect a skeleton such as Blue, who is known for his hyperactive and positive nature, to be up doing some kind of house work already, but this wasn't the case today. Blue was laying on his side. The puppet of himself held tightly to his chest. Dull, unfocused eyelights staring at the black and purple themed pijamas of the skeleton laying next to him. 

The small skeleton had been awake for quite a while. He had gotten a few hours of sleep, but woke up at around five in the morning, his magic being already replenished. It was in times like these, when he wanted to just sleep through the day the most, that he wished the enormous amount of magic that ran through him would just still for a while. 

He was physically there, yet his mind seemed to wonder. He just couldn't accept the fact that Error was dead. In his mind he knew that Error was dead, but it just didn't feel right. He tried to convince himself that it was simply because he wasn't present when he died and was therefore unable to completely register it, yet it felt like he was just lying to himself. 

He had felt it. He felt when the last bit of the code binding his physical form to the multiverse disappeared. It was.. disturbing.. How the multiverse itself, as if it was a living being, was enraged, saddened, and panicked right afterwards. He.. They had all broken down crying as it desperately tried to find him. As it searched through them.. Not only their souls, but their whole beings. Their family bond being its main focus because of Error's involvement. 

Blue shifted his skull slightly downwards as one of his skeletal hands brought out a pendant from under his garments. He stared at the intricate metal work of the soul-shaped pendant. The gem within it was a deep mahogany colour that appeared burgundy wherever his magic laced fingertips touched. The black metal whose surface was decorated with intricate patterns reacted to his touch by turning a beautiful silver. All of the members in their family had one of these. 

These pendants helped each of them locate each other if their help was required. They could even feel each other's feelings through them if they were focused enough. 

They had felt so helpless... They- they could feel everything. How his arms got splintered with each hit. The unberable feeling of burning and boiling of his bones when red paint got splashed against them. His most frigile bones getting smashed. The dust trying to reform into bone. The agonising pleads-

The sound of shifting interrupted the blue themed sketeton's train of thought; his attention turning to the now awake skeleton facing him. 

"Hey.." Blue shifted his skull to face Nightmare's softly glowing Violet eyelights. 

"Hey.." Blue greeted back and shifted under his still glowing blanket. 

"Another long night?" 

"Yeah.. You know how my magic is, always up and running.."

Nightmare pet Blue's skull with his right hand, his other holding tight onto a doll of him that currently looked like his passive form. "Don't worry about it little Hydrangea. Everything will be alright..." 

Blue averted his gaze; eyelights glancing at his pendant thoughtlessly. 

"We'll be alright..." Nightmare said, voice beraly above a whisper as his eyes shifted to look at the pendant the smaller one was clutching. His mind unconsciously located his own under his pajama shirt.

Nightmare sighed after a breathless moment of thought. "Come on." he patted Blue's arm reassuringly twice before moving to sit up at the bed. "Time to wake up the others. We've got company to take care of." 

A ghost of a smile appeared on Blue's boney face, his worries put aside for now. 

Nightmare had already gotten up to stretch, and Blue followed suit. "I'm looking forward to hearing about the other's misadventures." said the latter; the sound of his bones popping back into their proper place echoing softly in the room shortly after. 

Nightmare's deep chuckle echoed from within his walk-in closet. The amusement-laced smirk that adorned his face as he chose his attire for the day betraying his eagerness for the event. With thousands of 'bad sanses' copies roaming the seemingly infinite mansion, there was bound to be some good stories of pranks pulled on their guests. 

"Indeed. With my 'brother' and his supporters here as well, there is bound to be a few revenge fuelled pranks going on." added Nightmare as he buttoned up his dress shirt. 

Blue let out a short laugh. 

It was no secret that every member of their family and safe heaven for misunderstood characters and scapegoats knew of each other's backstories. Even if their members neared 7 or 8 digited numbers, each member was formally introduced and documented, and therefore everyone knew where they came from. Their leaders - consisting of the make-shift family that founded and still hosts and houses them all - introduced themselves everytime, so everyone knew their stories by heart by now. And that lead to a lot, if not all of them, to have some 'hard feelings' towards those who bothered them. The brother of Nightmare being very high in their hate listings because of what he'd allowed to happen by his ignorance. The listings changed fairly often, because the 'bad sanses' living in the mansion actually held meetings to renew the rankings as often as they could, but their number one would forever be the Creator; his name written angrily in a messy and aggressive handwriting using red paint - Nightmare was fairly sure that it was actually blood - and dust at the top of a board with all their rankings. His name was the only one that could, and would not be erased. 

"Absolutely." said Blue as he folded his and Nightmare's blankets; their appearance changing from purely blue to his respective pattern while within his gasp. 

Nightmare came out of his closet completely dressed, and closed its doors as he exited. He was wearing a long sleeved, wine coloured, button up shirt with an intricate black, vine-like design embroided in, along with black pants with a complementary pattern of wine coloured vines. The look was finished with some really nice Lois vouiton looking shoes that matched his overall look, and a replica of his silver crown that adorned multiple beautiful black, medium purple, blue-violet, and indigo gems.

"Could you wake up the others? I have to let the preparations for today start." Nightmare mused as he straightened his button up shirt one last time while checking himself over at the mirror. 

Blue nodded. "Remember to check the chore list please. The chores and Groups might need to rotate again." 

Nightmare gave a curt nod and a short hum of comprehension. "I'll see you all at breakfast." Nightmare left the room and closed the door quietly. There was silence for a moment before the consistent sound of the soft clacking of his shoes making contact with the floor began, and then slowly faded. 

Blue stood there in silence. He run his fingers up and down the already rolled up blankets absentmindedly; his eyes going over every detail as he went over the soft fabric, and concentrating on the feeling of the magic contained within them. His fingers traced the blankets one last time before he sighed and got up. He walked up to Killer and put his hand on his shoulder before shaking him lightly. "Killer. It's time to get up. We have a lot to do today." 

Killer stayed quiet for a moment before letting out a groan. He shifted under the blanket and cherished the warmth and comfort it offered. He tried to stay like that for as long as he could, but he knew he had to get up. Killer let out a frustrated sound the etched between a moan and a mewl before eventually getting up. He rubbed his eye sockets tiredly in a half-hearted attempt to get the black substance to free his eye sockets before looking around the room. 

Blue was waking up Cross, and Dust was walking up to Horror to do the same. Cross got up without a problem. He was apperantly already awake because of X's ranting about wanting to dust each and every judge who participated in the attack against Error, and their cries about how much they missed him. Horror jolted awake the moment Dust touched his shoulder and swung his axe at him on reflex. Dust summoned two bones to stop the Axe and then slapped him on the head with a nonchalant expression. Horror just yelped and smiled sheepishly once he realised what happened. 

The usual. 

"So, what's the plan?" asked Killer. He was still on the bed, but he was now sitting instead of laying down. 

Blue turned around and faced the group. "Well, we need to get dressed, for starters." he chuckled. "I will fold the blankets and bring them back to your rooms. You just get dressed and go help make breakfast. Nightmare went ahead to take care of some things."

A few grunts came from around the room at the mention of chores. 

"Guys, we don't have time to laze around. We have the rest of the Multiverse to take care of. I don't want them snooping around the mansion." noted Cross. 

"Yeah, fine. Whatever." yawned Killer and got up. "You're just worried they'll find your chocolate reserves."

"Hey!" 

Everyone present broke out into light hearted laughtet; Dust's ghostly brother and X included. "Don't worry Cross, we'll get rid of them soon enough."

"Honestly?" Horror stretched until a series of satisfying pops echoed around the room. "I'm starved. I'm going to the kitchen."

"Dude! You just woke up!" complained Dust with a chuckle. 

"Budapest doesn't care about time." said Horror as he walked up to the door sluggishly. 

Blue was baffled. "Budapest? Who's Budapest?" 

"That's what he calls his stomach." supplied Killer with an amused smile. He knew where this was going. 

"What? Why would you name your stomach after a human country?" 

"Because it's the capital of HUNGRY." Horror said before closing the door as he left, and going to his room to get dressed. He didn't feel like waiting too much longer. 

On his way to his room, Horror started thinking about the current situation. 

It was not ideal. 

No. Not at all. 

He didn't usually mind having people over to the castle, but he didn't want their 'guests' here. They were noisy, insensitive, and stupid. If it weren't for the multiverse being on the verge of collapsing he would have protested. Not that there's much he could do. Once Nightmare sets his mind to something, it's almost impossible to change it. 

Horror groaned at the thought and entered his room. This was so annoying. He closed his door and let his axe fall to the ground before shuffling his way towards the opposite wall. 

He stopped before his wardrobe and flunged the doors open without care. He put one of his hands in his pocket, and scratched his eye socket with his other one as he gazed around lazily. His eyelights went over all the different kinds of clothes in the wardrobe with disinterest. He didn't care about looking presentable. Much less now. He felt numb and his soul ached dully with each passing beat. He honestly just wanted to scream, and eat his worries away. 

He stood there looking at his clothes for around five minutes before letting out an indignant grunt. Annoyed, he slammed the wardrobe shut and went up to a nearby dresser, pulling out a clean hoodie, another pair of his usual shorts, and a clean pair of socks. His slippers were by the bed. 

"Time for some food." grumbled the now dressed Horror, and exited his room; his axe returning to his clutch once more. 

On his way to the kitchen, Horror run into a few of the other residents of the mansion who greeted him as he passed. He didn't feel like socialising right now, so he just put his hood over his head after the first few greetings and kept walking. He felt like shit. Why was he getting so irritated all of a sudden? 

Luckily for the regular and not so regular residents of the mansion, Horror spotted Nightmare talking to a few yandere Berry's and Horror's in front of the kitchen. Horror would never admit it, but he felt both comforted and like he could start sobbing when he saw Nightmare.

'Damn it Error.. Why did you have to leave.'

Nightmare must have felt his sudden soul-ache and grief, because he turned around to face him. His expression was worried but quickly changed to be more comforting, fatherly look. There was a hint of sadness in his eye lights that he just could not hide, and that only made Horror's ache grow stronger. 

Horror caught his eye lights and felt fury overcome him. His expression turned sour and he pulled his hood lower over his face with a click of his tongue. 

Horror started speed walking towards the kitchen with his hands in his pockets and his axe hooked on a leather strap on his back. Nightmare tried to get his attention as he called out to him, but was ultimately ignored as the skeleton just sped passed him. 

Horror walked in the kitchen and ignored everything around him as he sped towards the pantry. He didn't care about anything else right now but food. 

He entered the pantry and rushed through the contents of the cereal shelf. He didn't know what he wanted to eat, but none of the cereal looked appetising at the moment. "Maybe something smoked or dried.." he mumbled and walked towards the shelves the dried meat section of the pantry. "Maybe some pork will do.. Beef.. Here.."

Knock knock 

Horror stopped his quiet mumbling and turned to face the entrance of the pantry. There he was. The skeleton himself. Nightmare. 

"What do you want." 

Nightmare just stood there for a moment as he searched Horror eyelights. Horror jerked his head back towards the dried meat and looked through the various sorts of it. Nightmare sighed. He let his hand slide down the door of the pantry and walked inside. He didn't say a word as he walked towards Horror, who appeared to be trying to ignore him. 

Nightmare's steps soon stopped and Horror could basicly feel his eyelights borrowing through him. Nightmare could probably feel him getting progressively more and more irritated as the silence went on, but didn't seem to care. Or at least did nothing to stop it. 

After a few long minutes of this, Horror finally turned around to face Nightmare in rage. 

"What the hell do you-" 

Horror's yelling was cut off as he was suddenly brought into a hug by the older skeleton. "It's alright to miss him. We all do." 

For some reason Nightmares' words made Horror tear up. He brought his hands around the other as he cries onto his chest. His hands clutched onto Nightmare's dress shirt tightly as his tears run down his cheeks freely. Nightmare rubbed circles on his back and mumbled reassurances. 

He didn't understand this. What was this feeling? He just felt so desperate. It was almost like loosing his brother all over again, but a thousand times worse. 

"It's not fair." he sobbed. "He should be here. He has to!" His hands balled up and dug into Nightmare's back, but he didn't react. He just kept rubbing circles on his back and holding him closely. 

Horror looked up into Nightmare's half lidded sorrowful eyes with his own teary ones. "He deserves to be with us, why is he not here Nightmare!" he brought his hands in front of him and hit them against Nightmare's chest. 

Nightmare brought his arms to Horror's shoulders and stared I to his eyelights sternly. "I know Horror. I know. Trust me. I want him to be with us more than anything."

"Then why-" 

"We cannot change the past Horror. Believe me, if we could I would have done so a thousand times already."

"I don't care! We need him now more than anything Nightmare! I need him." his voice wavered as more tears surfaced. "I need Error here Nightmare. I can't lose him too. Not like this." 

Nightmare held onto Horror tightly as he sobbed. He felt the same, but he wouldn't let it show. He couldn't. Not when his family needed him to be strong. So he swallowed down his urge to burst out crying with Horror and looked him in the eyes. 

"You won't lose him. As long as you remember him there is hope. He will be here."

"But it's not enough!" 

"Then hold onto him. His memory. His gaze. His love. Hold onto it until we find him."

".. What if.."

Horror didn't continue. Nightmare held him tightly, and he did so aswell. He needed this. He didn't know he did, but he does. So he stayed. He just stood there hugging Nightmare for a while. He let himself be -ironically - comforted by the King of negativity, and he in turn tried to comfort himself. Horror held onto him tightly until they eventually had to let each other go. 

"Better?" 

Horror nodded as he wiped his tears away with his sleeve. His sleeves were red because of his tears and not blood for once. 

"Come on, let us get to making breakfast. The others will probably be down here soon."

Horror put on a crooked smile. "Sure. How about pancakes?" 

"We better make waffle batter aswell then. There is no stopping the fight between Dust and Killer if we don't."

Horror chuckles lightly and followed Nightmare outside of the pantry. The dried meat he intended on munching long forgotten. 


	25. Family Breakfast

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoy this chapter and have a wonderful day/night! 
> 
> ~MG
> 
> Question: Which multiverse would you like Error to pass through? Your suggestions can be of known mu's like NaJ or VampireVerse, but also of other stories. Just drop the name of the book/ multiverse. (Maybe also say why, or an idea of what could happen there) 

"Are those pancakes!?"

"Pancakes? What-" 

Blue sighed heavily. "Don't even think about it. " 

The two cooks chuckled lightly amongst themselves as the rest of their team entered the kitchen. This was a regular occurrence, but it was always uplifting to do this. Have this small bit of normalcy in their chaotic lives. 

"We're making waffles too, don't worry." added Horror with an amused tone. He turned around and crossed his arms over his chest, his 'Fed up with people' apron being wrinkled by this action, and gave them a small, yet fond, smile. 

"Can't forget about the waffles." said Blue, his voice monotone and tired because of how much he had to do to finally get everyone to get dressed and clean before coming downstairs. His thoughts trailed back to Error for a moment. His soul panged with pain at the memories of pleasant banter during a breakfasts just like this. How just a nudge, a soft glare, the untold promise of head pats, a smile, and reward – even if it was merely a verbal one – assured everyone was ready for the day within a few minutes. 

"Waffles are the best part of breakfast! The crime of not having them around will forever-" 

The sound of Killer having another speech about waffles brought Blue's attention back to the present. He smiled softly, air leaving his body through his nose and helping his aching soul ease for a moment. He wiped away a tear that had gathered in his eye socket. He could cry later. Now, it was time for breakfast. 

"We get it Kills, you like waffles." interrupted Dust.

"Of course I-" 

"Why don't you boys set the table?" said Nightmare. It was formed as question, but his tone left no space for arguments. 

"But it's not-" 

But, as usual, the boys tried to argue.

"I know."

"We set-" 

"I know."

"Cross-" 

"I Know." 

With that, a small pulse of dread was emitted by Nightmare. An action which made the skeletoms around him stop their attempts to argue.

"I am aware that Cross and Killer were supposed to cook today, and that me and Horror cooking has messed up the chore schedule. Just act as if today was our turn to cook. Cross and Killer can cook for the rest of the week like usual. Got it?"

They skeletons grumbled but eventually accepted their fates and went to work. 

A smug smirk made its way onto Nightmare's face; Horror not even trying to stifle his snickers from behind him. Nightmare's smirk turned into a fond smile as his eyes closed and a sigh escaped his magic-induced lips; his head nodding downwards in a soft motion before he went back to flipping pancakes.

Fondness.

Before he met Error and the skeletons that now made up their 'gang' – as most of the Multiverse liked to call them – he never thought he could feel such emotions again. It was amazing to experience the rewards of caring and being cared for.

"Some things never change, ain't that right pops?"

The spatula scraped against the pan before the newly flipped pancake started to shizzle; the golden underside of said pancake now being seen.

Nightmare laughed lightly as he reached towards another pancake that was waiting to be flipped. "I'll let the pops joke slip this once"

Another layer of sizzling was added to the mix.

At the same time, Horror opened one of the waffle makers and moved the waffles inside it to a large platter; after which he refilled the empty mould with waffle batter.

"but yes." 

Nightmare's eyelights were trailing from pan to pan as he examined the pancakes. His phalanges, while wrapped around the spatula in a gentle but secure hold, were twitching in soft anticipation; his pointer finger lightly tapping the metal body of the utencil in a steady rhythm. His mind and body in agreement of this activity being rather joyful. Stress-free. 

Flipping pancakes was a great way for him to calm his nerves and empty his mind. 

"It's quite nice"

Cross and Killer entered the kitchen, light chatter being exchanged from the two smiling individuals. 

Nightmare glanced at them as they passed with a smile. 

"to have this reassurance, that even now, after everything that has occurred, some things stay the same."

Horror hummed in agreement. His voice almost unheard by the screeching sound emitted by the ceramic dinnerware scraping against each other as it was pulled out of its cabinet. 

"You can start preparing the toppings. I will go ahead and fill the jugs and sauce boats." 

"You got it. Oh, and uh, could you note 'strawberry syrup' on the shopping list? I forgot to do it yesterday."

"Sure thing."

Killer layed out some flat, shallow bowls and filled them with berries, different kinds of chocolate chip, and various other toppings. 

Nightmare turned towards Horror. 

"How much batter do you have left?" 

"Hm?" Horror turned to face him before turning towards the bowl next to him. "Oh! Uhm," he grabbed the handle of the small ladle within the bowl and stirred it lightly, filling it once and putting the batter back. "Probably enough for five more waffles. Maybe a really shallow or small one at the end if there's enough batter."

Horror turned towards the slightly taller skeleton, eyelight shining a softer, less intense red than he is known for across the multiverse. A red meant for home. 

"You?" 

Nightmare looked beside him. His bowl adorning a near identical ladle, safe for the hadle, which held the image of a night sky, a silver moon hidden slightly by clouds accompanied by a few stars, instead for Horror's wooden one with intricate red and gray carvings. 

"About the same. Perhaps seven pancakes and a few tiny ones in the end."

"Hmm." 

There was a moment where the only sounds made were those of batter sizzling, phallanges against ceramic, and soft footsteps going back and forth as everything was brought to the table.

"Ya know what pops? I am really glad I met you all."

As expected, Nightmare couldn't help but smile.

He gave the skeleton a comforting side-hug, his hand rubbing against the other's shoulder reassuringly. 

"I couldn't have asked for anyone better."

Horror faced the eldest of the two of them and gave him a thankful smile. He wasn't the best at expressing himself through words, so a simple smile and a nod was enough for him to show his intentions. 

Nightmare gave Horror's shoulder one last rub before he let go and reached over with his spatula, another pancake being flipped with a smooth motion of his hand. 

"Thanks."

"Any time young ricinus."

Horror chuckled at the nickname. 

"Always ready to use your nicknames, huh?" 

"It is a great pleasure to do so."

Nightmare was jokingly elbowed by Horror. 

"Hey, it's breakfast time. No formalities yet."

"Fine, fine. I'll just have to wait until later then." 

¦

Once all the waffles and pancakes were ready and the table was set, the skeletons sat down to eat; light chatter flowing between them. 

Their setup was elegant, yet simple. A mix of modern and old-fashioned to please everyone's necessities. 

There were two large, round platers set on the table. Each having two large stacks of pancakes and another two of waffles respectively. Shallow, ceramic bowls of different shapes and sizes were spread out, a variety of different toppings within them. Saucer boats with different syrups were present alongside the ceramic jugs filled with milk and juice. A few other items such as homemade whipped cream were present aswell, the special chocolate flavored one sitting in the middle of the table untouched. 

The skeletons ate in peace, their time feasting spent planning ahead in between bites and snark remarks. Jokes thrown here and there as laughter echoed in the dinning room. 

Once they were done, the much awaited question was asked. 

"So, who's on cleaning duty?" inquired Dust. His face was smudged with whipped cream from an earlier attempt to scarf down five pancakes at once, the action being a result of Horror boasting about how quickly he could eat both his and Dust's food if he didn't do so himself. 

"Me, Killer, and you, I would assume." said Cross while using a napkin to wipe off anything stuck to his lips.

Dust was about to groan, but he s cut off by Nightmare.

"Normally that would be the case, yes, but today is an unusual day." he started. "I have already given out a list of instructions to the various inhabitant sections of the castle, so the preparations for today have already been started. However, I will need you to help me as much as possible today. We do have nearly three quarters of the Multiverse currently residing in our home."

There were some audible whines from around the table as they collectively remembered about their 'guests'.

Nightmare paused, but otherwise acted as if he hadn't heard them.

"Which means that I need you to be done as quickly as possible."

Everyone's faces lit up all of a sudden.

"Wait, so you mean we are-"

"Split into the quickest possible teams."

Grins and open mouthed smiles were exchanged between the skeletons as their competitive drives were actively fueled.

"So, Blue as Killer are on dishwashing duty. Horror and Cross are going to be taking care of the leftovers, and me and Dust are going to tidy up the table and room in general. Understood?"

"Mmhm!" 

"Yes sir!"

"Sure thing pops."

"Heck yeah!"

"Yup." 

"Good. Now, let's go! We have no time to lose."


End file.
